Shippuden Life
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: Its an everyday life for Neji & Tenten as they goes through their crazy adventurous teenage life!From psycho brother mission,best friend confession,airplane drunkenness,useless chats,trip to Korea,meeting celebrities and birthday party! AU. NejixTenten!
1. Introduction

**A REWRITE: first one is horrible so i'm doing this one instead.**

**okay read, read, read *lol I explain this in lame way***

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

Hyuga Neji.

Yun Tenten.

Rock Lee.

All three members in Team Nine with Maito Gai as their sensei. The cold bastard, the nice girl and the hardworking guy.

It was those significant days where they're all genins and they were all expected to be great ninjas that is required to have dreams of their own. Of course each have to be different.

There's also where peoples wonder if two guys will fight over one girl in a team.

But that wasn't exactly the case.

And this is just about that cold ice cube who fall in love with the nice girl. Not the hardworking guy.

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION: <strong>

The cherry blossoms has bloom. And days has already passed by quickly ever since Team Nine form a team with Gai as their sensei. It was fun to go on mission with your team knowing they'll protect you no matter what. But eventually, you have to part ways and train on your own instead. Every ninjas was required to do that. Team Nine wasn't the only one.

So today was also the last day Neji gonna see both his teammates.

But he wasn't sad. He's gonna see them again anyway in a few years.

_"This is our last training. So just take it easy my youthful students! I'll promise you that I will take all of you out for a nice team field trip! YOOOSSHHH!"_

_Tenten twitched. "God don't tell me it's 'trying to fly with your chakras to catch up with birdies up on a mountain' again..."_

_"I'm thinking we are. " The Hyuga replied without showing he's interested. Though she knew he is._

_She let out an exaggerated sighs. "I guess your're right or something"_

_Their conversation ends when Lee drag them up to the mountains and there the thee saw their sensei waving his flexible long arms around and pretend to fly like a bird as you can inspect little tiny particles of the blue chakras that surrounded him._

_"YOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHH HERE I COME!"_

_He lift himself up through the thin air as he grabbed a nearby bird that just flew past him. The bird shrieked and got suffocated in the end when it fell down and down to the end of the ground after falling through Gai sensei hand. Lee gushed in happiness seeing how brave is his sensei. While the other two knew Gai can only fly since he made a chakras tornadoes under his feet. Lee doesn't know of course._

_"FIGHTING GAI SENSEI!"_

_Tenten frowned. "Lee, don't tell me you don't know that-"_

_Before she can complete her sentence, Neji cover her mouth with his hand as to mean to shush her up. _

_"Don't say anything. It's the last day we're gonna see them anyway."_

_She flushed red with embarrassment. Little did the Hyuga ever knew the fact that he made the brunette blushed so hard every time his deep silky voice came. Years without him is obviously not gonna be easy for her to live through._

_Because of how her feelings of him are too strong to handle._

* * *

><p><em>... <em>

"NEJI!"

The stoic Hyuga turns around. "Oh there you are Lee."

Spandex-suit boy grins widely at him. "Ah so this is it. I'm gonna be apart from you my rival, i'm obviously gonna become more youthful. Let us both wish that you will be too!"

"Hn" he replied. That's his favorite word.

The two boys were chatting throughout the whole time and they didn't notice Tenten also arrived. Until she came up behind Lee and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey Lee, I can't believe i'm gonna see you in few more years!" she spoke, obviously trying to meant she wants to stay.

Lee saddened his expression. "AW DON'T SAY THAT YOUTHFUL TENTEN! EVERYONE IS TAKING THEIR LEAVING! I, MYSELF, PROMISE TO HAVE A DUEL WITH YOU WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!" He tightened their hug more which made Neji twitched.

"Neji kunn" she talk cutely. "Come here and hug too!"

_I see what your're doing Tenten. It's not going to work. Not going to. _

"AWW STOP BEING A BULLY MY YOUTHFULLLL AND JOIN!"

Without Neji making up his mind. Lee pulled him in and they all hugged with their special friendship feeling mixing in.

Tenten didn't realizes that Neji was jumping with nervousness inside everytime her hand touch his back. And the same thing happen to her with his hand. None of them realizes it though.

It was only a hug that could be between them before they'll see each other again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**YEARS LATER **

...

The familiar Konoha street came into sight as the Hyuga made his way through the Hokage office. A few villagers greets him and he greeted them back. It was then five years later where he is now a Jounin. Like Shikamaru, they're both dependable and was always an icon in Konoha. And now that all the rookies nine and three seniors are back in the village, the Konoha reputation even went up higher than ever.

He received an order from Tsunade saying to report to her office. Not about any missions yet but she probably wants to have their reunions in her office or something.

"Hello?" he spoke dully. Then hears Shizune 'just come in' so he click the door opens and when he walked in. There he found a somewhat couple, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku Temari No.

"Oh good you arrived Hyuga" the Hokage said. He bowed slightly "What was it you want me to do?"

She clicks the pen. "Well there's actually a mission i'm gonna discuss to you-"

"Mission on the first day to a Nara and Hyuga-how deja vu." Temari teased.

Neji smirked, "Well it's not as if Nara here wants to think you know he's pretty well organized or anything. Clouds only interest him."

"Same to you Hyuga-so where's your maiden anyway" the lazy one reply. Both Temari and Tsunade knew he meant Tenten-the weapon mistress. And Shikamaru doesn't joke much except for today because Neji made him went into his limits.

The Hyuga kept his calm expression without winding up making a big deal of what Shikamaru said. "She's not a maiden."

"Maybe to you she is."

Tsunade then cut them off. "Enough chit-chat! Now this mission-"

She got interrupted again when the door burst open and in came Team Seven.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"OI NEJI! LONG TIME NO SEE DATTEBAYO-OH AND YOU TOO SHIKATEMA!" Uzumaki,the future Hokage shouted.

His teammate, Sakura Haruno, curled her fist. "BAKA! Stop being so loud! Did you just call Shikamaru-san and Temari-san Shikatema?"

The third member, Uchiha Sasuke-quietly snickered at it. While both Shikamaru and Temari blushed some pink stuffs on their face.

"Sakura chan-aren't they a couple?"

"Shut up! Your're bothering them!"

Neji rolled his eyes at the two and his gaze fixed on Uchiha Sasuke. The black-raven hair dude glared at him back. And soon the prodigies are having glaring and smirking contest to see which one is cooler.

_Omo, god this is like stuck in Alaska where you can only see two ice cubes seeing which one will melt first. _Sakura thought to herself.

"DATTEBAYO! I CAN GLARE BETTER THAN THESE TWO!" Naruto hollered, squinting his eyes big. More like creepy than cool if you imagine it!

Shikamaru shook his head at the blond. "No you don't and let Tsunade discussed her mission announcement already."

"FINALLY! Thank you Nara. So as I was saying-"

...

The door opened again before the Hokage can finish her sentence.

And in stepped a brunette, she has brown eyes and long brown hair. And she looked like to be holding some certain mission papers.

"Ano Tsunade sama, these papers are mix up here"

She walked in gracefully with some sort of sword covering hung on her back. And it caught everyone attention in the room. They kept thinking 'oh who's this? A new kunoichi with her team or something?' Even the two bastards watched her as well.

"Thank you Tenten, you can stay here since Hyuga Neji is also here."

The girl turned around and caught sight of the emotionless Hyuga who also was staring at her.

She smiled bright "Hi Neji!" before she threw herself into his arms and they hugged. With the Hyuga cheeks slowly hinted red as to have his eyes widening at how different his teammate looked rather than in the past.

All the other Ninjas gaze at the two with their eyes showing shocked. What happen to her signature PANDA BUNS?!

"Tenten-they're staring right now..." Neji spoke slowly. He usually didn't like hugs but he didn't want to push her away though. An audience is watching them, and so is a somewhat annoyed-looking Uchiha.

"It's okay we're teammates!"

Temari laughed. "Doesn't look like he only think of you like that-I think he meant more than teammatesss"

Naruto also join. "AWWW I WANT A HUG TOO-SAKURA CHANNNN" The pink-head pound him on the head. "In your dreams! You baka!"

...

After the whole 'hugging' thing ends. Tsunade started explaining to them about the first mission since they came back. And only the Uchiha didn't pay attention to kept trying to erase the image of Neji and Tenten hug out of his head.

...


	2. Chapter 1: The Undecided Decision

Shippuden Life

Espisode 1-Secret Of Tenten Clan

Chapter 1: The Undecided Decision

Summary: Tsunade had assigned a new mission for team Kakashi and team Gai,and this time! It include about Tenten clan! Something that nobody ever know about! But it there more terrible past for tenten over this mission that she had to get through?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,if i did,then tenten would be the main girl in the series.

SO QUICKIE UPDATE: TENTEN LAST NAME IS YUN NOT WONG

...

"I don't want to go on this mission!" she whined,stomping her feet like a five years old.

The Huyga sighed,looking at his teammate "But this is our team mission Tenten"

Then their teammate, Rock Lee (a.k.a beautiful green wild beast) suddenly sprang up,widening his eyes at her.

"My beautiful blossom Tenten! You cant miss this mission, we need your youthful help in this!"

She rolled her eyes. "i'm not going on this mission,and i'm not talking to you LEE!"

Neji grunted "We're going on this mission with Kakashi team, and this included your help, since it's about YOUR clan,what do you mean you wont go?"

"None of your business Huyga! You all figured it out on your own! Since your all GENIUSES!"

She stomped away from the training area.

...

POOF!

She disappeared...

...

"WHAT DO WE NOW,MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI! OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM GONE!"

He sighed "if she don't want to go,then she don't have to go,we cant do anything about it"

...

...

...

-Ichiraku Ramen-

(with team seven)

"RAMEN! NOTHING BETTER IN THE WORLD THAN RAMEN!"

Naruto has now eat (new record) ten bowls of ramen that has caused leading the dare of the smirking Sasuke,following along with a hot head Sakura and lastly the copy ninja hatake kakashi.

"Ramen good,but it's not good like revenge" Sasuke said smugly.

_Here we go again... _thought Sakura.

The blonde stand up from his table and glared at the Uchiha "EXCUSE ME?"

Sasuke cleared his throat "I said ramen are good,idiot."

"But what's after it?"

"Not good enough like..."

Kakashi whose was reading his 'icha icha paradise' and (a.k.a makeout paradise) look up from his book and stare at his student.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING TO YOU! KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Haruno Sakura finally got enough of all the yakking going on,with a (new record) of punches. She stood up grabbed the collar of Uzumaki shirt and throw him up in the air which he came back down,and when the moment come...

"SHANAROO!"

KA-POW! he dashes across the ground with his butt up in the air and the head shriveled up in the dirt.

DING DING DING!

...

...

...

"Why did you do that? sa-ku-ra chan?" said a purple eyed Uzuumaki after surviving the famous earthquake made by haruno sakura.

She slapped him across the face which leave a new red mark across the face.

"That a new nice record sakura" mumbled kakashi and his book.

"Hpm,don't make me do you next kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke was looking sakura,murmuring her name softly,while twirling her smooth silky hair. (her hair long in this story,sorry but I like her hair better this way)

This caused the pinkette to blush in return uncomfortably. "what?" she said,suddenly squeaked her voice.

He smirked "Hn,what wrong with twirling your hair?" he said huskily.

She blushed harder "It's fine, I-Im just wondering"

He stroke her hair again, "Which shampoo did you use?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which shampoo did you use."

She stared at him "Hey don't speak like that." she muttered.

He smirked "Hn,since you don't want to answer."

She stood up and walked out of the ramen stand.

She glanced at him suspiciously at him "Hey where are you going?" she shouted.

This causes the Uzumaki and their Sensei to look up.

"Nothing at all,just on a mission" he whistled.

She glared "What kind of mission?"

He shrugged "A 'shampoo' mission" he smirked when he saw her twitching her eyebrows.

And then he walked off in another direction,she hurried grabbing her wallet and dashed out after him.

Naruto stared at her "Hey where are you going?"

Kakashi looked up from his book.

She sighed "Ugh,he probably going to my house right now,i gotta stop him"

And then she disappeared out of sight.

...

"Hey Kakashi sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything going on between these two?"

The sensei scratched his head "I don't know,not sure,young love these day are confusing"

Naruto laughed is this how old people in the day talked?

...

...

...

-Gai and lee later on joined Naruto and Kakashi at Ichiraku ramen-

"OH KAKASHI MY RIVAL! IT TURN OUT WE HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS FOR THE NEW MISSION!"

Kakashi stared at gai from his book "what wrong?"

Lee cut in gai from talking "OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM TENTEN DOESN'T WANT TO GO ON THIS MISSION,BECAUSE IT INCLUDE HER UNKNOWN MYSTERIOUS YOUTHFUL CLAN AND HER UNKNOWN MYSTERIOUS YOUTHFUL BROTHER!"

Naruto frowned "mysterious clan?"

Kakashi cut in "Didn't you know Naruto? That the newest mission you,Sasuke,Sakura got with team 9,that is about Tennten clan?"

Naruto hanging his mouth open wide,he grinned, tenten clan is something that never spoken about! Boy he didn't know _she _got a clan.

"This is a better time to know! So what time do we leave?"

Gai held a thumbs up "TOMORROW YOUTHFUL NARUTO!"

Lee interrupted "BUT WHAT DO WE DO NOW SENSEI? WITHOUT YOUTHFUL TENTEN! SHE CANNOT HELP US FIGURE OUT THE MISSION OF HER CLAN! AND WITHOUT HER,OUR TEAM CANNOT BE FULLY AT ONCE WHERE IT WAS BEFORE!"

"OI LEE! IT VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO CARED FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE LIKE THAT!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

...

author: ALRIGHT! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN! CUE THE SUNSET!

naruto: YES MAM!

And suddenly a sunset background appeared out of nowhere,and our beloved sensei and student came running to each other with sparkle teardrop in their eyes.

"GAIIIIIIIII SENSEIIIIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEE!"

and there it was,the famous old youthful hug.

author: BACK TO THE STORY!

...

...

...

Naruto and Kakashi sat there,staring at the two in disgust.

"I'll go tell Sasuke and Sakura the news." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi got back to reading his romance novel.

"YOSH! GAI SENSEI! I SHOULD GO TRAINING RIGHT NOW,SO I CAN GET YOUTHFUL MORE THAN YESTERDAY!"

Gai thumbs up "LEE! REMEMBER TO DO THE YOUTHFUL GOAL! YOU SHALL PROMISED ME! IT VERY UNYOUTHFUL FOR YOU TO BREAK YOUR YOUTHFUL PROMISE!"

Lee runned in lightning speed out of the ramen stand,while naruto heading his way to sakura house.

That left two of our sensei.

"Cash for 30 bowls of ramen please?" teuchi said,grinning.

Kakashi quickly stood up,leaving the job and payment to his friend. "i gotta go gai,see ya!" he runned out of the place.

Gai stared down at his money.

-After a while-

"YOSH! I SHALL PAY FOR THESE YOUTHFUL STUFF! OH HOW IT UNYOUTHFUL OF ME TO EAT 30 BOWLS OF UNYOUTHFUL RAMEN! I NEED TO GET INTO A YOUTHFUL DIET!"

(a/n: guess who eat 30 bowls of ramen? -.-)

...

...

...

-Sakura House-

Sakura helplessly ran into her apartment, she folowed many staircase,finally founding sasuke at her front door.

She rolled her eyes "What are you doing here? Get out,your being a jerk"

She pushed him lightly off the door,only founding Sasuke looking at her.

Avoiding eye contact,she started a conversation "Do you even have time hanging around here? you need to get more information on our mission you know..."

He shrugged "The mission tomorrow,we still had one day left,relax."

She open the door,caught him still looking at her,she sighed,even though sometimes he a jerk,she do like him and it would be rude for her since he already here,she had nothing to do anyway.

"Do you want to come in?"

He glanced up "what?"

She muttered "you want to or not."

Before he could answer, Naruto burst into the hallway,jumping up and down.

Sasuke grunted,while Sakura pouted in disappointment,she just got Sasuke to be alone with her,and sasuke was about to answer until...

"Did you guys know the next mission is about tenten clan?"

Sasuke scoffed "we all know you idiot."

"Aaarghhh! teme!"

"Baka"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!"

The two boys silence down,glancing at their teammate.

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

-Tenten house-

(Tenten p.o.v)

Why does this mission get in the way?

I know what you all are thinking,why am I so upset about things with my clan or my brother,something that you never heard about.

Well the thing is...I hate my brother and my clan,some thing that i never want to spoke about,or i don't want to.

Isighed as i brush my hair,it was down,at first i dint get used to putting my hair down,i put my hair into two chinese buns,but after awhile i started putting it down and i got used to it yea my hair not up,is down,have a problem with that? first day putting it down NOBODY recognized it was me,and the boys started calling me a hottie,i kicked all their butt of course.

alright...i think i'm getting off topic now.

author: ya think?

pfft! whatever...

Anyway,the mission is to tracked down my brother,who killed innocent just to take weapon and making my clan stronger.

Do you have any idea how hard it is? going to school while having people whispering 'hey that girl older brother is a murderer'?

Yea i been through it all,tell me about it...

It the day of the mission,team kakashi and our team go on a mission together.

I gotta agreed though,going on mission with team kakashi is fun,especially when lee and naruto on sugar,boy it would be a real party.

I wonder if they are going yet?

Yawn,i'm pretty tired and bored,maybe i should take a walk or something...

I grabbed my hoodie and headed down the street.

...

...

...

-At the mission-

(sakura p.o.v)

"What do you mean she not coming?" Sasuke shouted after me and him found out Tenten not coming to the mission.

Neji huffed in response "She doesn't like being near her clan or her brother"

He scoffed "And your not doing anything about it?"

Lee burst in "WITHOUT HER,WE CANT KNOW MUCH ANYTHING ABOUT THIS MISSION"

Naruto sighed "She even called us all a genius and told us to figured it out on our own"

I shook my head "it's called -being stubborn-"

Neji and Sasuke looked at me.

I shrugged "I been her friend so I know,there times when she don't like something so she turn down people offer when she mad."

"How come I didn't know?"

"But it's girl stuff..."

We stand in silence for awhile,not knowing what to do.

Near some tree for suddenly there was a big thump on the grass!

We all turned around,being on our guard.

"HEY WHO IS IT THERE?"

No answered...

So I dashed after the bushes where it happen,only founding a grumpy girl muttering cursing to herself.

I widened my eyes and frowned "Tenten?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

(normal p.o.v)

"Guys! Look what i found!"

All the guys turn to look at Sakura,which they found themselves looking at a grumpy Tenten.

"TENTEN?"

"Why are you all so suprised i'm here?"

The boys silence themself while Sakura fix the leave that was messing up Tenten hair.

"Hn,I thought you said you don't want to go on this mission" Neji looked at her.

Tenten glared at him "Old geezer,i'm not going on this mission,i'm just spying on you guys"

Sasuke frowned "Hn, I know you want to go"

She shot back "No,why would I,especially that jerk"

"Tenten get over it,he still your brother"

"Your only saying that because I know well the problem with you and Itachi."

They all looked at sasuke and tenten.

"You guys know...each other in the past?"

Sasuke frowned "Hn"

"Exactly,our clan just hate each other that all"

"The uchiha?"

"Yea,and her clan"

"Hey! That's only because of my brother!"

"Well you people should have helped me when my clan got killed" he growled

"How are we supposed to know? And I was six years old that time!"

...

...

...

author: okay pause for a second,i know you all probably got confused,but this is how it goes.

The wong clan (tenten,that her last name in this story) and the uchiha (sasuke) don't like each other

Tenten have an older brother named tenji,and he is friend with itachi,before that the two clan were like neighbor,they traded goods and always work together,but after the murder of the lord lady of the wong clan (Tayumi,tenten mom) then rumor started to spread seeing that Shizuka(sasuke mom) was the one who murder her friend,then war started to broke out a year later after the akatsuki and the uchiha destroyed the wong clan and their villages.

Many starve from death while other got kidnapped in the middle of the night,and soon the population of the wong clan is gone,and the last one that was left was the main family (which is tenten family) all other branch family all killed.

Tenten parent died when the clan got under control by the uchiha and the akatsuki.

Some said that the uchiha were jealous after finding out that the wong clan was one of the top powerful clan in konoha village.

Two years later the uchiha clan got destroyed by itachi,but it was the truth that was behind it,while the uchiha thought it was tenji from the wong clan who killed all of the uchiha for revenge from what happen two years ago.

The survivor left in the wong clan is tenten family,and what left in the uchiha whose survived...

is sasuke...

...

...

...

**author : Ok i hope you all get what i meant after all those writing,if your still confused,then please ask your question in the review space,i'll be happy to answer them,and yes the reason why i made tenten and sasuke close is because i am also a huge fan of sasuten so you'll seen alot of it.**

**i talk too much! on with the story!**

**...**

...

"So do you want to come with us or not?"

After tenten and sasuke shot death glares at each other,the haruno finally calm them down and now the team started to walk outside of the leaf village.

"That's what i'm here for"she scoffed.

Neji stared at his teammate "Then why were you so whiny before then?" tenten pouted.

Sakura answered,smirking "Mood swing,well at least now i'm not the only girl here"

"Come on admit sakura,you know you have bigger mood swing than me,especially to sasuke"

The haruno blushed and the uchiha look away from her,while crazy rock lee bobbing up and down.

"OH HOW YOUTHFUL LOVE IS!"

Tenten smirked at her friend,Ino, Hinata and she always knew their pinkette friend have a long time crush on Sasuke,whose seem to never have any clue that she did like him.

Naruto and Neji seem to not interested of what going on,so they walked up ahead instead.

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

After many days,since tenten clan is far away from leaf village,a few times they would place camp for a night resting and when it morning they would continued again.

"Hn, Tenten i saw your village"sasuke said

She turned to look at sasuke, whose was looking back at her,which made the Huyga clenching his fist for some odd reason.

Sakura noticed it and rolled her eyes "Relax,they're not doing anything"

Sure they stand close to each other,but really? Well they are whispering some secret stuff...

"I don't think I should be the only one worrying,"

She opened her mouth to say more,but was cut short when there a huge explosion from far east.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"Naruto squeaked

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond and pound him on the head "Explosion,you idiot"

"Hm,well it's probably my grandma cooking" tenten shrugged.

Sakura raised her brow "Explode from cooking?"

"Or it might be my sister weapon training"

Lee widened his eyes "OH YOUTHFUL! I HOPE THEY'RE OKAY!"

The green beast of konoha suddenly burst from youthful spring and run all the way to black smoke looking house.

*lee: OI YOUTHFUL AUTHOR! MY NAME IS NOT GREEN BEAST! IT _BEAUTIFUL GREEN WILD BEAST _!*

author: oi whatever either way,let continued.

...

"LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

the team no longer saw their 'youthful' friend,so they 'youthfully' shrugged and hn and hpm,so these 'youthful people went after their 'youthful' friend.

*naruto: STOP USING YOUTHFUL!*

author: no 'youth' cannot do that 'youthfully','youth' is 'youth',and it 'youthfully' cool.

Naruto: oh god...

...

"Woah..."

The rest had follow after Lee and now found standing in front of a huge elegant builiding.

"This is where you used to live?" sakura asked tenten when sasuke ring the doorbell.

She nodded "yup,but before it was much smaller,until the uchiha came to destroyed it,so we rebuilt it"

Everyone turn to look at Sasuke but found him huffed in response.

Even Neji he felt left out,his best friend/teammate never told him she knew his enemies since they were little,up until now.

They waited for awhile until the door flung open and there stood an old lady in which she was holding a kunai in her hand.

"Scumbag! I told you to-TENTEN?"

"Obaa chan!"

The two hugged while the other shrugged.

"It nice to meet you Baa-chan!" yelled naruto,earning a new punch from the hot-head sakura.

*sakura: WAIT HOLD ON!*

author: *munching on chocolate cupcake* what?

sakura: I'M NOT A HOT-HEAD!

author: *laughed nervously* your kinda a hot-head, i admit the truth now so don't kill me.

sakura: HPM! *going on quibblo, taking a quiz to whether see if your a hot- head or not*

(a/n: yup and i do not own Quibblo, if you wanted to see what it is,then there a place called 'google')

...

...

...

After a long brief of introduction,all of them finally walked into the 'Wong' clan household.

"Wow! This place is big!" Indeed it is,rows of flower (mostly carnation) decorated neatly on the elegance stairway,maids and butler were running back and forth to services,while other discussed on the latest theory of their clan,while children running around the building,playing hide and seek.

The other were commenting while sakura thought back to herself.

"Hey guys" she asked,they all turn and look at her "have any of you seen lee?"

Tenten wrinkled her eyebrow and nodded"oh yea,i completely forgot,we came here to look for him"

"Well this will be easy" the uchiha spoke up,leaving to everyone surprise,since he haven't spoke a word ever since they reach the doorway."Baa-chan,have you seen a boy with a black bowl-cut melon hair style,with white-black contact eye that are very big and googly,also he have some very bushy eyebrow that he never share with anybody who have no eyebrow (a/n: such as gaara XD) and he wearing this massive weird green jumpsuit only because of his sensei,with this orange 'leg warmer' and i figured he also the one with lightning speed who rushed into this house,while yelling 'YOUTHFUL! YOUTHFUL! IS EVERYBODY OKAY?'"

After a surprisingly longest line we ever heard the uchiha spoke,we all give him the famous look...

It called the 'WTF' look.

Grandma Tamayi nodded slowly "Boy,good gracious do you mean the one who in the kitchen right now,cussing with unyouthful words?"

They all nodded and tenten asked her grandma suspiciously "what did you do to him?"

"Oh no,nothing but making him doing the dishes with the maid for bursting in this household mansion without permission,alright you should bail your friend out,i gotta go to sleep,and welcome back sasuke"

The uchiha turn to look away and muttered cussing,the old lady just laughed and shrugged her head,say stuff with 'kid these days'.

...

...

...

"You could have been nicer to my grandma you know"

"Hn"

Tenten and Sasuke was walking around the garden in her house,after the rest of them bail lee out of the main kitchen,they all burst out laughing after they saw lee in a 'maid uniform' and right after they discovered a drunk man almost making out with him,poor lee just bright red.

tenten sighed, and thought _how could sakura like this jerk? For a smart person like sakura have to like someone else more 'suitable'_

They walked for awhile in awkward silence,basically meaning 'tenten trying to start a conversation but don't know if it the right word to say or not,while the Uchiha just kept silence as alway.'

"Hey remember this place?"

"Hn?"

"This place."

"The place where i go to after my whole clan got _killed _yea i think i remember" he mocked.

She rolled her eye "hpm,like itachi said,you always talk about depressing stuff"

He glared at her "what else do i have?"

"When you give me a birthday present" she said.

"It pretty normal,it your birthday party,all your friends were there so how is _that _speacial?"

"You give me 'weapons' the first weapon i received that when i started to feel strong about myself"

He can't help but blushed, he knew he hate her and her clan,but deep down,there a part of him that liked her (a/n: it was mention in the introduction) he even come to Jiraya once and asked him that question,but the old perv just replied weirdly 'if you feel weird about her,then make out with her'.

And at the beginning (a/n: also mention in the intro) he felt he had no chance to tell her,the huyga got more chance since he her 'sparring partner' and 'precious teammate' but he had a chance too,he knew her since they were little,it not like they are stranger who never spoke to each other and suddenly like each other.

And when she said those words...it felt like a gift to him...

...

It late at night,the weapon mistress and the uchiha were still walking around,mostly talking while observing clues for the mission.

"OI GUYS! IT NIGHT ALREADY! YOU SHOULD COME INSIDE AND HAVE DINNER WITH US!" shout by the uzumaki.

Both of them rolled their eyes at the hyperactive blond.

"He still active at night?"

Sasuke smirked "he doesn't have that nickname for no reason"

She laughed while the Uchiha still smirking.

At the window was an enrage,angry looking Huyga.

The one question on his mind was.

When did these two got too close together?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THE END (Of this chapter)**

**Sorry i haven't update :P at first i was clueless on what to right but alot of funny weird wasting idea (i'm not even sure if it funny) came to me and this is all i got...**

...

...

...

...

**I know you have one question.**

**Where is the nejiten?**

**SEE! That the best part! You always have to save the best thing for last and that is what i'm going to do now.**

**The reason why i like putting sasuten (bcuz i like this couple as much as nejiten) and also bcuz i want to make the nejitensasu love triangle,nothing better in the world than making huyga neji jealous.**

**It not an opinion...it a fact...**

**And so here the preview of the next chapter!**

**-Preview-**

**_The longer i'm staying here seeing these two,the more i'm going to die before telling her how i feel..._**

**(Guess who just said that line)**

**I know it a short preview,but when i said i'm getting you a preview,it mean i'm going to put lines and you will have to guess whoever just said that for the next chapter,which is starting will answer it in that cute little button down there ^_^**

**REVIEWS PLZ!**

**Oh and thank you for my first two lovely reviews (good thing it not flame) **

**princesshuyga01**

**Butterfly Ninja 14**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Tenji

Shippuden Life

Espisode 1- Secrets Of Tenten Clan

Chapter 2-Enter Tenji

Summary: So far,team Gai and team Kakashi are doing fine on their mission,they're almost done with the mission,until a shadow stepped in and ruined it,and what going on with Neji? What make him angry so much and why is he avoiding tenten?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto,even a tiny piece? i just ate a cup of ramen and just discovered i _ate _naruto. (search on google,it a food)

SO QUICKIE UPDATE: TENTEN LAST NAME IS YUN NOT WONG

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BEST MEAL I EVER HAD!"said a full-mouth Uzumaki.

Everyone gather around the dining table while maids started bringing food faster,despite how the hyperactive blond ate almost all of the food.

Sakura who was across from him,rolled her eyes "Use your manner,baka."

"I CAN'T HELP IT SAKURA-CHAN! IT's JUST TOO DELICIOUS!"

Tanya,(tenten aunt) noticed this and beamed at him. "Why thank you ,young man!"She had a brown ponytail and adjust her woman look by adding the usual glasses she wear everyday.

"It a youthful meal that everyone should have for their youthful health!" Lee assured her.

The older woman seem flatter by everyone comment ,since she the official cook who make all of this.

While everybody else making friendly conversation with each other,the Huyga himself cant help but suddenly keep that image in his head.

The image of the Uchiha and his teammate walking back to the house together,and how the heck did he make her laugh?

Could it be that he...jealous?

No it couldn't be! He'a a Huyga and Tenten is his best friend,why on earth would he have feelings for her,the traditional Huyga males rules is,never fall for a woman this easily.

Every of his fan girls, he always known for turning them down,the saying of 'no girls will make the Huyga Neji fall for them that easy' suddenly vanished from his mind,all because of his teammates now he lose his reputation as a Huyga he supposed to be.

He felt angry and jealous, ever since this mission started,he doesn't feel like a Huyga,the Uchiha and his teammate keep getting closer than he thought they would be,while he have to be in the shadow.

No he can's be in a shadow like this,he's a Huyga and he gets what he want.

He stood abruptly from the table,much leaving to everyone silence down,and all eyes are on him.

Tenten also noticed this "Your okay Neji?" she asked,looking worried.

He frowned and muttered "I just need some fresh air" without another word,he walk out of the dining room.

Even Tenten,herself felt embarrassed of her own clan,much to what just happen right there, "Please excuse him" she excused herself and went after him.

...

...

...

...

...

-At the main entrance-

"Neji!" she called out,which earned a glare from the huyga when he facing her "What?"

"What happen? You looked...mad"

Even if she dint admit it herself,she hate seeing the huyga neji mad, when he mad, it like anybody happy place would turn into their worst nightmare,that how bad it is.

"How was the walk with the _uchiha_?" he spat out the word uchiha like a poison insect,about to stung somebody.

Much to tenten dismay,the weapon mistress noticed this and suddenly giggled "Aww! Is the huyga neji _jealous_?"

He huffed in response and scoffed "I'm not!"

She burst out laughing,never in her life did she ever make the huyga jealous,and since she did now,the only line she had in her mind was.

_Nothing better in the world than making huyga neji jealous _(a/n: It in the last chapter)

*tenten: for once,i agreed with you,it sooo fun making the Huyga jealous!*

author: *snickering* there alot more to come.

neji: my pride as a huyga lost officially...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What so funny?" he snapped,realizing the thought of him caring for her,she burst out laughing like this.

She smirked "Oh come on Huyga! You know well there no other guy can be as great as you!"

He looked stunned and confused "What?"

"The fact that you dint know it in the first place,i thought your a genius!"

He suddenly thought how ridiculous he sound when he just started seeing her and the uchiha walk around like that,it only one day and he acting as if she just dumped him.

On the outside he just replied a cold 'hn' and pouted in anger,on the inside he felt relieved that at least she still care about him,but he still known that the Uchiha will take all of the time he got to make tenten fall for him.

The competition still on,and neji still had a chance.

...

...

...

After a big scene outside,the two walked back together to the building,everyone still making conversation but all the maid are cleaning up the leftover food on the table,and they bring in dishes to wash at the kitchen.

Tanya was telling Sakura about herself,while Naruto and lee argued on who Sakura think look better,sasuke there however,telling them neither of them looked as hot as him (a/n: too much OOC?)

"Hey what happen out there?" sakura asked her friend the moment she came in,the weapon mistress didn't mind telling her friend,so she tell every bit of detail while the medical ninja listen carefully as if a reporter just research on the latest new gossip.

She cooed "Oooh! Neji jealousss!"

Tenten laughed along with her,the reason why sakura wasn't mad is because she left out the part 'where neji jealous is because of sasuke' if she find out that it was her sasuke-kun,boy the place would be destroyed by one hit on the ground. (a/n: earthquake)

"So...do we have anything new for the mission?" asked naruto,everybody stopped what they're doing and turn to face the Uzumaki,he did have a good point though,it seem they dint exactly picked up any clues for this.

Tenten scratched her head,feeling embarrassed, "Erm,not really...i dint thought about it"

"Well all we really have to do is to track down your brother" sakura said.

Hearing this,the weapon mistress grinned evil, "Finally,time to kick some butt!"

"We found some traps that your brother set around the house" tanya sighed.

_so he really is up to something _sasuke thought.

"Could he have plan anything?" sakura asked.

"No the circumstances is,it might have something to do with itachi...sasuke"

Hearing that name,spat out that name and sasuke felt like his worst nightmare could come true.

"What would Itachi want with this?"

"Maybe hearing his little brother on a mission like this,yea he might be involved."

"That not true!" Tenten argued,she know sasuke hate him,but she still believed that itachi love him like a little brother.

"Tenten i know you missed him but that doesn't mean you should defend him,the guy a monster!" he growled.

"He not sasuke! He your older brother!"

"He told me i should always hate him ever since from the beginning!"

"That not what he meant!"

"GUYS! CALM DOWN!"

The two stopped arguing and turned to see the rest of them there with a shocked expression on their face.

"I'm going outside" he grunted and took off.

She scoffed "So do i"

The door slammed from behind them,and everyone in the room became silence.

Naruto sighed " I'll get ready for tomorrow,for whatever will happen..."

He got up from the table,leaving Tanya,Neji,Lee and Sakura there at the table.

Sakura stood up and rush out the door after Sasuke, Lee and Neji stared at her.

"OH YOUTH! TOO MUCH DRAMA IS ON! OH YOUTHFUL NIGHT EVERYONE!"

He runs out of the room and the huyga muttered something with good night,tanya chuckled and he excused himself from the table too.

Tanya there still sit at the table,nodding her head in disappointment.

"Oh Sasuke and Tenten,coming back home and still the same as ever." she chuckled.

Suddenly someone emerged to the room,before she could scream or yelled,she noticed the sharp knife that was holding in the person hand,the person rushed to her and covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Someone will exchanged for you soon"

Before she said anything,the person knocked her out and the last thing she saw was light and blood all over the room.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-With sasuke and sakura-

The uchiha sighed,sitting on the hilltop outside of the house.

He looked up and could have sworn he saw his mother eye up on the moonlight,going back to this place have made so much memories of his life bursting at the moment.

"Sasuke-kun?..."

There goes that voice,no doubt it not tenten since she would never call him that,so the only choice is sakura.

He turned around finding her blushing madly,he raised an eyebrow 'she can be so confusing sometime'.

author: Yo!

sasuke: Yea...?

author: I thought you knew.

sasuke: *frowning* knew what?

author: why she blushing...?

sasuke *blushed* no.

authtor: *rolling eye* man you might be good at genjutsu,but you are soooo bad at acting.

sasuke: well actually i-

author: CUE THE LIGHTS!

...

"Your alright?" she asked sitting beside him.

He dint say anything,he used to think she such a fangirl but now he actually thought she becomes more serious.

"Hn,why are you here?"

She shrugged,"checking on you like a teammate must when he downs,why?"

He looked at her and she looked at the moon,for once in his life he thought she never been annoying.

"Sakura..." she turned to him,he continued "When did you...change so much while i was gone?"

She puzzled at his question,for once in her life he had never talk to her long enough like this.

"Well...where do i begin..." she said,smiling "Well when you knocked me out after i cried for you,awoke from a bench,i changed my thoughts"

He frowned "what thoughts?"

She smirked "About you."

Man he was dead curious,he seriously dint like if he never known what people thought about him.

She continued anyway "Naruto go train with Jiraya,while you go off with wanting powers from orochimaru,that left me alone and i dint know what to do"

"So...is that when?" he questioned

As if reading his mind,she nodded "yea i became a student of tsunade-sama,and became a medical ninja"

"That it?"

"Yea,that it."

She smiled, he seem so talkative today,it made her happy to share her thoughts with a guy that she liked-i mean a close friend.

"Well we should be going back,it night already"

They walked back,for once she felt as if he dint see her as an annoying fangirl,she felt grateful so that why she spoke her next word.

"Thanks for asking,it felt grateful to me to share this with you,you seem so silent and never spoke a word beside the 'hn' i known i become stronger but yet i never share this with anyone before,thanks for being a great friend...sasuke"

The first time she spoke his name without the suffix 'kun' it felt as if she not annoying anymore.

"Hn" he replied,smirking.

She grinned, she get her teammate so much,he always act like this after she get mushy-gushy.

He dint want to admit it,even though he smirking on the outside,he smiling on the inside,he figured if he smiled to her now,it would ruin a reputation of an uchiha which whose supposed to be cold and heartless jerk,after a fight with tenten he got sakura to be there for him,that doesnt mean he don't like tenten but it just mean he liked sakura as much as tenten,both were thoughtful girls whose always been there for him in his life,better than ino or hinata to be exact.

Hn,but that doesn't mean he give up on tenten and let her go to the huyga.

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

"Bacon...i'm smelling bacon"

Naruto was up first for breakfast,(surprisingly) and now was headed toward the kitchen.

He took out ingredients egg,bacon strip,oatmeal,cereal,pancakes and waffles almost all the breakfast up on a pile.

The bacon were sizzling on the frying pan on the stove,he cracked the egg on another frying pan and put the fire at medium.

He went to the refrigerator and took out carton of milk and drank it from the carton and he took out a piece of toast with butter.

While waiting for the bacon to be done,he walked to the dining room with half open eye and put the carton milk down on the table,he noticed the wall color were red and he thought the table blanket was red,even though that not how it looked like last night.

He touch the table and frowned,why is it bloody?

His hand now red,he dint remember bleeding? suddenly his bright blue ocean eye open widely and he froze at what he saw.

The whole room was covered in blood,on the table he noticed was a broken glasses and a piece of note taped on the edge of the table.

He gulped as he took the note out and traced the word,ever in his life had he ever felt his heart beating so fast.

_You'll regret going on this mission on the last day._

He knew the next thing he did was not manly like a ninja at all...

He screamed.

* * *

><p>"Was that naruto?" tenten said,froze in her spot.<p>

The rest of them were on the patio and just heard the loud scream that was heard from the kitchen.

Even sasuke was worried,naruto a loudmouth and everything but the blond idiot were still his best bud and he kill anyone who ever hurt him. (a/n:bromance).

"Oh i know him,ten and that idiot would never scream weirdly like this,he brave but he wouldn't screamed even if we are in real deep trouble."sakura muttered.

"YOUTH! I HAVE TO GO CHECK ON HIM!" Lee emerged from the patio and ran toward the mansion.

"Wait Lee!" sakura called after him.

That left a huyga,uchiha and a weapon specialist (a/n: pretty interesting ne?")

She can almost feel the awkward atmosphere between the three of them,she wondered why they shot death glares at each other.

Gulping,"Um...i better go in there...to see it"

She hurriedly walked away from the two of them,they still stay in their spot and still glaring at each other.

"Hn,even if she your teammate,that doesn't mean she officially yours..._huyga _" he smirked,he figured he going to settle this already,since tenten not here,he going to show the huyga that tenten is _his _girl.

Neji growled,if uchiha want to pick a fight,he had no problems with it then.

"Fine,why don't we settled this now then?" neji stood closer,reaching a foot taller than sasuke.

Before he could say anything else,someone ran from the door and blocked the distance between those two.

It was sakura,she quickly blocked those two and spoke sternly "We're in troubles here,but that doesn't mean you two pick out on each other"

They lowered their gaze at another and realized she meant they had to drop the situation and figured out something more important,who cared about the mission when your about to show the guy who trying to get attention from the girl you had a crush on?

* * *

><p>"No wonder,so i see..."<p>

The group was in the dining room,naruto explained to them what happen to him while he trying to get breakfast,neji jumped to conclusion right away that since a broken glasses was on the table,it must mean tenten aunt tanya must have been kidnapped,since no one else but her wear glasses,and sasuke know right away it must have been tenten brother tenji,since he the target for this mission.

Tenten was furious,not only the fact that her brother struck at her again,but the fact that her aunt had been kidnapped and heck darn she know where her aunt is!

"That older brother of mine!" she growled "i swear i could rip his head off in a sec"

Sasuke sighed,he get and feel how tenten feel,since he had an older brother and he known well exactly when your brother pushed you to become stronger in a hateful way,since they both have brothers like that,he guessed that how he and tenten understand each other.

"HEYO! ARE YOU PEOPLE IN TROUBLES?" shouted someone at a certain distance.

Sakura rolled her eye,it must be naruto,no one else but him "Why yes we are naruto" she mocked.

Naruto frowned "Sakura-chan i'm right here and dint say anything"

Sakura puzzled,the voice sound energetic,she thought it was him.

"YOUTH SAKURA,I THINK YOU GOT MIXED UP! OUR NARUTO-KUN DINT SAY ANYTHING!" lee chimed in.

"Wait a minute...guys,why is there some weirdo at our door?" tenten said,pointed to a girl at the door.

The girl had long black silky hair,she wear glasses with square shape,she wore a white t-shirt with a picture of french fries and hamburger and add in a red velvet jacket,she wear skinny jeans and boots.

"Haha,very funny sorry but i am not a weirdo" she mocked.

Naruto widened his eye "Guys! Don't be disrespectful! That author Ann!"

Sasuke raised his brows "Author who?"

She scoffed and smirked "The name is Ann,but you all call me Author Ann,got it?"

"Got it!"

The author smiled "Good,the boss is please with your cooperation"

"What are you doing here Youthful Author Ann? Are you supposed to be here?" Lee asked.

"Hmm,well we are in trouble of going with the story,and tenten?"

Tenten shot up "Yea?"

"Your brother own me a new notebook"

Tenten frowned "Why what happen? What did he do?"

Author Ann sighed "While writing this story,he ripped out all my precious page of my notebook that i used for this story,and in the studio he broke my new drawing pad,i had no idea why he did that but because of him,i almost lost this chapter because he broke in my laptop"

Sakura muttered "That horrible"

"Exactly"

Neji eyed the author suspiciously "What your true purpose here? You would't come in the story unless it an emergency"

The Author laughed at the huyga,the genius out of the group "Your always the sharp one aren't ya? Well your right though,i do come here for a reason,it a serious emergency,not that serious but it still is"

Sakura questioned "How?"

"The story running out of ideas,and tenten brother tenji intend to delete all my chapter,I'm having writer block and the fact that i don't know what to do with this story,i decide to have some mysterious murder in this espisode,after this the next espisode will be funner,because it have to do with naruto"

They looked over at naruto who was jumping up and down crazily.

"Aw man! I wish this episode over already!" he whined.

Author Ann laughed "Now,now it takes time,it will be over before you know it"

* * *

><p>"So Author Ann,judging since your the boss of this story,i suggest that you know about the murder of my aunt,since your the one who have her killed" tenten mumbled,glaring at the author who take note about the murder stress.<p>

"Why don't you read on the story ahead,we don't want spoiler here" grunt the author.

"So your saying that we should figured this problem without your help?" asked the cluless naruto.

She rolled her eye "Of course,what are you? Ninja? Exactly,ninja are smart,we have a genius here people!"

They looked at the huyga,the guy seem a bit flatter the fact he just got compliment.

"Uh-huh, and what do we have here? An author who had no clues how her story should go,there happy now?"

"Hai"

...

...

...

...

"Youth author! I thought you come here to help us out!" questioned the Rock Lee.

They looked at Rock Lee,the guy smart eh?Yes he right,the author come in here and dint even help the clueless looking bunch of childrens.

*All: WE'RE NOT CLUELESS! WE'RE JUST STUCKED IN THE MOMENT!*

Author Ann: Yea yea sure,you all stuck in the 'moment'.

...

The author laughed and shrugged "I lied then,i did not come here to help,just a warning"

"Then you should change your name to 'Imalyingauthor' then" the blond mocked.

"Shut up,your not the boss here! HUMPED!" Author Ann went on Quibblo and take a quiz to see if she a liar or not.

Tenten sighed "Forget it guys,she no help here ANYWAY"

The author snickered "That right,my dear SO LONG SUCKA!"

Before anyone said a word, the author disappeared out of sight in a dust of rainbow magic and rode away on a piggy who seem to suffocating because of the huge weight above her.

"Poor piggy,it just remind me of ino-pig so much"sakura giggled.

sasuke smirked,he just thought sakura looked so cute when she giggled.

* * *

><p>-Outside The Mansion-<p>

"They're in there sir,the leaf ninja" a servant answered,outside the mansion.

The older looking man smirked at what he looking through the window,but what pleasure him the most in the face of a uchiha,a powerful sharingan holder he thought probably like his brother.

"Been a long time since i see them,i'm sure itachi will be joyed too..." he cooed.

"When do we strike,my master?" asked the worried-looking servant.

He smirked "Late at night"

The servant nodded and pack their stuff, he and the man vanished out of the place,left only a single note tucked under the mass huge window.

* * *

><p>-Inside The Mansion-<p>

"Tenten what wrong?" the huyga asked his teammate,who was shaking badly and seem to be not concentrating on their strategy for this mission.

She gulped and twitched "I don't know neji,i felt something bad and unusual outside"

He frowned and went to look at the window,it was nothing dangerous but only filled with beautiful garden planted with roses and tulips and one water fountain with pennies drop at the bottom.

"It doesn't seem to have anything tenten,it normal as usual..." he spoke.

She sighed "Of course,but..." she paused "yea your right,i might have been sick or stressed about this"

"You'll be fine,maybe it worked up for you too much" he whispered closely in her ear,she felt her cheeks blushing madly and her inside filled with butterflies fluttering around.

He reach close to her face millimeter away,he touch her cheek and picked the brown strands of hair that was covering front of her face,he smile genuinely at her,she looked into his pearl eye.

The moment when he flash out of fairly tales,he was back in reality,she blushed and noticed a smirk on his face,oh that sexy smirk she seeing.

The next thing he did caught her off guard.

He kissed her.

No in disappointment,he kissed her forehead.

He kissed her on the forehead.

The forehead,instead of the cheek or lips.

She was disappointed,maybe in her fairytale,she thought he kissed for real.

"Sorry ten,i dint mean to do that" he apologized,noticing her disappointment.

She snapped put of her dream "Huh? Oh no,nothing! Um...er...uh you don't mean to do that,of course i understand..it just that..."

Staring into his pearl white eye,she realized how stupid she sound,never in her life had she ever had an awkward moment like this.

Neji smirked,she looked so darn cute when she embarrassed.

"OI NEJI,TENTEN WE'RE LEAVING THIS PLACE,WE HAD NEW PLANS" shouted naruto.

He glared at the uzumaki as he and tenten went to pack their stuff.

Basically because naruto just ruined his chance of telling tenten he love her.

Sasuke is here and he going to make tenten fall for him...

_The more i'm staying here seeing these two,the more i'm going to die before telling her how i feel _He thought sadly.

* * *

><p>-Late at night- (Take place in a wood)<p>

"Man! Tracking down your brother down it harder then i thought it would be!" naruto grumped.

Tenten sighed "How do you think i feel?"

"Ne, tenten-chan do you think someone watching us?" sakura hesitated.

Tenten gulped,knowing what she going to say "What do you mean?"

"Well we're walking in the middle of the night and i felt uneasy"

Yup,the exact same thing she felt earlier.

"MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM SAKURA!DON'T BE SCARED! AS LONG AS I'M HERE,I SHALL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! IT A YOUTHFUL PROMISE AND I PROMISED I WON'T BREAK IT!" lee shouted.

"SHUT UP BUSHY-BROW! SOMEONE MIGHT CHARGED US WITH YOUR LOUD VOICE!" naruto yelped,realizing someone might jumped out and kill them.

"MAKE ME NARUTO-KUN! AND BTW YOUR YELLING TOO!"

While the two argued,neji and sasuke rested at a spot for camp,they go piled out woods in the forest.

Sakura started taking out emergency medical kit unless something happened,tenten felt like the need that she do something,so she went to the wood to filled water for their carton canteen water,since it at night,she bring a kunai with her so she can defend herself if something happen.

* * *

><p>-In the wood-<p>

"It really creepy at night..."

She was now in the wood,looking for some water and food for supplies for camp.

There some dead leaves on the ground,and old tree roots that looked like was about to crack,owls were hooting and crickets were chirping through the cold night,it almost looked like it been hours since she saw the daylight,it was so dark that she decided that she need a lantern to see.

While walking, a dark figure was approaching her,she quickly noticed this and did something she regret doing.

She throw the kunai at the person and spoke out "WHO THERE?"

The person stay silent for awhile but then spoke up "You grown up ever since i saw you don't ya?"

"Come out whoever you are already" she growled,getting impatient.

The person stepped out to the light of the lantern and she knew who is it right away.

He had brown colored eye and he wore a traditional robe to the Wong clan,the rope was light brown and a brown pant and his hair was up in the traditional male chinese hair style back then,it was long and silky and he wore a ninja headband symbol of a dragon,the symbol of the Wong clan.

She barely speak out to who in front of her,but did anyway.

"ItS you...Tenji...nee-san"

* * *

><p>(Tenten p.o.v)<p>

I could have sworn he was smirking at me,what a great older bro whoop-de-doo.

"Why hello to you sis, you grown up to become such an elegant mature woman." he bowed gracefully.

I clench my fist "The same to you,_nee-san _"I spat out the word as if he was the most poisonous thing in the world.

He walked over to me,still smirking but he walking around me with that attitude of him "I see you and your little friend are on a _certain _mission"

"A mission to destroyed you and your pity life,why yes we are." i hissed.

He didn't seem to care and move on anyway "And how did it go?"

I smirked "why yes,it quite enjoyable"

He snickered "Foolish little sister,what made you think tracking me down on a certain mission will be completed soon enough?"

"The fact that a low-life like you doesn't deserved to live!" i flashed at him with one of Lee taijutsu,he quickly dodge it and soon began to throw shuriken at me.

I took out my weapon scroll and quickly search for my chain weights attack,I hit him with two chains weight it caught him off balance and he soon flying backward toward a trees,i stood up and dust off the dust that was on my clothe,i wait to see if he still going to attack and he did,he used a technique call 'dead dragon soul' which lead sucking the opponent chakra until they have no energy left.

I decided to use my 'Rising Twin Dragon since he use 'Dead Dragon Soul'

The scroll on my hand was now summoning all the weapon that i kept in there,i cut a little bit of blood from my finger and dashed it across the scroll,soon millions of weapon was flying toward him,he dodge everyone of them.

"Impossible!" i yelped.

He smirked "DiDN'T you realized that using your rising twin dragon is no match for my wind dust dragon? The fact that you use weapon against a wind element is no use,i'm sure back in the academy you should have know that already."

I felt so stupid,this happen to me twice,the first time was back in chunin exam,back when I fight with Temari,she was a wind user and I made a mistake of choosing weapon to fight with her,turn out that the reason why she win.

It official,i'm still weak as ever,i can't beat that guy,right when i thought i could defeat him.

"Why just as i thought you beat me,you still couldn't" he stepped closer to me,i was lying on the ground covered with blood from the damage when he suck all my chakra with the 'Dead Dragon Soul'.

I felt my tears welling up,even though it babyish but i can't help it,just as i thought when i was strong enough to take on him,here i am losing.

I thought he was about to do a finished blow but suddenly stopped...

He put his sword away and was about to walk away when i called out.

"Why dint you finished me with a final blow?"

He stopped and the next thing he spoke,made me regret of asking the question in the first place.

"Your too weak and useless to kill"

I cried again,that was the worst thing i ever heard him say.

He vanished from the wood before i close my eyes and that all I ever saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>(author p.o.v)<p>

He walked away,but she didn't notice him.

She didn't notice the single drop of tear fell from his face,and she dint hear what he said to her before walking away.

"I'm sorry sis." was all he say before disappeared out of the wood.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

**THE END (For this chapter)**

**-End Of Story Live Chat-**

**Author Ann: It feel so awesome when you put yourself in your own story ^_^**

**Panda_Girl1010: YOU KILLED MY AUNT! *sobbed***

**Author Ann:... O.O erm...well that how the story supposed to be.**

**MsUchiha777: Oh she just don't like character death in a story.**

**Author Ann: Right, sakura...or should i say** **_MsUchiha_**

**MsUchiha777: He not here anyway...*feeling guilty***

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Oh hey sakura.**

**MsUchiha777:EEP! Sasuke-kun! Why are you here?**

**The_6th_Hokage: Cause i told him about your username.**

**MsUchiha777: SHANAROO NARUTO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: *smirk***

**Byakugan_User20: What made you think he would keep a secret like that?**

**Panda_Girl1010: Is this you neji? Or hinata?**

**Brocoli_RockLee18: YOUTH TENTEN,I THINK IT NEJI-KUN, HINATA-SAMA WOULD NOT CHOOSE A NICKNAME LIKE THAT**

**Byakugan_User20: *glaring* and what wrong with this name?**

**Panda_Girl1010: Yea he right,our sweet hinata would not choose a nickname like that...**

**Byakugan_User20: But my question is-**

**Author Ann: OH SHOOT! I let you guys talk too much i forgot to tell what going to be the next chapter! All of you shut up already!**

***Silence***

**Author Ann: Better now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Wow that was lots of event for one day ne?**

**Nah it not actually one day,they actually had this mission for one week.**

**Oh and here the answer for this preview!**

**-The more i'm staying here seeing these two,the more i'm going to die before telling her how i feel.**

**But first:**

**Did you found the answer in this chapter?**

**-Yes :)**

**-No :(**

**If you did? Then awesome, If you dint? It fine here the answer.**

**N**

**E**

**J**

**I**

**Figured out the code yet? It neji for goodness sake!**

**Whoever find it get free ramen ^_^,nah jk,i'll love to but an author like me don't have enough money to treat free ramen.**

**And so here the preview of the next chapter!**

**-Preview-**

**_He loved her...he dint love me,after all those confession he still dint felt the same way..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm,it might be too cliches ne?<strong>

**Well i'm done writing,whew,i'll update soon again.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Mountain Of Death  New Team!

Shippuden Life

Espisode 1-Secrets Of Tenten Clan

Chapter 3- New Teams! Naruto-Tenten-Sasuke *** Lee-Sakura-Neji

Summary: The gang went to 'Mountain Of Death' to found some odd specific clues for the mission,turn out...there thousand of clues there! But then their leader,the genius Huyga Neji had new plans for them...to split into one group of three!But they were unhappy for what been chosen...but that what make the mission easier even if they din't know it already.

Disclaimer: -

Answer For The Preview:

-_I finally know the true meaning of teamwork,through someone i don't even know well _

Look for it!

Notes: Stay tuned for espisode 2,it will be coming soon! And one more thing...

There lots of romance for this chapter ^_^ so if your not the mushy-gushy type...

*Leave*

Wait no don't leave! STAY! You don't have to read all of them! I'll try my best not to make it too gushy kay?

*Nodded*

Okay cool! Lets continued!

* * *

><p>Author Ann: Oh! And BTW i don't own naruto! (sadly)<p>

Panda_Girl1010: Hey Author Ann what happen to your 'Disclaimer' button you put up there? Why dint it said anything?

Author Ann: Your brother broke it...again.

Panda_Girl1010: Oh.

MsUchiha777: Yup i saw it,he broke it 10 times today.

Panda_Girl1010: O_O

Author Ann: You guys should take him to rehab.

Panda_Girl1010: Oh no,we did,but he destroyed the place.

MsUchiha777: Talk about 'Psycho'

Panda_Girl1010: *snicker* exactly.

Author Ann: OKEY! We ladies talk too much,let the dear reader continued their wonderful reading! Shall we?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

"I cant believed it!I lost track of him again!" she growled angrily.

After the gang found Tenten on the ground with blood,they took her in immediately,Neji had her on his back and he set her down on the tent,while Sasuke asked her millions of suspicious question,she answered him millions of suspicious lies.

But as a genius,Neji already noticed she was lying and told her to tell the truth,she sighed as to meant she give up and she tell all of them how she saw her brother tenji and how they were battling to death to each other,and how he knocked her out with wind element and how he left her there covered in blood.

"Man you were so close to defeat him!" Naruto growled.

She hesitated with him,he always seem to understand whatever she say to him "Exactly! I thought it would be easy!"

"Okay,we all get that your disappointed but now i have to fix your wounds" sakura said.

Neji and Sasuke immediately know what it mean,they blushed and excused themselves out of the room,Lee noticed it too and excused himself also.

"Naruto-kun,we need to have Sakura fixed Tenten-san wounds,in private." Lee snorted,pulling the Uzumaki out of the tent.

"I know bushy-brow,that why i'm guarding on whoever come to the tent to peeked."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and punch him "THAT MEAN YOU NEED TO BE OUT OF THE ROOM,IT'S PRIVATE YOU BAKA! THE ONLY THING WE NEED TO GUARD IS YOU! YOU PERV!"

He sent flying backward out of the tent,crashing some chair they set up for camp,a loud crash can be heard from the tent,Neji and Sasuke noticed this and rolled their eye 'Naruto you baka'.

They saw Lee running out of the tent with a broken broom,and yes we all know who broke it.

The green beast saw Neji and Sasuke glaring at the looking-frightened Uzumaki,probably since they were worried if Naruto had the intend to 'take off Tenten clothes'.

"Oh youth,this is a long youth day" he sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>-Inside the tent-<p>

"Hold still ten" Sakura assured her as she took out her shirt which reveal her white bra,which was badly wounded with blood on it.

She nodded at her and turn her back to sakura so she can check her pulse.

"So...are you and Sasuke friends..in the past?"

Tenten widened her eye at Sakura and frowned "Well yea...kinda...why?"

She shrugged "You guys seem to be pretty close together,ever since we went on this mission,so yea i guess that why-"

"Nothing is between us,Sakura" she said immediately.

Sakura mumbled "That not what i meant."

"But you were thinking it." Tenten replied. "Admit it".

She sighed and stood up "I don't know,it just that...i really like him and i just want to know if he feel the same way"

Tenten smiled "You should confessed then! Somehow you don't know unless you try!"

"What if he doesn't felt the same way? Then that mean i'll be a lonely cat lady!" she groaned.

Tenten rolled her eye,she getting tired of hearing this conversation "Well try?"

Sakura grinned at the annoyed-looking Tenten "Sure,but only if you confessed to Neji."

She scoffed "Like heck i will! I don't even like him!"

"Liar."

She groaned and cross her arm "Hmmm...fine i'll think about it,i might only."

"You should ten,you should before he lose interest in you"

The brunette frowned and about to ask more but before she could,Sakura had done cleaning her wounds and she excused herself from the tent,she watched as Sakura walked away from the tent and the only thing on her mind was...

What does Sakura means when she said Neji will soon lose interest in her?

* * *

><p>-With the boys-<p>

"Sakura-chan din't have to hit me that hard" Naruto wailed,holding his injured head.

Sasuke groaned, Naruto complain was heard throughout the whole day since they're here,and he swear his head nearly explode from it.

"Shut up and go to sleep or something dobe" he hissed,obviously hate being bothered,since he was trying to sleep,Especially since the Huyga and Rock Lee were asleep peacefully.

"Aargh! Teme! How am i supposed to sleep if i had an injured head?"

"Well tried to! Baka!"

"AARGHH! TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Both of them flinched only to found an angry-looking Huyga,even Sasuke was scared that time.

*Sasuke: I'M NOT SCARE OF HIM!*

Author Ann: Now,now...you know this is how the story goes.

Sasuke: SHUT UP! NO I AM NOT!

Naruto: *gulp* Uh-Oh.

Sakura: Erm...Sasuke-kun...

*The three of them found an enraged scary author*

Naruto: Sasuke! You idiot! Look what you done!

Sasuke: Tch,even if she the boss,it doesn't mean i'm scared of her.

Author Ann:Dare to repeat that...WIMP!

Sasuke: Oh this is so on! I declare thumb war!

Naruto & Sakura: O.O

Author Ann: BRING IT ON! I'LL BEAT YOU EVEN IF MY PRECIOUS THUMB BROKE!

Naruto: Hey guys! What about the story?

Author Ann: WRITE IT YOURSELF! WE NEED TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

(Thumb war begin...NOW!)

Sakura: Leave them be,Naruto we need to move on *sighed* (Boy she really need to write more important stuff for the story instead of writing these stupid nonsense)

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

"AAARRRGHHHH! HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?"

The gang were now traveling to...(who-know-where) and were now very hot and tired because of the hot sun.

Nah just kidding,they are actually traveled to a place called 'Mountain Of Death' (a/n: too cliches?)

The mountain of death were also a place where Tenji holding his secret objective hideout and up to mischief,they had to come to the mountain to escort back and fixed all the problem he was causing,because the main thing they have to do is to only track him down and bring him to Konoha,and let Tsunade decided what to do with him.

In the trip,all what could hear is Naruto complain,the bird singing and the whisk of the wind,and also the heavy atmosphere of the Huyga and Uchiha with the weapon mistress in between them.

Too much can be heard in one day,it been a week for this mission and they haven't got any specific information.

Oh...kami...this is going to be a long day...

...

"This mountain is actually quite peaceful" Sakura said observing around the place.

"It been said that Mountain are usually quite crowded,birds are usually chirping,people are usually hiking,but for this mountain...too quiet can be a problem" Neji said,going around testing some strange aura around.

"As expect from our elite genius,Huyga Neji!" Tenten laughed.

Neji smirked,seeing the Uchiha envy him.

Lee sighed,obviously because this mountain trip had been taken for days,and he thought this story is too long,so he thinking we should speed up a little bit.

*Lee: It not that.*

Author Ann: Heh?

Lee: *sighed* Sakura-san doesn't even notice my beauty of youthfulness.

Author Ann: Oh well,not my problem.

Lee: *sobbing* OH YOUTH! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?

(The author continued writing while poor Lee go sobbed in the corner.)

...

"Dattebayo? Hey guys, what is that?" Naruto called them up in the mountain.

Sakura asked him when they reach up to him "What wrong Naruto?"

He ignored her and pointed to the top "No,look up there."

They all looked up only to find a factory with several workers,who were delivering boxes around,oddly all the boxes had pictures of a golden dragon and all their uniform were white robe with symbol of the same dragon of the factory.

"Hn,finally some clues are here" Sasuke grunt,since they were here for days and din't found anything up until now.

"Let have a new plan" Neji spoke,trying to get everyone attention.

Naruto interrupt him "Wait! What about our old plan Neji? Why do we need a new one?"

Sakura punch him in the head "SHANAROO! Naruto you BAKA! Just shut up and listen to what Neji-san will say! He the captain!"

For a second Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto,this idiot had to deal with scary Sakura almost all the time, all he ever had to deal is Sakura annoying side with Sasuke-kun,but really the annoying Sakura side is much better than the scary side of her, he can't help but think how terrible it would be if she ever punch him in the face like that.

So...yeah after punching him,Neji get back to the subject.

"Erm...okay,what i'm about to say is that we need a new plan" Neji said,while in the background you could see Naruto wailing.

"And how the new plan going to be?" Tenten asked.

"Yes this is where it all come in,we need a group of three." he replied.

They frowned "Three?"

"It the only best choice,since we have six people in our group"

".."

Author Ann:Let take a look at who they want to group with ne?

Tenten: _Hmm,group of three ne? Then i probably want Neji and...hmm Sakura too._

Neji: _Tenten of course,and who else?...Well i only want Tenten and me._

Sasuke: _Sakura or Tenten fine,but i want the Huyga too so i can let him see me and Tenten together -smirk- perfect time._

Sakura: _EEP! Of course is Sasuke-kun! But i only want me and him! Lots of alone time for us if that happen! Ugh! But please spare Naruto!_

Naruto: _Sakura-chan and me! But the third person can rather be Tenten or Neji, not bushy-brow or that Teme Sasuke!_

Lee:_ Sakura-san is the only choice! And the third should be my rival Neji or blossom Tenten! Not Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun!_

Author Ann: Wow...pretty interesting thought...

* * *

><p>"So how do we do this? What if we don't like the person we grouped with?" Naruto asked,glaring at Lee.<p>

"Still doesn't make a difference,whoever you grouped with will be the one,so here the direction"

They all looked as Neji placed bunch of cards on the ground,all were blank and (who-know-what) is behind, they watched closely as he place a white note down,with a pen beside it,figuring out it was actually a normal sticky-note.

"Okay,i want you all to pick two cards from this pile,don't peek at it, just wait till everyone done"

All of them bent down and carefully picked two cards from the pile and wait till everyone done.

...

-A few minutes later-

"Okay flip your paper over"

All of them flip their paper over on the ground only to found pictures of each other.

Tenten frowned when she saw this "Um...Neji why do i have a picture of Sasuke and Naruto? Does this mean anything?"

The Huyga felt his throat tightened _So it was not me _"It just mean that those two are whose your going to group with"

Naruto and Sasuke froze at this and look at their paper.

There it is, Naruto saw picture of Tenten and Sasuke...while Sasuke saw a picture of Naruto and Tenten

Sasuke smirked _Take that Huyga,i can finally be grouped with your girl _

Naruto wailed _NOOO! Not Sasuke! Anyone but him! I was hoping it would be better if it with Sakura and Tenten!_

Tenten grumbled _Weirdest combination i ever seen...i know much about Sasuke...but what about Naruto? I was disappointed i was not grouped with Neji!...WAIT WHY HIM? NO WAY! HE MY TEAMMATE! NOT LOVER! TEAMMATE! TEAMMATE!_

...

"If Tenten-san and Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are grouped...then that mean...I GET TO GROUP WITH SAKURA-SAN!" Lee yelled happily

Neji and Sakura twitched when they heard this,both of them quickly flip over their paper and found out that...

THEY BOTH HAVE TO GROUP WITH ROCK LEE!

Oh kami-sama! Why him?

Neji had no problem grouping with Lee! The guy is his bud, but no Tenten? Means no happy Neji! Especially since she group with the Uchiha,it even worse...oh how fate hate him today...

Sakura was the same! She respect Lee as her senior friend! But what about Sasuke-kun? She was about to tell him she loved him! But it turn out he got group with Tenten! One of her best friend! It obvious she had no luck today.

* * *

><p>"I'll beat you to a pulp for this bushy-brow!" Naruto growled,chasing Lee around,since he got to group with Sakura.<p>

Neji not in his mood either, now the Uchiha get to spend time alone with Tenten...he better get Naruto to watch out for these two.

Sasuke was smirking all this time,seriously Neji swear if Tenten not here,he would have beat those stupid smirk off his face.

On top of that...Sakura was sending Tenten glare, telling the brunette that she better not do anything with her Sasuke-kun!

While poor Tenten had no clue whats going on...Lee and Naruto chasing each other around for Sakura,while Neji and Sasuke have a glaring contest...Sakura giving her hateful look.

This was going on awhile until a girl with hair that are black,her hair was pigtail style, she wear an angry-looking-bird shirt with the word ANGRY printed out in bold letter,she wear ripped jean and on her feet she wore black sneaker.

*all: IT YOU AGAIN!*

Author Ann: Exactly...now deal with it.

...

"Author Ann,we're not in deep trouble...and we're kind of on a plan right now" Sakura answered sheepishly.

The author twitched "You call this a plan?"

In the background,we can saw crazy Rock Lee and baka Naruto running around like an idiot, Neji and Sasuke glaring at each other soon turned into a full-combat-mortal-fight.

Tenten sighed "We're just fighting cause we don't like each other...as always" she noticed Sakura with her murderous look.

The author noticed this too "Ah i see,so that the problem..."

"So...are you going to change it?" Tenten asked the author with hopeful look in her eye.

The author shook her head "Erm...not quite..."

"BUT WHY CANT I GROUPED WITH A GUY I LIKE?" they both shouted.

"AHA! I knew it! So is it Neji and Sasuke? Ne?"

Both blushed "Yes..." they answered glumly.

"Then considered this your opposite day then."

Both had a 'WTF' look plastered all over their faces. "What do you mean 'opposite day'?"

"Starting from now on! Haruno Sakura will become Tenten and be with her teammate, while Wong Tenten will become Sakura and be with her teammate!"

They sent death glares at the author No...Heck...Way

"You two want me to be an angry author? Cant you tell i'm angry right here? My shirt and the angry bird proves it, A-N-G-R-Y! Now you don't want to combine an angry author with an angry bird GOT IT? So go and meet your new teammate! And appreciated what you got! Who knew something good might happen? So now excuse me! I need to play my new level of Angry Bird right now!"

*Play angry bird theme*

Before the two could reply,the author rode away on an angry-looking-bird, the bird was red and puffy and it was SERIOUSLY angry! You don't want to mess with this bird! He gonna kill you before you could kill him! Not like any other bird,this was different...in the background was Angry-Bird theme music,and you could see glitter and red color paint plastered all over with all the other bird behind Angry-Bird!

(a/n: And no i do not own Angry bird :[ Search on Google to all who don't know,it actually a really fun game)

...

"What the fudge did i just watch?" Tenten asked,weirdly.

Sakura raised her brow "I just had no clues either..."

The brunette sighed,looking at the guys,still fighting..and it been fifteen...minutes...

"Let go calm them down" Sakura suggest.

Tenten nodded,they walked over to the guys but both suddenly stopped...staring at each other.

A bird fly over above their head,it hasn't been long before they started yelling at each other...

"DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH HIM! YOU HEAR ME?"

Both open their mouth in shocked...they just yelled...at each other...at the same time...for that guy...

*Author Ann: It obvious it not Naruto and Lee so it gotta be Neji and Sasuke ne?*

Sakura & Tenten: SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM!

* * *

><p>-After 20 mins of this chaotic scene-<p>

"LET GO YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN, NEJI-KUN! WE HAD A YOUTHFUL JOURNEY AHEAD OF US!"

The energetic Rock Lee bounce up ahead in the mountain,while follow behind were a depressed-looking Sakura with an annoying-looking Huyga (a/n: Well this might be interesting)

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Lee,who seem to not noticed it since the group were already away...he figured since Lee is happy,then he should be HAPPIER with his new teammate in that case!

"Yosh! Follow me Everyone!" he shouted happily,walking up ahead.

"..."

"..."

No reply...

He turn to see Sasuke observing things around him,while Tenten sat on the ground cleaning her newly-made weapon.

The blond groaned _Getting used to new teammate really take a long time,aside from Sasuke,but still the dude is no difference _

"Oi guys! Are we going or not?" he shouted away from a really far distance.

The two looked at each other and groaned,man this baka really a pain sometime...

"Fine Naruto! We're coming!" Tenten replied to him,walking up with Sasuke beside her.

...

It take a few mins,but they managed to reach up to the hyperactive blond.

He smiled "Good,since we're all here! Let get going everyone! Follow me!"

_Uzumaki Naruto was ready for a new adventure waiting ahead of him! _He thought happily as he walked.

"Um...Naruto?" Tenten said.

"Yeah?"

"Your going the wrong way,you baka" Sasuke grunt.

Clearly,she and Sasuke are walking toward the factory they saw earlier to investigate,while Naruto went into a dead-end of the mountain...one more step and his life is long-gone.

The blond laughed it off "AHA! Of course i noticed! I only want to trick you guys! Haha!Haha! I guess you din't fall for that trick!"

While laughing,he hope they din't notice he really din't know the way,even though last year all his friend had voted him as the worst- direction- map-reading,he still wished at least they din't remember that time.

Sasuke and Tenten rolled their eye,obviously having an idiot in the group,you can always know what they are up to.

* * *

><p>"We need to get in there!" Naruto wailed.<p>

The three of them were in their disguises,but turns out the workers seem to figured out and throw them out of the factory instead.

"Quiet dobe,i'm trying to think of a plan" Sasuke hissed,pounding Naruto on the head.

Tenten sighed _Sure...teamwork are good so far... _

One of the worker noticed the three were still there,his eye were stuck on Sasuke...there stood the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and also a powerful sharingan holder,just think how much power you could get if he work with you.

He walked toward the three,just as they were about to go...

"Are you three are the Leaf Ninjas? And you" he point at Sasuke "Your the last survivor of the Uchiha clan correct?"

Naruto frowned,who do he think he is? Asking us all these question,all of a sudden? Oh well,might as well answer, the guy doesn't seem that suspicious...

Just as he was about to answer,Sasuke stopped him in his track, the Uchiha was glaring at the man suspiciously.

"So do you really think we would tell you?" he said,looking at Naruto "We can't just tell him every information got it?"

"Got it"

"Good."

The man couldn't care less,and he suddenly blurted out everything "Just what you expect from children _brats _even if Master-Tenji is the target for your mission,there no way you could capture him,even by a bunch of fifteen years old teenager couldn't handle someone like the great Master Tenji!"

Tenten cringed when she hear her brother name "Master Tenji...you say...my brother...he here isn't he? Where is he?Where my brother?"

Sasuke took the chance to knock out the man by punch him in the stomach,he slowly whispered to the wounded man "Haven't anyone ever tell you not to blurt out information to enemy huh? Ninja are supposed to keep their plan in private and never blurt it out to the enemy,since you were kind enough to do that...I'll knock you out only"

He dropped the man to the ground,the man held his wounded stomach close to him,he coughed up blood on the ground,turns out the wound that Sasuke punch were pretty deep almost as hurt as when a gently fist goes into your kidney.

"Nice jobs Sasuke-teme! Now all we need to do is to investigate inside the factory!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

Sasuke smirked "Right,let go Tenten,Naruto"

The brunette nodded "Okay!"

Naruto grinned "Roger, Captain!"

Tenten can't help but blush,that was pretty cool back there! If you were born as a Uchiha the only rule you ever need is that you need to be cool,i guess.

* * *

><p>-With Lee,Neji and Sakura-<p>

"This is truly a remarkable paradise of youth!" Lee awed,looking around the scenery of the mountain.

The group had cover a little bit of clues and now were resting at a near waterfall,though Neji found it pretty weird since they were at a mountain.

"It sure is" Sakura agreed,looking at the huge waterfall.

"YOSH! I THINK WE NEED A LITTLE BIT YOUTH OF REST HERE DON'T YOU THINK? WE NEED TO REST OUR YOUTHFUL ENERGY FOR AWHILE! IF THAT OKAY WITH YOU GUYS!"

Sakura sighed,obviously still disappointed about not being with Sasuke "Well,i'm fine with whatever you guys chose what about you Neji-san?" she asked the Huyga.

"Fine" he answered.

Lee nodded at them with bright glow of fire in his eye "YOSH! IT YOUTHFULLY SETTLED THEN,YOU GUYS STAY HERE WHILE I WENT TO THE FOREST TO LOOK FOR SUPPLIES!"

...

-Lee in the forest-

The green-clad beast runs like lightning all the way to the forest,but stopped in his track when he saw a squirrel there,wounded.

"AW POOR YOUTHFUL CREATURE! LET ME TAKE YOU TO SAKURA-SAN SO SHE CAN HEAL YOU! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"

He carefully placed the squirrel in his hand,and was about to took off but a net suddenly came down below him,he was about to scream for help but suddenly notice that the only noises he ever heard was the voices of the workers they saw earlier at the factory,his own scream and all he ever saw before blacked out was darkness and a picture of Sakura telling him she love him and only him...

Author Ann: Not a big fan of these two,but gotta admit...the part i just write was pretty darn sweet V_V

*Lee: Beautiful...youthful...paragraph *sobbing*

Author Ann: Okey...now we're being too far...

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

(a/n: Don't think the next part is Nejisaku, because i'm not a fan of these two, i might add tiny,but it gonna be rarely a moment,it only show how they feel when Tenten and Sasuke get closer kay?)

Oh great...a spoiler...Oh forget what i said! I write weird stuff when i'm moody!

* * *

><p>-With Neji &amp; Sakura-<p>

"AARRRGHHHH! WHY DIN'T I GET TO GROUP WITH HIM SHANAROO!" yelled the angry moody Sakura.

Neji rolled his eye,it been the last fifteen times since she said that,and now he felt as if he going to explode.

"Quiet down " he muttered.

"NO I CAN'T! I mean if i am with him right now,Sasuke-kun would have loved me!"

He twitched,hearing a suffix 'kun' add to his enemy name just sound so weird...

"It all because of YOUR idea and YOUR plan now that i din't get to be with him! And goodness sake Tenten with him!"

Hearing the name 'Tenten' the Huyga quickly lost control "Well how do you think I felt? I thought Tenten and I can be alone too!"

She stopped and stared at him "You love her"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO,STOP DENYING IT!"

He sighed as if to give up,her argument was even worse than Tenten,he never argue with someone that much before...

"See? I knew it! She going to like this when i tell her!" the pink-haired kunoichi said happily,while doing her own happy dance.

The Huyga raised his brow "What do you mean 'she going to like' is this about Tenten?"

She froze...oops she accidentally blurted out that Tenten like him! Oh the weapon mistress going to kill her! Because if she blurted out,then Tenten would tell Sasuke that she like him! Oh kami-sama she was about to tell him herself,not her best friend!

"Nothing" Sakura mumbled.

He smirked, is obvious he knows what she just said,but he decide to forget it since he had a new plan.

"Hn,nothing of that i see,liking the _Uchiha _is a total difference"

She huffed "No i don't like him!"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes...you...do"

"Are we starting this again?"

"..."

She grunt "Fine i admit i DO like him"

"I don't need to know anyway,almost everybody know" he calmly replied.

She sighed "Not only his look...but his attitude too"

"You like it when he being mean to you?"

"NO! He not being mean to me!" she argued.

"Really? The guy barely noticed you like him"

She frowned "Hey! Who are you to talk? Tenten don't even know you like her!"

"No i already said it,i don't like her" he hissed,though felt hurt.

She rolled her eye "Whatever not like i care"

"Hn"

"No it just that...i was about to tell Sasuke i love him,so it look like both of us got having a hard time like this,handling the two of them" she muttered.

He was about to talk more but both of them suddenly heard Lee scream around the forest.

"Lee-san!" she yelled,following Neji through the forest "What happen to him?"

"We don't know yet! That why we're following these guys!"

The two were rushing through the forest after some big bodyguard ninja who were carrying a net with poor lee in it.

* * *

><p>an: And i repeat..that was not a nejisaku moment...well if your a 'Nejisaku' and your reading that part and thought it was a moment,then fine i don't want to argue with you then,i tried my best at expressing feelings for a character,turn out i'm not really good at it *sighed* Oh well,just continued.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

All of them were now at the very top of the mountain,up there you can literally see the whole view of the mountain down,well if your up there i mean...

The two were following the man,but he suddenly went underground making the ground shake like an earthquake had strike,the hole was deep enough before they finally realized he had a tunnel.

"It look good enough for a clue,let follow and see what happen" he suggested.

She nodded and they went under the ground which was crumbling and covered up the moment they're in there.

"Neji-san! We're stuck! They trapped us here!"

The Huyga widened his eye and before he even blink,the rocks of the surface crumbled down on top of them,it took awhile to not get 'squished' by a giant rock.

He quickly used his byakugan to locate around the tunnel they're in and finally managed to do his '8 trigrams 64 palms' to smashed all the rocks that was coming their way.

"Four points! Eight points! Sixteen points! Thirty-two points! Sixty-four points!"

The final blow was it! The ground had stopped shaking,but the surface doesn't seem to open up so all they saw was darkness,no light was there in the tunnel.

(a/n: Don't know if an '8 trigrams 64 palm would work on rocks but this is all i got,and yes i do admit i'm suck at writing action part,i think i'm better at 'mushy romantic stuff' if ya know what i mean.)

"What? The 64 palms have to worked on these!" he exclaimed.

Sakura frowned _Something like the 64 palms were supposed to work..._

"Fool,too much chakra in around this tunnel can be a problem!"

Both of them turned to look up at the surface,and they found it wide open! Just about a minute ago!

The same man who they were just chasing after stood there,reasoning their theory "Din't you realized why it doesn't seem to work? Chakra amounts are around this tunnel,and when you use enough all your chakra,the more you used it,the more it will suck up your chakra"

Neji then felt his strength getting weaker,he dropped down to the ground.

"Hey your alright?" Sakura asked

The man smirked "Hpm,sorry for not introducing but my name is Daisuke Hiroshi and i'm also one of the worker of the Wong Clan Industry,my master is 'Master Tenji"

Neji perked up at the name of Tenten brother "Tenji? You say,he here isn't he?"

"Why yes,so it seem you twerps have heard of our master" he said,smirking.

"He our friend older brother" Sakura answered

The man smiled pleasantly "Oh really? Too disappointed for you i won't tell you anything,apparently since i learned my lesson since the last time, three people knocked me down,one of them was from the Uchiha clan"

_He must mean Sasuke-kun _"He were with a blond idiot and a girl,right?"

"Right and yes the reason why your stuck there is because i know you two were following me,i feel the presence of you by my chakra so that why now your stuck there in the tunnel" he explained,slowly closing up the surface.

_Darn it,i should realized that sooner _Neji thought,pretty mad at himself.

"Have fun in there,getting your chakra sucked up and slowly running out of energy." the man said,laughing loudly.

The tunnel close up,left only a faint light that was glowing faintly.

"Now we're stuck here getting our chakra sucked up,what about Lee-san? Isn't there a way out of here?" Sakura said,not liking this part any minute...

"No he going to escape himself,we have to think of us first and get the heck outta here" Neji replied,getting annoyed because he felt his chakra losing slowly.

"Is that a way of thinking about your teammate? You would have not the done same thing if it was Tenten!" she yelled

"For your information,i don't compare from Lee to Tenten,they're both my comrade and precious friend i'm not like you who just care about the Uchiha while doesn't even realized Naruto in front of you" he replied coldly,observing the tunnel.

She clench her fist,sure what he said was true but at least she trying her best trying to be nice to him,it take times but that just how she is "They're both someone who i cared about,a jerk like you wouldn't understand" she argued.

"Whatever,i'm not here to argued with you because i need to get outta here fast,before i slowly died in here with you"

She sighed and crossed her arm _At first i don't even know the guy,all i know is that he my best friend teammate and that he a Huyga..that is..and since he look nice i respect him,i thought Tenten like a guy that normal and can be respect...after what he just said in my face,the dude totally a stuck-up jerk who is a cousin of Hinata,can't believe that Tenten like someone like him..._

_Because he even worse than Sasuke... _

* * *

><p>-With Naruto,Sasuke and Tenten-<p>

"What kind of a factory is this?"

Inside the factory were cases of wild animal and there more than a thousand of labs that were used to test for transforming jutsu,boxes were there that was to be delivered by outside of villages and villages,what inside these boxes you ask? Well even the author don't know.

"Shut up dobe,what did i tell you about using your indoor voices the moment your inside?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto rolled his eye "Shut up unless you get captured,then yell as loud as you can"

Tenten laughed "That the only rules that will work for you apparently"

"Exactly"

The three were at the sign-in office,one worker was there and his jobs is to check in whoever want to come in the factory,and of course he not allow to let suspicious people in just like Naruto,Sasuke and Tenten the moment they stepped in,the worker stopped them.

"You three,is there some purpose on why your here?" he asked.

Naruto grinned "We're the Leaf Ninjas,now... let... us ...through"

The man nodded slowly "Um,okay...come on in"

Tenten tried her best not to giggle,basically the man had just let them in easily,boy he doesn't know what he doing...

The three walked in before Sasuke reached the door,the man widened his eye "ALERT!ALERT! THE LEAF NINJAS ARE-"

Sasuke quickly reached up and punch the man square face in the stomach "Unless you want your life spared,then shut up"

"Y-Yes I-I will, L-Let me g-go" the man squeaked.

Sasuke rolled his eye "Scaredy-cat"

He dropped the man on the ground with his face down to the floor,there he lay unconscious.

...

"Naruto,Tenten we have a problem" Sasuke said to them while the three were walking around the factory.

The two looked a each other "Huh?"

"Before i walk in here,the guy at at the office notice us and was about to call for alert."

Tenten widened her eye "Uh oh..." she mumbled.

"He unconscious right now,but no doubt he'll go for help when he awake." Sasuke said.

She frowned "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Tenten,we're ninjas so now all we could do is transform into the worker" Naruto said,getting his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ready.

"He do have a plan,so let just do that for now and see what happen" Sasuke explained.

She nodded at the two "Transform!" she yelled

After the three were now one of the worker,they quickly run into labs and labs.

...

"There one labs here,let see this one"

They all walked in there,noticing lots of boxes and experiment table with animal there,like a tiger and crocodiles all mixed in together.

"How dare they mixed in poor animal like this!" Naruto growled,seeing a wounded bird which bottom is a part of a mouse.

Sasuke nodded "Your brother owns some weird experiment..."

"I know,even i don't know..." she pause,then sighed "I wonder what he up to"

Naruto grinned at her "All we know that we need to destroyed his evil plan!"

She smiled back at him "Yes!"

"These experiment seem familiar..." Sasuke said,frowning.

"What wrongs Sasuke?" Tenten asked,walking to where he is.

"I seen these somewhere" he replied "Remind me of someone..."

"Really? Well what do you see?"

He din't respond,instead all what he think of was a picture of Itachi and a man with a really long tongue all what they said is powers,and they keep on repeating it in his mind,the man that was next to his brother had long hair everyone thought of him as a monster filled with snakes is all what he see.

"Never..mind" he mumbled.

She frowned,but decide to drop the subject.

...

-Outside the lab,in the hallway-

"Those voices...it couldn't be..." one of the worker said.

The worker friend noticed the worker standing outside the door with ear pressed against the door,trying to listen to what inside.

"Hey..what wrongs Takumi?" the worker friend asked.

The frightened-looking worker perked up "Huh? Oh nothing! Just curious on what in there,you know...what kind of experiment they're doing"

He din't seem buy it,but continued on anyway "Master Tenji want to see you in a few minutes,better get ready"

_So i see,brother need to see me again _The worker nodded "Sure go on ahead,i'll see him later."

After the friend walk away,the worker took off her hat that she was wearing, her curly brown hair spread against the flow of her back, there reveal a girl with the same light brown eye that was almost as the same as Tenten but more as sophisticated look and kinda like an older Tenten.

"No doubt she here to defeat him again,better look out for her" she murmured as she went to the alert bell and shook it to let it rung loudly.

DING-DING-DING!

_Attention! Attention! There a suspicious visitor here,please close up all your experiment and put away all your creation in time as for now. _

She rolled her eyes "What a weird alert,sorry Ten but it looks like we need a little talk for now"

...

-Inside The lab-

_Pardon interruption,but please put your away your experiment and creation clear all your tools away and stay well,a suspicious visitor is here trying to break in our factory,sorry for discontinuing,thank you. _

Sasuke frowned "Someone found us"

"EEP! How could this have happen? Naruto! Did you do something?" Tenten yelled,panicking.

The blond shook his head "NO! We been in this room,there no worker that we seen outside the hallway! Ten you always blamed me for-"

Sasuke throw a kunai at the door,it land passed Naruto face and almost made a mark across his face.

"AARRGHH! Teme! I know you hate me but this is not the right time to kill me!"

Sasuke interrupted him "You,i know your spying on us" he said looking at what behind the door.

"Huh? We been spied on? Sasuke you din't said anything!" Tenten grumbled.

The person from outside laughed wickedly and smiled "Why Sasuke you are sharp almost as much as your brother"

"Who are you? How did you know my name?"

The door flung open,there stood the woman whose was spying on them awhile ago,the girl whose dressed as one of the worker and fake her name as Tamuki,but real identity is...

"Ne-chan Taiya? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tenten asked,pointing her finger to the girl.

Taiya smirked at her little sister "Don't even think about killing Tenji on your own,cause i'm coming with you,little sister"

* * *

><p>-With Neji and Sakura in the tunnel,getting chakra sucked-<p>

"I'm too young to die!" Sakura wailed,trying to crushed the rock with her inhuman beast strength .

Neji rolled his eye,obviously now he know why Sasuke always hate being around this girl.

"Look,don't you know why Naruto and Sasuke always had to save you?" he said.

She stopped crushing the rock and stare at him "What?"

"The reason why they always do is because they're the only one whose know the true meaning of teamwork"

She frowned "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It just mean you have less confidence than they do"

"Pfft! No,i tell you that i have plenty of confidence" she scoffed.

He replied calmly"That doesn't look like it,your exactly like Hinata,always running away from these kind of stuff and don't even dare to try"

"Well i won't do that starting from now on!" she argued.

"Hn,whatever good then,you should stop your complains and help me figured out a plan to get out of here then"

She twitched "IS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU SAID IT?"

"Yes"

She groaned and kept her mouth shut,muttering cussing words.

Although deep down she felt as if she had learn something.

_I finally know the true meaning of teamwork,through someone i don't even know well _

...

The tunnel was quiet for awhile,while their chakra getting sucked the two trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly,someone burst in the tunnel making a huge great big hole!

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

Rocks started to fall all over the place again,making crushing sound and the ground started rumbling all over again.

Sakura and Neji perked up at the rescuer, Sakura smiled big "WE'RE SAVE NEJI-SAN!"

This was going on awhile until it stopped,the rescuer went closer to them, Neji was about to thank him but he spoke.

"Sorry youthful teammate for separating from you two"

The two froze...it was somebody they knew!

Wait a minute...youthful...youth...youth...Gai-sensei...youth...youthful...Lee.

"LEE-SAN! YOUR ALIVE?" Sakura sprang up and tackled him into a bear hug.

The boy blushed and shrugged "I got kidnapped by some of the ninjas while i was trying to treat a youthful squirrel,there they take me to one of their factory and i saw Tenji there"

Neji then looked serious "You saw him?"

He nodded "I saw Naruto-kun Tenten-san and Sasuke-kun there with a girl that looked like Tenten-san,but only older"

"What are they up to?" Sakura asked.

He sighed and replied "Youth,i really don't know...but i think we should go see what happen there"

Neji agreed "Sure we were about to leave here anyway"

The three went out of the tunnel from one of the exit Lee make earlier and now were following after the other group.

...

-At the really top of the mountain-

"Master Tenji,they're after you,all of them" his servant reported.

The young man sat down on his office chair and nodded "I see"

"So what do we do now? The tunnel broke,the worker escaped,the Leaf Ninjas are up to something"

Tenji smirked "Captured Tenten and the Uchiha,those are the only brats i need, you can put the rest in the chamber"

"Yes my master" the servant replied,bowing before leaving the office.

...

...

...

...

**THE END (For this chapter)**

**-End Of Story Live Chat-**

**Author Ann: Wow that lots of drama don't ya think?**

**MsUchiha777: But when do me and Sasuke-kun get to have moment together?**

**Author Ann: Um...It might come soon...**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Hn.**

**Panda_Girl1010: What about me and Neji?**

**Author Ann: Erm...we need to focus on mission...not romance...**

**Byakugan_User20: Hn.**

**The_6th_Hokage: We know deep down you want to write some romance,ya know.**

**Author Ann: *Sighed* Yes,yes i do...but too bad we're in the middle of a mission,and by the way we have a new character don't we?**

**Panda_Girl1010: My sister only being in this story is because she told me she got to get paid.**

**Author Ann: -_- knew it...might as well delete her...**

**Taiya_The_Bunny: OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Panda_Girl1010: Sis? You make an account?**

**Taiya_The_Bunny: Yes little sissy,have a problem?**

**The_Great_Tenji: Bro have an account too.**

**MsUchiha777: EEP! Even a villain have an account!**

**Author Ann: HEY WHEN DID YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT? YOU SNUCK IN MY LAPTOP AGAIN?**

**The_Great_Tenji: Yes author...i killed your bunny btw.**

**Byakugan_User20: What the heck?...**

**The_Great_Tenji: You have a problem? Huh Tenten boyfriend?**

**MsUchiha777: Oooh! He found out Tenten have a boyfriend!**

**Panda_Girl1010: He not my boyfriend nee-san.**

**The_Great_Tenji: Hpm,then Tenten boyfriend is Sasuke then.**

**MsUchiha777: NO SASUKE IS NOT TENTEN BOYFRIEND!**

**Author Ann: Jealousy much?**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: *smirk***

**The_Great_Tenji: Well gotta go then, i'll killed you all in the next chapter,bye.**

***The_Great_Tenji is offline***

**Brocoli_RockLee18: HEY! Rock Lee here! What did i miss?**

**Author Ann: Oh trust me...you miss alot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: One of the longest chapter that i had to write *pouted*<strong>

**Oh! And the preview! Did you found it?**

**-Yes :)**

**-No :(**

**If you did? Then awesome, if you din't? It fine,here the answer.**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**Did you get it? It Sakura,yea it is.**

**Okay so here the next one!**

**-_I love my brother...i really do. _**

**Um... i think we all know who is it...*captain obvious***

**Working on the next chapter...as always...whew.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorrow Of Losing Your Bro

Shippuden Life

Espsiode 1- Secrets Of Tenten Clan

Chapter 4- The Sorrow Of Losing Your Brother

Summary: Tenji had put the rest of them in his underground chamber, while only getting Tenten and Sasuke. But did he actually had a secret he been hiding from them all this time?

Answer To The Preview:

-_I love my brother...i really do _

Look for it! As usual...

Thank you for all those who review:

-princesshuyga01

-ChrisChan-08

-PolkadottedAngels

SO QUICKIE UPDATE: TENTEN LAST NAME IS YUN NOT WONG

...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MUAHAAAA!

* * *

><p>Author Ann: Okay...the disclaimer was weird...again i did not try to sound evil like that...i only put 'i don't own Naruto'<p>

The_Great_Tenji: That was me.

Author Ann: AAAHH! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK IN YOUR PLACE!

The_Great_Tenji: I read your script...what do you mean i'm going to die?

Author Ann: AAHH! You idiot! Not in front of the reader!

The_Great_Tenji: Oops.

Author Ann: I was about to spare your life,but since you spoiled it out...i am so going to kill you! (sorry reader)

The_Great_Tenji: Then i'm going to kill you before you kill me.

Author Ann: Tch...what are you talking about? Your only a character,i'm the boss here.

The_Great_Tenji:...

Author Ann: AAH! STOP IT YOUR CREEPING ME OUT! LET JUST CONTINUED!

* * *

><p>-With Naruto,Sasuke,Tenten and Taiya-<p>

"Sis,so what do we do now?" Tenten asked once they reach Tenji office.

The older girl shook her head "I don't know...any idea?"

"Hey Taiya ne-chan! Your the one who guide us here!" Naruto complain.

"Shut up,let me try to think of something geez..." she replied,sitting in her thinking position in the tree in which they were at.

While the three were arguing,Sasuke went to the rooftop up in the view of the office there he saw Tenji there in his office chair and two servant just went to talk to him of course he eavesdrop through their whole conversation and completely heard what they said.

"Think again if you intend to trapped me down with Tenten,we're not going down with a fight..." he mutter before climbing off the roof.

...

"Oi Sasuke Teme! Where have you been to? You din't even heard our plan!" the blond yelled when he he see Sasuke walk back with his hand in his pocket,obviously trying to act cool.

"Hn" the Uchiha replied,still calm as ever.

Tenten frowned when she saw him,he been her childhood friend and she know when he act like this,it mean he hiding something.

"Spit it out" she ordered.

He raised his brow "Excuse me?"

"Just spit out whatever you just did"

"Whatever since your smart enough to ask,i was spying on your brother" he replied,crossing his arm.

"Did you kill him?" Naruto ask quickly with hopeful look in his eyes.

"No I did not"

The blond pouted,stomping his feet "Why can't you kill him already so we can capture him and bring him back to Tsunade-baachan! I'm getting tired of this stupid mission!"

"As much as i hate to say it,but i agree with the idiot" sighing,tenten agreed.

The older girl perked up "Ah so i see, Tsunade-sama assigned you guys to this mission?" Taiya questioned,walking toward the three of them.

"If she never did,then why would i be here?"the blond replied sarcastically.

"Yea the fact that she assigned _me _to this mission before,man did that old lady really think i need help from you people?"

Naruto eye suddenly bulged out"NANI? SO WE DIN'T NEED TO BE HERE AT ALL?"

"No of course not,you could have just stay home!" Taiya said trying not to giggle at the idiot expression who were jumping up and down at the annoyed-looking Uchiha "THE H*** YOU DIN'T TELL ME TEME!"

He twitched,true he rather spend his precious life for power instead of going on mission that would rather kill his time or life,either way he doesn't want to be here at turn to look at Tenten who was fuming furiously,he gulped backing away from her.

Before everyone could blink,she dashed out the place and headed for her brother office while grabbing a kunai behind her "I'm gonna kill him ONcE AND FOR ALLL!" she yelled,boy he never saw her this crazy.

"What the-TENTEN THAT NOT WHAT WE PLANNED!" Taiya shouted,took off with Sasuke and Naruto after her.

* * *

><p>-Sakura,Lee and Neji-<p>

"This might be the weirdest mountain i ever been for my entire life,animal experiment? Booby trap? Death mountain? What are they planning? Some cheesy factory!" Sakura groaned,after been getting trapped in 50 booby traps in the forest.

"The scenery great though" Lee pointed out,remembering the waterfall view while trying to get mouse trap off from his body.

"But this is just too weird! I mean booby traps? Is Tenten brother a pyscho or something?" she asked.

Author Ann: Why yes he is...*looking at the pyscho who was deleting all her future chapter update*

*Tenji: SHUT UP NO I AM NOT! NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME BE ALIVE!*

Author Ann: Uh...spoiler alert?

*Tenji: I DON'T CARE! NOBODY TELL ME WHAT TO DO!*

Author Ann: That it! SECURITY! LOCK THE PYSCHO UP FOR ME!

-Kakashi arrive-

Kakashi: Yea did you call me for something?

Author Ann: Lock him up!

Kakashi: Yes mam, SUMMONING JUTSU!

-POOF!-

*Pakkun the dog is in the scene*

Tenji: CHEESY LITTLE DOG! AS IF HE COULD DO SOMETHING TO ME! HAAAHAAA!

Kakashi: *rolling eye* idiot...that not it...SUMMONING JUTSU!

-POOF!-

*BAM!BAM!BAM! Went the floor,which was crumbling badly*

Sumo: YOOOOOOOOOO!

Author Ann: YAY! Babby the Sumo!

Tenji: First we have a dog and now a fatty? What next? A ROBOT? HAAAAHAAAAAA!

Sumo: *glaring dagger* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?

Author Ann: *cough* I think this remind me of a certain someone...

Tenji: It spelled F-A-T-T-Y _stupid fatty _

Kakashi: Hide.

Author Ann: Eh? Aw! I was enjoying the show!

Kakashi: You want to get squished or not because-

Author Ann: OKAY! I get it! Let just go to the sidewalk!

-They went to the sidewalk and saw a raging sumo diving toward the 'Pyscho Brother'-

Tenji: AAAHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Sumo: PHOO PHOO I DON'T FORGIVE YOUUUU! (a/n: Yea i know it not even a real word)

-Sumo crash on him after a long chase-

-After 20 minutes-

*Broken Tenji on a hospital bed*

Author Ann: Ouch...(a/n: btw this is for PG-13 only)

Kakashi: i told you that sumo the best security guard,now bye gotta finish this new 'Icha Icha Paradise' release.

...

While Lee and Sakura were talking,Neji look up at the sky and could have sworn he just thought an angry Tenten flying across the sky while an older girl were after her with Naruto and...Uchiha

He twitched _What the-That would never happen,must have been blind. _

"Hey what wrong Neji-kun?" Lee said,came up behind him.

The Huyga twitched again and pointed up at the sky "Look"

Lee and Sakura looked up to see Tenten flying? She not flying,but it almost looked like she is...weird.

"Should we go after them?" Sakura asked.

He din't answer,but instead followed up behind the three.

"Okay...I'll take it as a yes" Sakura said awkwardly,following up behind Lee and Neji.

* * *

><p>-Tenji office-<p>

Tenten finally reach her brother office but only to found a destroyed office with paper flying all over the office,broken pieces of window glass were on the floor while there broken line telephone lying there with loud squeaking sound,internet crashed and blood drip all over the place.

"What happen? Where is he?" Tenten muttered to herself,while guarding herself in case somebody jumped at her.

Author Ann: He in the hospital.

*Tenten: WHAT? How is this happen?*

Author Ann: Babby the Sumo crush him.

Tenten: *frowned*

Author Ann: Hey don't look at me,it was Babby fault.

Tenten: Ugh...*groan* great! He supposed to appear now,i want him dead but not right now? We need to get this chapter on the road!

Author Ann: Okay relax! I'm sure we can fix this problem if only we-

*Naruto: HEY IF HE DEAD THEN THAT MEAN I CAN GO HOME! HOOORAY!*

Tenten: He not dead,just unconscious...

Naruto: Awww why?

Author Ann: Babby the Sumo crushed him so that why he in the hospital.

Naruto: Well Babby need to crush him harder? And we could have just throw him in the lake instead still keeping him alive in a hospital!

Tenten: I agree Author Ann,why did we keep him alive?

Author Ann: Well i would not want my chapter to end _that _easily,there still alot more to come!

Naruto: So what do we do now?

Author Ann: *sigh* i really don't know,let just continued and see how it goes,i'm sure there will be something anyway!

* * *

><p>After awhile, Tenten can hear footstep running toward the office. She grab her kunai and about to throw it but the door flung open to reveal her sister,naruto and sasuke.<p>

"Ugh! Would you please not run? I'm getting tired of running around all day!" Taiya groaned,nearly dropping on her knees.

"Sorry,i just want to get this over with" she mutter,standing in front of her sister.

"Me too" Naruto agreed,nodding in sympathetic.

"Me three" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto and Tenten laughed,never in their life has they ever saw Sasuke that depressed.

"Where Tenji?" Taiya asked.

They turn to look at Tenten who shook her head "He not here"

Sasuke went around the room,noticing drip of blood all over the wall "Something not right about these blood drip" he mutter.

"The blood?"

He nodded,"These are too bright and unusual for blood"

Taiya nodded in agreement "Yes your thinking it aren't ya?"

"It seem that he heal himself then" He reach down to see liquid that are neon green with broken glass "He not injured in a hospital"

Naruto widened his eye,his mouth dropped "NANI?"

"Guess he can't be that stupid,man he hard-headed i wonder why he my brother,like seriously! I am sooooo going to kill him!" Tenten said for the end of her mood.

"This is taking forever!" Naruto complain.

"The mission going to be over in a flash don't worry" Taiya assured them"Let go look for him...again"

And the four took off! Again...

* * *

><p>-Tenji-<p>

"My body feel fine again"

After drinking a liquid borrowed from Orochimaru he,Tenji feel fine as ever. No more blood and crushed bone by the sumo,and he could feel huge amount of chakras building up inside him.

"Good, remember to get that strong body i told you to bring,get him to me quickly" Orochimaru slurred.

"As long as Tenten had nothing to do with this" he said.

The man cooed "Overprotective role i see? No worry,she won't be in this...for awhile"

Tenji glared at him, but said nothing.

"He can be a great experiment taste for the new project i invent." he continued "The boy skin flesh will be _pur-fect _

"Uchiha huh?"

The man slurred his tongue, but said nothing.

"You never seem to stop huh? You monster."

"The kid a vessel, he hungry for power as long as i have him, then your sister will be free." Orochimaru whisper in hollow tone.

Tenji shook the thought off," "You can leave now"

Orochimaru din't respond but seemingly disappear, Tenji sighed and thought about telling the truth to his sister.

But then the plan would be ruin and it would be even worse...

"But the truth wouldn't hurt..."

How can he make her gain his trust when she possibly hated him?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Mountain Of Death Showdown Time- (a.k.a the final battle,final part)

Tenten had been running, she don't know why but she was ahead of the other and ignored all their voices. There an erupted volcano show in front of her,and somehow she felt as if the feeling not right basically it almost felt as if her brother presence were near around here.

Naruto and Sasuke were following her,Taiya lead the way and the three could see lightning struck across the sky...the feeling is not right...

"There a bad feeling this mission not going to end well" Taiya said as if she seeing a horrible future of them.

"That not going to happen! My life as a ninja haven't complete! I still a long way to go to become a hokage!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke agreed "Still haven't defeat that man..." he clenched his fist, he only spend his whole life for one thing,revenge and nothing else. He doesn't live for anybody.

"You all have goals you want to accomplish,but look if trying desperately to end this quickly is not going to be that easy"

Both of them froze, risking their life for a mission like this? It would either kill their time or themselves,what choice do they have?

"Let just find that man and get this over with!" the blond complain,picking up his pace "Where is he? I'm going to beat him for real this time!"

"Calm down Naruto we gotta first-" Taiya said,but suddenly felt her head ache violently. She dropped down on her knees and shrieked.

"Taiya ne-chan!" Naruto bent down to help her up,but the headache starting to get dizzy for her.

Sasuke widened his eye "We're trapped! There some jutsu that been set around here!"

Both of them looked up to see fogs around them.

Shoot they're in big trouble...

Naruto began to prepared his Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu ready for attack while Sasuke positioned himself for the Chidori, Taiya clench one of her kunai she brought earlier with.

As expected for enemies,ninja from the the worker began to form a big group of Clones Jutsu. Sasuke smirked,this will be easy for Naruto shadow clones are even more effective.

"Naruto! Use your Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out.

The blond smirked "OKAY! FINALLY TIME TO KICK SOME BUTT!"

The worker laughed hysterically, as if 4 people can compete with thousands!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Soon there millions of Naruto running toward the enemies and started to perform tons of Taijutsu moves, one kick the enemies in the shin while the other one punch them in the face. Each have been used,it popped out as if the work has been done so eventually after the battle there still 10,000 left to use.

"YOU MIGHT NEED MORE CLONES FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!"

Naruto stood up,breathing heavily and suddenly saw the figure of a man with a lean and tall standing position. Taiya gulped and immediately knew who it was, while Sasuke remembering all the people he killed.

Standing in front of them...was the target for their mission,but the look on his face never look the same anymore...

The sky was getting darker,lightning and thunder began to rose up the sky making loud vibration. They don't know what happen to Lee,Sakura and Neji and heck they don't know where Tenten is,all that know is...the scene right now was not pretty at all.

Sooner or later,one of them was going to die...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Tenten-

(a/n: You can put in sad song here,it suit the emotion,i hope.)

She could still hear the thumping of the volcano,it might explode sooner or later. There still more lightning and thunder and right now it was dark at night and she felt that a storm might brew in,it began to light rain a little.

_Turns out they're not after me _she thought,sitting on the ground.

The drop of the rain felt cold,it started to rain harder and harder. She felt her face cold and her hand frozen,flashback of her mother death began to flash in her mind,pictures of she and her brother when they are little still happy as ever rose up. And Sasuke face suddenly popped in along with her genin time with Neji the picture of their team 9 with Gai-sensei bright smile.

She cried,even though it not the right time to. Hinata, her best friend had always cried and when it ever happen she always thought it weak and not brave for a girl to do.

_But Tenten,your a girl and every girl had to show emotion._

Yes she were right, a girl shed a tears when she sad,but at times she can stand up and say something brave to the world.

She stood up and wipe her tears away.

...

Author Ann: I'm bad at writing action and sad moment.

*Tenten: Kinda.*

Author Ann: Your serious? *pouted*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tenten?"

She whirl around and found the guy she deeply cared about,she turn to face him and had noticed he might just see her cry a moment ago. She look at him deeply in his eye.

"Your still fine Neji?" she asked.

He chuckled "What do you think has happened to me?"

"I don't know,i thought something happen to you!" she replied,grinning. "Oh so...where Lee and Sakura?"

"Well actually i thought they-" he was about to answer,but quickly got interrupted by-

"OH MY GOSH! TENTEN YOUR STILL ALIVE?" Sakura yelled.

Author Ann: Ahem..your interrupting me.

*Sakura: Sooryy.*

...

"Nothing happen to me,i'm still...fine" she replied while Sakura search her if she see any bruises.

"Oh sorry! Just been far away from you so yea...where Naruto and Sasuke-kun?"

She shrugged "Erm...i ran away from them?"

Sakura mouth dropped and form the shape of an 'O' "IS SASUKE-KUN STILL FINE? IS HE ALRIGHT!"

Lee added in "A-And Naruto-kun!"

"I don't know what happen to them,they're still with my sister" she answered.

Neji raised his brow "You have a sister?"

She nodded "Yea i never told you guys this,but i had an older sister"

Lee looked shock while Neji seem annoyed the fact that he din't know.

"Can you take us to them?" Sakura pleaded her.

"Well that actually the point,i don't know where they are!"

"Is that them?" Lee asked,pointing the direction toward the volcano where they found Tenji and the other who were having a battle toward the north. She gulped,knowing her brother definitely there and the atmosphere was heavy,this is going to end bloody...

"Yea...we gotta go fast...come on!"

Sakura froze "You mean he-"

She went off before Sakura could finished.

...

Tenten keep running but she din't know where she going she just keep...running to nowhere.

The sky darkened and too much lightning were struck across the sky so much it almost look like the sky could fall on them. Rains were now getting heavier and heavier by the minute while palm trees were rocking back and forth between the air.

Something tell her this wasn't going to end well...

...

* * *

><p>-Final Battle- (T-T-S-N)<p>

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME?" yelled Tenji.

Taiya came running toward him and swung out her kunai "No! But it your time to say goodbye to the world!"

He quickly dodge it and throw the kunai back at her which swing toward the skin of her face,blood dripping down on her cheek. She rubbed it "YOUR GONNA REGRET FOR THIS!"

Naruto and Sasuke watched helplessly as the two fight each other in close combat, it was endless. She hit him he dodge it, he hit her and she block it, it continue like a pattern for the last fifteen minutes,right now they even fight in the rain

As expected from the beginning,the final blow met and soon a huge lightning came down between them,the land rumble against it.

It struck Taiya near her back,sparks from the electric runs down her back and soon a wounded spot of blood forms in. She dropped down to her knees,holding her stomach and coughing up blood.

Naruto widened his eye "TAIYA NE-CHAN!"

He quickly came to help her up, Sasuke look at the two of them before he glanced at Tenji. The older guy smirk,forming a small smile near his lip and he sneered at him,almost laughing.

"Wanna fight now?"

Sasuke clenched his fist,not wanting to get out of control.

Tenji laughed,seeing the look on his face. "You know,you remind me of your brother when he little the guy always envy of my power and usually get impatient when it come to it"

"Testing power fun huh?" he asked,getting into his fighting position.

Tenji was pleased with what he seen "Gotta warn ya, even the strongest ninja can't even compete me"

"Today the day then,the day when you learn the word 'weak'"

Before he could even blink,Tenji come toward him with huge amount of chakra ninjutsu. He quickly dodge it to the side,it was so effective that he almost fall but quickly hold his balance in place,he stand up again catching his breath.

"What was that? A WARM EXCERCISE?" Tenji said,snickering.

Sasuke could feel his rage coming up, "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" he roared.

He hit Tenji again with the Chidori, Tenji block it and now finally use his 'Death Dragon Soul'

"DEAD DRAGON SOUL!"

Soon thousands of dragon began to flying everywhere sucking chakra out of him. He felt his chakra loosening slowly with his energy which both mixed in together.

In the middle of the work however,he manage to break free from it by using whats left of his chakra to untie and stopped the dragon from sucking his chakra,he kicked Tenji in the stomach. While Tenji holding his wounded stomach,he took that time to use his Taijutsu-

"LION BARRAGE!"

He kicked Tenji square time for tripple hits,Tenji widened his eye and shrieked. The final blow was to hit Tenji head and he blacked out the moment it was struck.

Sasuke balance himself and caught his breath slowly,that was it. Tenji officially dead.

His hope has gone up too fast however,Tenji suddenly popped out as to disappear. He frozed, _Dang it! He use clone jutsu to trick me! _

He turn around but suddenly felt blades thrash inside him,on the sword was dangerous venom and the moment he realized it,the venom was now all over his body and deep inside his eternal organ was now got crushed by the blades.

Blood were cough out of his mouth,he felt like he can't breathe...he wish Sakura was here so she can fixed his wounds.

Tenji watched with a sneer as he pulled the blades deep in and out,while blood Sasuke were coughing were now like a pool. He finally drop Sasuke to the ground,still holding the venom blades.

"Say goodbye to the world,Uchiha Sasuke, die in dishonor because of your revenge"

He lift the blades up for a final blow,Sasuke felt fear rising up in him. He did not definitely want his life to end like this,die during a mission. Naruto who was holding Taiya however,watched in horror but he din't know what to do,he can't possibly go there right now. Tenji would have finished him too and they both would have die without honor,without accomplishing their dream.

"NO! DON'T !"

Tenji jerked his head around to find his sister standing in the rain,yelling and screaming at him. The rains began to get heavier and thunder begin to form with lightning struck across the sky.

"No...DON'T YOU DARE KILLED HIM! YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled.

He saw a tears in her eye,but it was probably the raindrop "Not killing your childhood friend huh? Tch! How stubborn are you!"

"STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW!" she screamed,getting impatient by the minute.

"Tenten...stop it"

She look to see her older sister wounded,barely speak with her hoarse voice "Stop..."

She felt her tears welt up and now it falling down on her face like a huge waterfall of tears,

"Look what he did to you sister! Can't you see!" she shouted angrily.

"It not that!" Taiya argued "Maybe it the time you learn of the truth!"

"What wouldn't i understand huh?"

Taiya closed her mouth quickly,not wanting to spill out the truth "You wouldn't understand"

Naruto watched the whole scene,irritated "G-Guys calm down!

Seems like not the right thing to say,before you know it Tenji knocked him down on the ground "SHUT UP! AS IF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!". He thrashed Naruto head facing to the ground,the ground form a huge hole of earthquake on the ground,but strangely this one form into a chamber. One that would suck everyone down,the ground thinner layer getting heavier and soon become an earthquake.

Tenten gasped in horror as she watched her wounded sister got sucked in with Naruto who seem to be unconscious by the hit. And the ground suddenly form into a huge gigantic underground chamber.

She gulped,knowing that she been left alone to deal with her pyscho brother with no one to help. The dark night sky were now darkening,and yet heavy rains still pouring down,while lightning and thunder still rumbles soon it all become a huge storm. She look over to a wounded Sasuke and thought that he was unconscious,she decided to deal with her brother first and lead him to safety.

"So...shall we start?"

Tenji raised his venom sword across the sky and smile wickedly at it, rains pour down and lightning struck with thunder rumbling across the sky. The mountain were now empty across land,everything seem to disappear as if almost seem like she,Sasuke and her brother were the only thing left. The factory crumbled down from the storm,and it seem all the worker not even here.

"Just to let you know,this is the only chance. You can't run away now"

She had a feeling that this was the time she not going to run away,it the time when she prove to her brother that she can be stronger than him. 'Something call victory' she thought and went in her fighting position,this was it. The battle between them.

"Hn,is that a yes?" he asked,smirking.

She pulled out her weapon and confidently replied back "We shall."

"Well good luck, because it not going to be easy"

* * *

><p>-Chamber-<p>

The ground was tumbling but after an hour,it stopped. Naruto quickly woke up feeling sore after got struck by Tenji hit. He looked over toward him to found Taiya there,sleeping peacefully. He went closer and shook her lightly,it took a few minutes but she slowly open her eye and look around,noticing that they're underground. She shook him lightly.

"Hey Naruto where are we? Where my brother and sister? Are you alright? What happen!"

He shook his head "I don't think we're up there anymore."

They both look up to see a tunnel with ceiling of rocks above them. Around were gems, millions of gems. Diamond,Sapphire,Ruby almost all the possible gems you could find in this tunnel. Upfront were a huge underground factory,almost look like the one from above earlier and the same worker they saw earlier,thousands of worker running around with their same testing experiment. Yet when we all thought they suddenly disappeared,turns out they're all here underground with a _bigger __factory. _Just seriously,what in the world is that guy up to?

"No offence, but your brother really a psycho" Naruto said when he help Taiya stand up and they slowly walk toward the factory. She shrugged and agreed "Well i never wanted to see him as my brother"

She snickered and he nodded. "True though,most people wouldn't thought that you guys were siblings" he grinned.

They started to climb up through a staircase with no one noticing, he offered her hand and she took it,he began helping her up. Both finally reach up the 2ND

floor and rest a little bit for their breath from all the pulling. While standing there resting. Taiya could noticed the look in his eye.

Fear.

And she know exactly whats he thinking too.

"She'll be alright,don't worry. She stronger than you think she is" she assured him.

He sighed "I wish she'll be okay though,Tenten still is one of my dear friend and i don't wanna lose her." he sniffed,she handed him a tissue.

"Tenji,he not that bad. Even though everyone thinks he is,but he actually hiding the truth from her."

"What so good when a guy kill thousands of people for his evil who-know-what plan?" he muttered,causing the older girl to chuckle.

"Dude,your a ninja,it not like you never kill someone in your life." she reply sarcastically.

He argued "I know that,but i kill the bad guy for a reason!"

"Yea yea whatever,but still." She started to walk away causing him to go blank "Hey where you going?"

"To investigate" she answered back.

He frowned "Why?"

"Something not right here,i felt like somebody watching us."

She throw her kunai toward the wall to see if anything happen,but it still stayed normal.

"Stay here" she ordered,running away from him. His eye burst open "HEY WAIT A MINUTE? ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE?". She rolled her eye "It not like we'll be sticking together so defend yourself! Kay?". He groaned but nodded,she flash out of the place quickly leaving him there alone. Naruto quickly grabbed his shuriken unless someone going to attack him. Like expected,four workers suddenly appeared in front of him,one of them he recognized.

"Your Daisuke,the one Sasuke knocked down right?" he asked,pointing to the man.

The man laughed "I recognized you too,the blond idiot who were with the Uchiha and a girl."

"I'm not an idiot!" he growled. Causing the four of them to laugh wickedly. Daisuke who was still laughing,pointed at him "Your also the idiot who dream to be a Hokage right? AHA! LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN!". Naruto clenched his fist,knowing that he cannot hold back himself "SHUT UP YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH! SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he dashed across the man and hold the Rasengan in his hand. He struck the man in the stomach,the same exact spot that Sasuke had hit. Daisuke stumbled back and groaned,obviously his wound from before haven't heal yet. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS PUNK!"

He quickly formed a fire ball in his hand and started to blow it,it get bigger and eventually the fire blazed against the palm of his hand. "KENTAI FIRE BALL JUTSU!". Soon a huge ball of fire spread across Naruto direction. He smirked and veer it out of the way "Noobies,it not even close to Sasuke fire ball jutsu" he smirked.

Daisuke growled "That not all of it,kid."

He soon stand direction of another jutsu. This time,dragons started to come all over the place with chakra points all over them "DEAD DRAGON SOUL!". Soon the dragon started to get near past Naruto and started to suck all his chakra. He moaned,obviously he can't figure out this jutsu at all. He grunted and bent down on his knees on the floor.

But he quickly realized the jutsu! Dragon...soul...dead...mountain.

That right! It all make sense now! He quickly realized that the jutsu were from Tenji ! Who were attacking Sasuke from earlier at the mountain,he also use it on Tenten too,it when the dragons suck someone chakra and could possibly taken away someone jutsu.

He cough up more blood on the floor,he need to figure out to get out of this mess quick before he loses all his energy. But his chakra points keep getting hit and apparently it turns out...he couldn't escape.

He tried hard to think about all the strategy that Sasuke and Tenten had taught him while the three were in group together. The time how Sasuke got out of the trap,how Tenten uses her strategy to save herself. But in his mind,too much had rolled up so an idea hardly came. Chakra began to get weaken inside him. Until a voice in his body called upon him...

_Use...My...Powers... _

The feeling in his body suddenly changed,chakra started to get full more once again. Fiery rays of chakra came flaring around him,the feeling feels great it almost felt like the chakra never stopped in his body. Daisuke and his mans stared in horror,no doubt it the power chakra of the Nine Tails Demon Fox that everyone was talking about. You could almost feel the terrified of the scene of it.

He roared loudly and the Nine Tails Demon Fox came out. Daisuke eye widened,panicking he realized whats going to happen "GO TO THE EXIT! WE'RE ALL GONNA GET KILLED YOU IDIOT!". One of the worker spoke up "B-But what a-about Master Tenji order sir?". Daisuke,himself starting to get annoyed "WELL ALL YOU IDIOT STAY THEN! MOVE I'M NOT FOLLOWING THAT B**** ANYMORE!" he shoved the workers down and was about to dashed for the exit until.

BAM!

Naruto hit him from behind with such force of chakra that there a hole in the middle of his shirt. He stumbled back and had been throw against the floor with force by Naruto. Blood started to be pour from the floor and he lay there. His men screamed at the sight of blood and was about to escape until Naruto finished all of them.

He breath in and out slowly to gained his breath,after using this huge amount of chakra to defeat them now he felt like he weaken and can't move on any longer than this. He bent down his knees and slowly stood up but to stumble back down again. An alarm suddenly ring off,and more workers from the factory saw him "Attention! Attention! There a breakdown from the underground chamber! Put all your creation away for the time being until we solved this diversity thank you very much,we'll begin shortly."

All the workers ran toward him,some began to pull him away. Naruto struggled to squirm out of it,but too much of his energy has been loosening so the point was hopeless to do so. He yelped for a bit and try to do his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,but they hold him tight and he felt that he can't breath. He called for help,but suddenly something knocked him and all he see before that was darkness.

...

They pulled him toward the many hallway of passenger door that he saw earlier up there. He squirm uncomfortably in their tight holding, one of the worker then threw him in a room that was dark and you barely could see anything. They threw him in there and snickered "Stay there until you die,and don't try to escape."

They closed the door and let him be there in the dark room. He was on the ground and suddenly hear murmuring of voices upon the room. His eye were closed and he frowned,more people are in this room? he thought and slowly opened up his eye to saw a room with bright light. He saw three figures up close to him. He widened his eye in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Neji...Bushy-brow...Sakura-chan. Is that you guys?"

The three people looked at him and chuckled.

"Yes Naruto. We're here."

He looked at them and saw that the three of them were still fine as ever. Nothing had barely happened to them. After all what just happen to him,at least he could found out what happen to his friends. He sighed in relief and grinned widely.

"Thank god you guys are here."

* * *

><p>-Showdown scene. KO-<p>

"So who going to go first huh? You or me!" Tenji yelled out.

Tenten shook her head "It doesn't matter to me as long as you lose!"

He smirked "Save that for later then."

She dashed toward him and flung her kunai without thinking whats happen next. He seem a bit puzzled,but then sneered and quickly dodge it. She throw more weapons at him again. And he dodge,block,hit every single one of them. She growled and quickly took out her scroll and did a quick cut on her finger for blood to put it on the scroll.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Soon millions and millions of weapon come toward his way up toward the sky above them. Shurikens,kunai,bombs,paper bombs were soon filling up the place and she set more traps unless he block it. Too much weapons were seen that it almost looked like the sky is punishing Tenji with weapons from above,she flung up toward the sky and smirked. This next one her favorite.

(a/n: Put on Tenten theme now =). So you could imagine how she kick someone ***)

"RISING TWIN DRAGON!"

Double twin dragons were soon twirling around each other,with Tenten being in the middle throwing more hundreds and thousands and millions of weapons toward his direction. The most greatest battlefield for Wong Tenji of all time. In the scene you could see the sky dark and rains were still running high,while two dragons were toward the huge sky with Tenten in the middle. Throwing weapons nonstop,he gasped at the sight of his sister above the sky. Since when did she get so strong?.

Tenten took a look at her brother from below and saw that he was angry. She smirked,he better be. At least he should realized how strong she is. She no longer a girl who just wanted to ran away from fight anymore. She still throw her huge amount of weapon and Tenji still trying to figure out how to stop this mess. Clouds were rolling,and the battle keep on continuing strongly above average. It still going on for a bit while until she decided to stop and made her final blow for the day.

Almost all the possible tools and weapons and poison venom from ninjas great creation were now getting all blow out for her final hit. For these kind of things, for a ninja would have been wounded. But for normal average human would have been turned into dust. That how deadly it is for a technique. Someone like Tenji had known all of these,but escaping out of it not an exception at all though.

He moaned from all his wounds that had hit him. More than hundreds of tiny shuriken were in between his arm,two large heavy kunai were struck across his back. Paper bombs nearly explode the place and up until now. It was still raining...

Tenten slowly made her way down toward him and stopped when she in front of him. He grunted and she sneer "So how was that?". He looked up and frowned,wasn't expecting she would be this strong.

"You did a good job,but apparently. You need alot more work." she frowned,what kind of more work that she need? Wasn't what she just did prove it all? That she truly became strong and possibly could beat him?. The figure of him suddenly disappeared and her eyes widened. Shoot! She completely forgot about clones jutsu! This mean he got more advantage since he haven't use his chakra or neither his energy at all! But she just uses almost all her chakra and barely had any left! This just means that she need a counter attack fast!

Not knowing where he is,she grabbed her kunai and went closer to the unconscious Sasuke,unless something happen. She looked up and down,left and right even up the front but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Your looking the wrong way."

She froze when she heard the voice behind her. No doubt it him...

She whirled around and was about to attack but suddenly felt a heavy hit struck her back. Groaning,she held onto herself when blood were pouring out. For a moment or so,she blacked out and haven't saw anything but the face of her brother for her last sight. She blinked and suddenly fell to the ground with her eye closed.

* * *

><p>-Chamber,Prison-<p>

"So what are we going to do now?"

Naruto paced back and forth between the room. While Neji mediating,Lee took that time to trained by himself while Sakura just sat there,looking at all of them. "I mean,you guys been here for 20 minutes and you haven't had any plan to escape?"

"I don't think we necessarily need to escape basically." Neji replied. The blond shook his head and argued back "But what about Tenten? She fighting up there with Tenji,don't we need to help her!". Sakura sighed "Naruto you don't get the point,they need to handle it by themselves we shouldn't be butting in their personal stuff."

Lee nodded in agreement "Yes Naruto-kun,it Tenten personal stuff so we should let her handle it herself." He sat down on the bench which was in the room and continued to train. "Beside if we help,we're not even _helping _her,we'll be there for nothing."

"But what about-"

"That enough" Neji interrupted and Naruto clenched his fist and getting madder. Even if he a Huyga but he doesn't had the right to say that to him,almost like insulting him. Seem more he hasn't learned the lesson the last time they go against each other in Chunin Exam. The dude going to learned another lesson after this,he thought with an envious smirk.

The door suddenly opened and he saw a figure of a young woman with brown hair and wearing glasses,almost like Tenten aunt,Tanya. Another figure were an old lady grandma,but who are these people? What are they even doing here?

"Aunt Tanya? Grandma Tamayi? What are you guys doing here? More importantly...YOUR STILL ALIVE!" Naruto yelled,throwing his arm around the two of them. They both puzzled,but suddenly remember who he is. Tamayi smiled at him in pleasure.

"Oh good lord child,i din't know YOU were alive."

...

(a/n: Remember Tanya? Tenten aunt? Grandma Tamayi? See they were at the beginning. I din't just created them for nothing,i put them there for a reason. :) Thought i forget huh? Nope i haven't.)

...

(CAUTION: SKIPPED THIS LINE AND READ ALREADY!)

...

...

...

Sakura widened her eyes "Tanya? Your still alive? We thought you were dead when Tenji took you away from the kitchen." Tanya and grandma Tamayi took out the disguise they were in and quietly explained "No Tenji din't kill us. He just got us here and make us work as slaves.

Naruto growled "That horrible."

Tanya sighed "It really is,it hurt to think that whens he little,he haven't grow up like this like a devil you know." Lee gulped,suddenly felt sorry for Tenten for dealing with her brother like this "Were he always like this?"

"No he never really did. But one day...he just suddenly do."

Neji never really thought about it himself but it seems that he never know anything about Tenten. He din't know that she and Sasuke knew each other when they're little,how she had an older brother who suffered her deadly,and she even got an older sister who she never even mentioned to him,except only Sasuke knows. It hurt him that she din't tell him. Because he thought he the the guy that she can always trust on,but here she is...hiding a bunch of secrets from him. How could he not have noticed it before? He only noticed it now,when the times is too late to recognized.

"Neji-san your okay?" Sakura asked him. "You seem a bit...upset"

He flinched,though din't reply. She and the other already knew why he din't talk,though continued on about anything that doesn't have to do with Tenten. "So how did you guys barge in here without being recognized?" Naruto asked them.

Tanya fixed her glasses and smiled "We are ninjas after all,aren't we?"

Naruto awed in amazement "Woah...i din't know you guys were ninjas!"

"Son,when your old like me,your still strong as ever." Tamayi said,proud in fact that she still a ninja at 75 years old. (a/n: Old huh? XD)

Lee nodded with burning fire of passion in his eye "YOUTH STILL LIVE ON!"

Sakura smiled at them and turn to look at Neji again,who started to fuming himself. She frowned "Your okay? No seriously dude." He glared at her,then started to sit in his thinking position and mediated. She stared strangely at him,and Naruto laughed "Man you look so funny Neji!" Neji shot up and glared at him,then started to mediate again.

Author Ann: I suggest you don't bother the dude.

*Naruto: Well we're just curious!*

Author Ann: Okay let just go on anyway.

...

"Erm...so were you guys stuck here in the chamber?" Naruto asked them.

Sakura shrugged "Well,we felt that there practically an earthquake since we got stuck under here while trying to rush off after Tenten. Me Lee and Neji" He nodded at her. "Right,ugh...but how are we going to get out of here?" he whined.

"We don't" Tanya answered. Naruto sighed and tap his feet, "So nobody going to get us out of here!"

Lee chimed in "Exactly Naruto-kun."

Tamayi looked at all of them and sighed "I just hope my grand-daughter will come." Naruto suddenly perked up "Who? Tenten?". Tamayi shook her head "Nah,not Tenten. Taiya,my _other _grand-daughter."

He widened his eye. Taiya! He still din't know what happen to her! She said she went to investigate so she still out there! THAT IT! She might come here and rescued them! "Guys! Taiya were with me before so she might know that we're here and she will come and bail us out!"

Lee jumped up in excitement and pump his fist in the air. "That excellent thinking Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned brightly. "Why yes it is!"

The rest just laughed and Neji smirked at them and chuckle. Naruto thinking sometime got out of hand,but all he worries about is Tenten. He din't want to come home from this mission to see her wounded and not doing anything about it. It would hurt him more than ever.

* * *

><p>-Showdown KO time-<p>

Meanwhile, Tenten had just been knocked out by the blow of Tenji hit and were now unconscious. He went over her and was about to finish her but suddenly she perked up and grabbed his arm and threw him on the other side. His eye widened,so she quickly rose up and pull out her weapon once again and finishing him off. He throw his shuriken to stopped her from coming near,but apparently. It din't work.

"I knew you would fall for that!" Tenten shouted,smirking. He frowned and was about to struck a kunai at her but she veer it out of the way and knock him to the ground with the kunai in her hand. She sneer and was about to struck him in the back,right where hsi wounded spots are but he disappeared again.

"Oh shoot! I got trick again!" she growled,getting annoyed. Turning around she saw many other of his shadow clones that were surrounding her,trapping in other word. She was pretty mad at herself for not realizing it.

"So are you gonna give up or what? Huh?" he yelled out. One of the clones started to disappear suddenly and she then knew that his shadow clones were running out of time to appear. She knew then that she shouldn't give up if she made it this far "No!"

He hissed and raised his venom sword up in the air and laugh wickedly "You never learn don't ya!"

"Apparently! The only thing i learn is not to run away from you! That all!" she replied and quickly dashed toward him. He din't have a chance to attack so one of her weapon sword had go deep down in his belly,he grunt and blood started to pour out from his stomach. She pulled the sword out and he dropped down on his knees coughing up blood and trying to ignore the pain. She looks at him and give him the most hated looks anyone has ever been giving "Its end right here. I told you that i'm gonna pass you someday. So apparently,my work ends here."

He dropped down to the ground and glance up at her and smiled,shook his head. "So your no longer the shrimp i known from long ago huh?". She went close by his ear and whisper "For your information,i never been a shrimp." He laughed and shook his head again "If we gotta count on whose changes the most for the past 10 years,i say that you are."

"Well thank you fore pointing that out" she reply,holding the sword that were covered in blood "The fact now that i defeat you. It means that this mission actually over and we're all finished." She smiled and think of the thought of seeing her friends again "Well after i take you to Tsunade-sama."

He nodded and slowly and lay on his wounded back on the ground and close his eye and sighed. "Well since your finished,there something that i want to say to you Ten." She frowned suspiciously and went closer to him. "And what could that be?"

"The truth."

She twitched "What truth?"

"Of behind this whole misunderstanding thing." he answered and sat up moaning out his wounded pain while she crouched down to sit beside him,paying close attention "And what misunderstanding here are we having here?"

"The reason why i did all these stuff is only to test your strength." he said which caused her heart beating so fast she felt like she could pass out any minute. "Wait so this was an exercise?" she asked slowly and he nodded and continued "Not exactly an exercise. But it just something to test you." She was in total shocked but then suddenly frowned "If your testing this. Then why do you keep being mean to me all these years and trying to kill me?" she stopped but then continued You actually hate me don't you?"

He laughed "You know it something call 'acting' right?"

She huffed and crossed her arm and sighed,glancing over his direction. He was badly wounded with weapons that she use on him,for a moment she din't know how he still could sit up and talk to her while being badly wounded. "You did know what you just did hurt you badly right?".

He shrugged "So you still don't get what i'm saying? I'm still doing it even if it risked my life."

Tears suddenly streamed down her face "So you don't hate me right?" she sniffed. He looked at her sadly "Of course not,it painful when i have to do that because-"

"But why did you do it!" she argued. "I don't get it! Why!"

Thunder then rumbles and the rains were now forming a huge storm across the sky,Tenji sat up staring at it and knew he not going to make it "I din't just do it for no reason,i want people to think of me as a monster because of a reason. I acted i hate you because of a reason." he raised his voice and yell at her. She noticed the look of sadness in his eye "You were worried about me weren't you?"

"Tenten,living as a ninja is not easy. Most ninjas thought they were strong enough to do something,but in the end. Their plan got backfired and it turns out wrong and not what they expected. Did you think how you passed as a chunin was easy?" he said,she stay silent and thought about what he said. What he said was right. It was not easy at all,most test taker got knocked out in the middle of the test. She was one of those lucky one that made to the pre-test before the third round.

"That why i want you to be careful Ten, cause not everything go as it seem. I mean there millions of things-"

She cut him off "Tenji,but i'm different. I'm ready! My friends believed in me so why can't you?". He look her in the eye and saw that her eye show determination,and she was grinning brightly. "I had a dream to be one of the greatest Kunoichi in the world! Like the fifth hokage, Tsunde-sama!"

He smiled,he knew that Tsunade was her idol. He know she was training hard everyday,even though after the painful death of her mom. But she always have to move on like everybody else. He know that she strong,she not weak at all. Lots of kids bully her when she was little, and she would always either run to him for comfort or her mother. She complained that she had no friends at all. But then when she went to the academy,that when she met her best-friend Hinata,even though she shy. But she like a sister to Tenten,and there also Lee who were best-bud with Neji. The four of them play together when they were little. She passed the Chunin Exam,becoming stronger everyday. She got everything that she ever wanted. Even though he wanted to take care of her like a little sister,he knew that she had been fully grown up and were ready for anything.

But still,he was sad the thought that this might be the last time he ever going to see her.

* * *

><p>-Prison Scene Boredom-<p>

So they stay in there for the rest 3 hours until someone tried to bust in the door and knock the door down. All of them were startled by the noise and went to look that the door were open and standing in front of them were their rescuer they been waiting for...Taiya The Bunny.

"Taiya ne-chan! Where were you?" Naruto asked out of excitement the fact that he finally have freedom. (a/n: Yea its feel awesome)

She dust her shoulder and smiled wickedly "Nothing but a bunch of K.O! Yea!" Lee gave her a high five while Sakura light-up like a jack-o-lantern. "Now we can leave! Come on lets go! I'M DYING TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted with Naruto running after her. Lee perked up and suddenly panicked "YOUTH! BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE WORKERS? WHAT IF THEY SEE US!" he exclaimed.

Taiya shrugged "I'm pretty sure that no workers are left in this place since who would want to work for Tenj?" she laughed "So no worries,i got it all under control." she assured him,he nodded and all of them quickly walk faster out of the the exit.

Until...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

(Yea i know you hate when author do that but we gotta move on with the other scene)

* * *

><p>-Death Scene-<p>

"AAARRRGHHHH!"

The sky was darkening and slowly close up on them while the storms keep going and the thunder keeps rumbling. While Tenji tried to hold his pain,and Tenten was trying not to watch the scene. She basically need him to be alive since she had find out about the truth,she din't wan to see her brother die even though it used to be her dream. It not a dream now since its a nightmare.

"Maybe when Shizune medical rescue team are gonna comes soon so i'm gonna get you back safely. So no worries,i don't want us to hate each other from now on."

He declined "No you don't have to. Of course,since you understand. But i don't want you-"

He got cut off when she gently wrap some bandage around his arm which was bleeding badly. "I'm not leaving here unless i know that you are safe." she confidently declared,using every words "I need to see it with my actual eye." He smiled sadly at her "I wish it could.". After holding his hand fill with the bandage,he lay back down,resting and she look up at the sky. Noticing that the storm were still strong but almost dying down. She silently thinking about her life and what he had told her earlier.

_You got everything that you ever wanted for your life, passing the Chunin Exam had never been that easy like you think. _

She been amazed,she had...changed?

Of course she does,everyone is. They become much more mature and reliable,especially Naruto out of all of them. But having the thought that she became stronger made her happy.

Because she just wanted Neji to see that she strong and can always handle him without a sweat.

...

Few hours later,when she was still there with Tenji. The ground suddenly rumbles and soon she quickly realized that another earthquake will be coming soon. Before she could even blink,the earthquake hole suddenly sucked them in. It continues to drift the land apart,tearing every bit of trees and flowers,plant apart. She yelped,not knowing what to do but to let it sucked her then all she saw was darkness and she suddenly got black out.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Before her eye close,she haven't saw a large group of peoples who were surrounding her. There were ambulance and some were carrying their umbrellas because of the rains which was now weaken and no longer a storm. She heard a woman who were yelling and booming her voice,scaring all the others. The woman sounded mad and for a second she quickly realized.

The medic team who were supposed to be here awhile ago were now finally here.

* * *

><p>-Flashback (Awhile in Konoha earlier)-<p>

"Tsunade-sama! We have urgent new to tells!"

Shizune burst in the office,raising the mission report paper around in front of the Hokage face,who seem to be annoyed by the sudden appearance she had shown. "What?" she mumbled,putting her face down on her desk.

"The newest mission of Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi teams!"

She handed Tsunade the paper,the Hokage frowned and look at the paper.

**Wong Corporation Clan Mission**

**Rank: A**

**Members:**

**Yun Tenten**

** Huyga Neji**

** Uchiha Sasuke**

** Haruno Sakura**

** Uzumaki Naruto**

** Rock Lee**

**Progress: _Yes 50% No 50%_**

She took a glance,"50% of yes and no?" she questioned.

"Hai,we don't know if they are going to pass or not. Its depend." Shizune answered,shuffling the paper on the Hokage messy desk. Tsunade then cleared her throat "Ahem. Then instruct the medical team to report to me quickly."

Shizune nodded "Hai" she bowed and left the room.

Tsunade sighed and took another look at the mission result. She shook her head "We're gonna need lots of bandages" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>-Back to the mountain-<p>

The members of the medic team were now taking a look around the mountain. Only to found that lots of trees and plants were now in ruined because of the huge hurricane storm from earlier. They even saw the underground chamber which was even more worse than on land,Shizune discovered that Sakura,Naruto and the rest were in that chamber and they have been wounded and stuck in there because of the cause of the earthquake. And the factory that Tenji had were now been crushed by the wind and the factory worker were actually nowhere to be found.

Shizune stand there with her arm folded and took a glance at the injured people. Neji,Naruto,Lee,Sakura,Sasuke and Tenten were all unconscious from the mission. She shook her head and sighed. Their injured were even worse than what Tsunade expected.

"Shizune,one of the patient woke up." the medic ninja said,pointing at Tenten who were awake suddenly.

Shizune nodded "Sure i need to talk to her anyway."

...

Tenten woke up from her bed,suddenly.

She opened her eye to wander around her. She saw the medic ninja were now here to help and been searching for the injured peoples. Ambulance were there and so is the fifth Hokage,Tsunade-sama. She grunt from stretching herself and sat up,getting up from the bed they put her in. There she noticed Shizune was there,waiting to talk to her. Shizune smiled and mouth to her to 'come over here'.

She slowly walked over and saw Tsunade behind Shizune. Yelling her head off at the medic ninja.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO IF THIS WAS IN RUINED! NOW GO FIXED IT!"

She walk away from the two,Shizune laugh and Tenten started to grin big "So this mission over?"

"Yes,it seem that you are done. Even though you din't make it,Tenji not here."

Her eye widen "Where Tenji?" she asked in panicked. Her throat gulped and she felt sweat coming on.

"I'm sorry Ten. We haven't...we din't see him." Shizune said in disappointment,

Her tears sprang up and she silently cried,getting embarrassed of doing that in front of Shizune. She nodded in understanding and pulled Tenten to a hug so she can cry on a shoulder for.

Just when she had found out about the truth,just as what she wanted him to forgive her,just as they could start over with their relationship...this has to happen. She never even got to apologize,so as a result. The mission ends with one person dying.

And the person was Tenji. Her brother.

How will her friends react if she had told them about the truth?

Because for then it been decided that Tenji will no longer be in her life...

_I love my brother...i really do _she sadly thought. Knowing that what she think of him all these times were wrong. Love and hate your own sibling were big differences.

_As i move on with my life,i want you to watch me with a smile._

* * *

><p>-A Week After The Mission-<p>

"How was the healing for everyone?"

Shizune were at the hospital with Tsunade. She walk inside and saw Lee,Naruto on their hospital bed after their bone was crushed,due to the earthquake. Sasuke and Neji were on the other side. While Sakura and Tenten,had already been heal and now were resting at their own house,since both of their condition were normal,they get to rest at home.

"For the boys it wouldn't be serious,they're getting better every time actually. Even though the wounds were hard to cure." Tsunade answered,while Shizune wrote down the notes. "And what about their mental problems?"

"Nothing been wrong with the mental,in a few minutes they're going to wake up and when they do. Let them out the hospital so we can clean the bed"

Shizune nodded "Hai"

The two ladies walked out of the room and close the door behind them. Then a few minutes later,one of the boys suddenly woke up and blinked. All he saw surrounding him were a hospital. He looked down at himself and saw that he wearing a hospital gown,sitting on the hospital bed. He looked across his way and saw that the window were open ,then his stomach suddenly grumbled,he grunt. Then thought of an idea to escape out of the hospital through the window,without thinking. He sat up from the bed and dashed off towards the window and out.

"Man I'm so fricken hungry,gotta get me one of Ichiraku ramen again!"

* * *

><p>-Ichiraku Ramen-<p>

"One Miso Ramen please!" Naruto shouted,ordering his order. Teuchi nodded "Coming up!" he replied,but then frowned when he noticed Naruto supposed to be at the hospital "Naruto your not suppose to be here."

"Aw Teuchi-san! My stomach just rumbled and i just need one tiny,tiny little bowl pretty pwease?" he asked with the famous look of puppy-face-oh-so-cute-i-think-i'm-going-to-die.

Teuchi sighed "Alright then you can stay here."

"Yesh!" Naruto said when his order came out on the table. He took a sniff of the smell and sigh dreamily,he been in the hospital for a week,eat nothing but yucky meatball slope of the hospital food. While now he could have had huge bowl of ramen everyday. Just as he was about to pay for the money,someone bonked him on the head from behind.

"SHANAROO! Naruto! Your supposed to be resting! NOT EATING RAMEN!" Sakura shouted,send a struck toward his head. His head suddenly went down on the table and into his hot boiling bowl of ramen. His head quickly went up and he scream,while the hot drop of soup were going down on his face. Tenten,who were nearby Sakura had saw the whole scene and her eye widen "WOW GOOD CRACIOUS NARUTO! Are you okay-" she asked running over toward him. He scream and got up from the table yelling 'WATER! WATER" while Sakura rolled her eye "Don't mind him. It's his fault anyway since he not supposed to leave yet."

"Actually,Tsunade did send him away."

Sakura mouth gaped open and she quickly laughed "Well i guess i own an apology then."

She quickly joined in with Sakura and they make jokes of how Naruto will react after getting his head in a ramen bowl. But then Sakura phone rang and she pulled it out "Hello? Yes? Oh..well mom i'll be right there." she hung up and Tenten frowned "Who is it?"

"Oh just my mom. She told me to get home now since she want me to do something,okay i'll call you later Ten!" she called and wave at Tenten who was also waved run to her house in lightning speed,while Tenten smiled and stand there,looking at the sky for a minute and thought about the last mission they been on for last week.

After what occurred in result for the mission,turns out that the boys have to be in the hospital for almost a week due to how they got stuck under the earthquake. Sasuke got buried under the chamber also when the earthquake came. Tanya,Taiya and grandma Tamayi who were also stuck in the chamber,were now fine and had returned to their Wong clan House and had asked Tenten if she want to live there with them. But Tenten declined and said she wan to stay in Leaf Village. Everything went back to normal. Neji and her trained together again,Lee also joined them for sometimes. Team seven and Naruto went back to their usual self. But the only thing she can't forget is the death of her brother. Who she knew were watching her and following her from heaven above.

She sighed,knowing the thought that it was not actually her fault the fact that her brother suddenly die and disappeared. Everything happen for a reason,nothing appear like what you wanted it to be. The only thing is that she din't appreciate the fact that her brother used to be her side,stubborn enough. She wish that he die,even though she haven't know the truth back then so you can't blame her. Who knew that the battle between them wouldn't be deadly and not that serious because it is. Everyone felt sorry for her in the village ever since they found out.

Thinking back again,they din't accomplished the mission of the theory of 50% chances of both side.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**THE END (For this episode and chapter)**

**-End Of Story Live Chat-**

**Author Ann: So that was it! The first episode!**

**The_6th_Hokage: THAT IT?**

**Author Ann: Yea?...**

**The_6th_Hokage: WOOHOO! NOW IT TIME FOR ME! UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Dobe. Stop using caps.**

**The_6th_Hokage: AARRRGHH! TEME! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Dobe-**

**Panda_girl1010: Don't tell me they're starting this again!**

**MsUchiha777: Now you know how it feels like being Haruno Sakura *pouted***

**Byakugan_User20: Yea i can see that -_-**

**RockLee_Brocoli18: So in the end,Tenj died-**

**The_6th_Hokage: OI BUSHY BROW! DON'T SAY THAT! 1010 RIGHT HERE!**

**Panda_Girl1010: First is my aunt now my brother? Author! You really hate me don't you?**

**Author Ann: Aw Tenten you don't mean that do you-WAIT A MINUTE! Your aunt din't died!**

**Panda_Girl1010: I don't know. I felt like picking a fight with you.**

**Author Ann: You know. Having a character death in a story would makes it more sadder and more emotion and unexpected ending?**

**The_6th_Hokage: Yea but who would want a sad story?**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: I agree with the dobe.**

**Author Ann: Well it depend on some author because some author are emotional and others are funny.**

**MsUchiha777: Yea but your definitely NOT emotional.**

**The_6th_Hokage:You made up jokes that not even funny.**

**Panda_Girl1010: And weird too.**

**Author Ann: Fine but you gotta admit though,the chicken cross the road was funny right?**

***ALL: ALMOST EVERYBODY USES THAT JOKE! SO YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE!***

* * *

><p><strong>-Notes-<strong>

**Okay wow. This was the chapter that i have been written.**

**You know how many words? 12,169.**

**:O**

**No really,all the other chapters are usually around 6,00-9,00.**

**The preview. Yea did you found it?**

**...**

**I'm gonna take that as a idk.**

**Yea here it is.**

**_I love my brother...i really do _**

**T**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**N**

**That one was pretty obvious since Sasuke would never said that to Itachi XD. Well maybe. BROMANCE! (Ew no not that way)**

**HERE THE NEXT ONE FOR NEXT EPISODE!**

**-_If he happy with another girl,then i'm happy too. _ **

**Yea i bet you had no clue who just said that.**

**Which is why the next episode going to be your key. Use it to unlock it.**

***Hope you enjoy the bro/sis moment,i love writing those kind. But looking back i think it kinda 'ehh' since i don't use the right word to describe a character feelings,maybe a book like Sai had will help me XD***

***I'm gonna make a party for completing the first episode for this story! YAY PARTY! Birthday cake are definitely there! SO ENJOY IT! Well if your going to eat it***

**Working on the next chapter and EPISODE. Yeah. Excited and exhausted since i been typing for 2 hours...**


	6. EPISODE 2 ANNOUNCEMENT

**-EPISODE 2 ANNOUNCEMENT-**

**The_6th_Hokage: HEY GUYS! So guess what? This episode-**

**Panda_Girl1010: IS FINALLY OVER! WOOHOO! The next episode is now _episode 2! _**

**The_6th_Hokage: Aw...i was talking-**

**Author Ann: Btw this reminder is only for the next episode only so it not a chapter so keep that in mind :-)**

**MsUchiha777: Also,this next episode is very special! Most people would consider this a filler-**

**The_6th_Hokage: HEY! How is it filler? Cause this next one is almost all about me!**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: How come that dobe had more screen time than me?**

**The_6th_Hokage: AARGGHH! Teme! Your not supposed to be here!**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Whose said that i can't?**

**MsUchiha777: Guys stop fighting.**

**Brocoli_RockLee18: Right! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!**

**Byakugan_User20: Or is it? Where Naruto!**

**Panda_Girl1010: Oh hey Neji.**

**Byakugan_User20:...**

**Panda_Girl1010: ? What wrongs with you?**

**Author Ann: He just din't like the next episode,that all :/**

**Byakugan_User20: Why in the world is my cousin in there!**

***Huyga Neji Freakin Fangirls: OOOH! It sound almost sound sooo mysterious! He sooo hot!***

**Panda_Girl1010: Wow...even Huyga Neji _freakin fangirl _have an account-**

**Author Ann: OKAY LET STOP RIGHT HERE! Here the preview for the next episode!**

* * *

><p>She felt like her world just stopped... <em>Did Naruto-kun just...compliment me?<em>

For a millisecond,thousand shades of red were all blushing all over her face. She felt like falling down on the ground,laying there and never gonna get up which she did and there a thump on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Ann: Soooo do any of you know who that is?<strong>

**The_6th_Hokage: Hmmm...Sakura-chan? *dreamy eye while the author puke***

**MsUchiha777: Oh. Heck. NOOOO! YOU BAKA!**

**Brocoli_RockLee18: Well it seem familiar but i'm not quite sure of who is it.**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Hn. Maybe Ino?**

**The_6th_Hokage: H*** no. Ino would never call me with the suffix 'kun'.**

**Byakugan_User20: Temari.**

**Panda_Girl1010: DUDE! That not even close!**

**Author Ann: You are all so dumb! Can't believe you couldn't even guess who is it! You know what? Forget it! *The author stomped away from the room*.**

***Door slammed***

**...**

***After 5 minutes***

***The door opened again and the author came back.***

***All of them stare at her***

**The_6th_Hokage: What? Are you gonna yell at us some more?**

**Author Ann: *glaring* No. Just forgot my car keys.**

***She stomped out again***

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so that was only a reminder. I repeat. A reminder. If i got someone saying that this chapter has nothing to do with the story. Then i'm gonna pound their head. No really,I will. Just kidding! But seriously...**

**So then click on the 'next' button to find about about the next episode! HURRY BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKE TWELVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Staying As Friends Is Fine

Shippuden Life

Episode 2- My sweet Hinata

Chapter 5- Stay as friends will be fine

Summary:After the big mission, the gang got back to Konoha,Tenten and Sakura found they're friend Hinata on a mission to make Naruto-kun like her,they found this mission interesting so they invited Ino (the matchmaker) to set up Hinata and Naruto on a date,will this make Naruto change his feelings about Hinata? Will it work? Or will Hinata do this on her own?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Panda_Girl1010: HEY AUTHOR ANN? WHAT IS THIS? YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO!<p>

Author Ann: Well duh,that what i put up there 'i don't own Naruto'.

MsUchiha777: You typed it wrong.

Author Ann: *blink* Huh? *blink* WHAT IS THIS? I CHECK MY SPELLING AND I SWEAR I DID NOT TYPE THAT! OH NO! I ALREADY PUBLISHED THIS CHAPTER!

MsUchiha777: Or maybe Tenji broke it again.

Author Ann:That impossible!I already got him killed last chapter!

Panda_Girl1010: *turn into a ghost* Or maybe he come back alive.

The_Silent_Huyga45: H-hey guys.

Panda_Girl1010: Oh hey Hinata!

MsUchiha777: The next episode is going to be about you! You should get ready!

The_Silent_Huyga45: Y-yes Sakura-san,have you s-seen Naruto-Kun?

Author Ann: AWWWWW! It just so cute when you say Naruto-Kun!

The_Silent_Huyga45: *blush*

Panda_girl1010: Don't worry Hinata-Chan! He'll be here soon,you should get ready.

Author Ann: AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE! YOU SHOULD GET INTO YOUR SPOT! WE'RE STARTING THIS IN 5 MINUTES!

* * *

><p><strong>~Monday~<strong>

It was a warm and sunny day for Konoha, after the big dangerous mission. Everyone get back to their daily-life basis that they do everyday,such as Naruto who was eating a big bowl of pork-ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura who was helping Ino with Yamanaka Flower Shop,filling every new flowers that were growing in the garden. Sasuke who was praticing his genjutsu at the team seven usual training spot were training harder than ever now. Konoha Green Beast Rock Lee were practicing his latest taijutsu,Neji and Tenten were training in their usual spot. (Of course)

Huyga Hinata and her teammate Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were walking through the Konoha street after their latest mission.

"Oi! Hinata!Are you doing anything after this mission? Want to join us for Ichiraku?" Kiba asked.

The shy-looking girl who is Hinata agreed "S-sure,let go Kiba-kun"

Kiba turn to his teammate Shino "What about you? Bug-dude,Care to join with us?" He joked.

"Kiba,giving people nickname have two rules,first of all-the nickname gotta make sense,second of all-it gotta be nice,especially to your teammate."he replied.

The dog boy rolled his eye, thinking _This guy is too serious,he never joke _"Well your nickname DO make sense,you been playing with bugs ever since your in the academy"

"It'S not my choice,I am in the Aburame Clan,we Aburame are natural with-"

"Erm,whatever!So do you want to go with us or not?"

Hinata gulped "Shino-kun,D-Don't be mad at him,W-We just want to know if you want to go with us."

"Since we are teammate, we should, it important to hang out with your teammate and getting to know what they liked,and a time to have fun and understand of one another" Shino answered.

Kiba twitched, _Wow,what a real speaker. _

Hinata smiled at her teammate _I feel so lucky to have these two around,we get along so well. _

* * *

><p>-At Ichiraku-<p>

"MORE PORK PLEASE!"Naruto yelled,holding out his third bowl of ramen.

Teuchi smiled at his customer and nodded "Coming up right away! How about more soup?"

He grinned "That will be better!"

Teuchi pick up the bowl and went to the kitchen for more soup,while Naruto trying to look for his wallet.

Just then Kiba,Shino and Hinata appeared in the shop.

"Oi! Teuchi! We're ready to order!" Kiba called out when Hinata took a seat next to Naruto,who was sitting next to Shino, so he sat down next to Hinata on her right,and Naruto was on her left.

*Kiba: That's pretty confusing...*

Author Ann: *glaring*I like to see you tried to explain it...

* * *

><p>"Oh hey guys!" Naruto said when Teuchi placed his ramen on the table.<p>

Kiba scoffed "Now you said hi? We been here five minutes and now you said hi?"

"Since he don't remember me,of course nobody ever do." Shino sulked.

"Dude! How is it even possible? You never show anyone your face,all we ever saw is a mask over your face,we don't even see your eye so how is that possible?" (a/n: curious about his eye ne?)

"I-It okay Naruto-kun,I-It not your fault you don't recognized U-us" Hinata muttered.

Naruto grinned at Hinata "Your still the same as ever Hinata,you still talk low like this?"

She widened her eyes "No! It not that! It just um..."

Naruto chuckled "Nah it's fine,here you better eat your ramen soon or else it will get cold dattebayo?"

She glanced down at her pork ramen and smiled "Y-Yes" she picked up her chopstick and hungrily eat her ramen.

He didn't notice it earlier but now he noticed that her hair had grow longer,back in the day her hair was short and unique he thought it was kind of cute,now her hair grow long and the look made her more sophisticated and more grown-up.

Snap out of thought,he decided to start a conversation with the team.

"So...how is it going guys?"

They all looked at him,he shrugged "It been a long time,so just wondering"

Kiba laughed "Of course! We had millions of story to tell,it doesn't even end even tomorrow!"

"It important to tell other people about what you and your teammate do over time,cause that how you make friends with other people" speak Shino.

"Um...that's just weird"

All of them turned to see a girl with hair that are smooth silky and black, her hair was put up into a single ponytail,she was wearing an orange t-shirt with a picture that said 'I love Ramen' she wear an orange and white stripe skirt and on her feet she wore plain normal sandal.

*Naruto: Don't tell me it you again*

Author Ann: *evil grin*

Naruto: Every appearance of you gotta be different doesn't it?

Author Ann: What? It really fun,though.

Naruto: No seriously why does every appearance of you gotta be-

Author Ann: LALALAND! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA! I'M IN LALALAND!

* * *

><p>"You appear again? We're not even on mission!" whined Naruto.<p>

The author twitched "Uh...i'm not here to help,i'm here to eat ramen"

She sat down next to Kiba,he twitched "Your the boss?"

"What do i look like? A maid? No i'm a boss" she turn to Teuchi "One bowl of plain ramen please!"

"But your supposed to appear if we are in real deep trouble" Shino questioned.

She nodded "True,but i broke the rule,i want to eat ramen kay? Boy i'm hungry!"

The author reached for a pair of chopstick and hungrily eat her ramen.

"D-Do you need to continued writing this? If your on break,w-who writing now?" Hinata asked.

The author grinned "The evil sister"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"The evil sister known as 'Killer Sister Sandy' " The author answered.

...

*Killer Sister Sandy: WHY AM I STUCK WRITING THIS STUPID STORY? GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WIMP!*

Author Ann: Just let me eat my ramen, geez...i'll be there soon.

*Killer Sister Sandy: Oh...WELL BRING BACK MY PORK RAMEN THEN!*

Author Ann: YA YA YA! Teuchi need his money,sissy.

*Killer Sister Sandy: Tch,whatever...what an irresponsible author,you skip writing because your too lazy to update!*

Author Ann: HEY I WAS HUNGRY!

*Killer Sister Sandy:you better hurry up or else i'm going to change your username and make Tenji come back alive and the dude going to kill you.*

Author Ann: OKAY! AHAAA! I'M DONE ALREADY SIS! NOW DON'T MAKE HIM COME BACK TO LIFE!

* * *

><p>"Yum! This is a delicious meal! Thanks Teuchi! Here your bills!"<p>

The author took out her 'Hello Kitty' wallet looking for her bills.

(a/n: I don't own Hello Kitty! But i wish i did,the kitty so cute ^_^)

She put all her money out,all she had is 2$ dollars and 50 cent,not even enough for a pack of cigarette (a/n: i'm not sure,don't sue me,i'm not good at math)

"Yo Kiba! You have 10$ i can borrow?"

He frowned "Don't you have money?"

She rolled her eye "If did,i wouldn't ask you,now do you have 10 bucks or not?"

Naruto yelled "Your coming to eat and you din't bring your money?"

"Shush! Do you want to get in trouble or not? Do both of you have any bucks i can borrow?"

They both shook their head,the author pouted.

"MY CAREER AS AN AUTHOR IS OVER! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR RAMEN SHOP!WAAAAA!"

"I-It going t-to be fine,Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun c-can you lend her some money?" Hinata asked.

They both scratched their head "Erm...fine..."

"YAY!" the author yelled,doing her happy dance.

Both of them hand her their 5 bucks which is 10 bucks in total (a/n: math lesson time XD)

"You better return our five bucks or else we're both going to track you down and kill you got it?" Naruto hissed and Kiba glare.

Gulping,the author muttered "I'll be back here soon anyway,but hurry up!Or else my evil sis will make Tenji turn to live again"

After paying Teuchi the money,she disappeared with sparkles all over and she rode away on a white unicorn.

*Naruto: New transportation?*

Author Ann: ^_^

* * *

><p>A few mins later after the crazy author was gone,Tenten walk in and took a seat next to Kiba.<p>

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"T-Tenten-san"

The two best friend hugged when they saw each other.

Kiba twitched when he saw Tenten sat next to him.

"Ahem..." he coughed.

She blinked for a second before realizing what she just did.

Tenten,herself had sat next to...

Kiba...

Inuzuka Kiba...

The worst enemy in her life...

"DOGBOY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she nearly yelled on the top of her lung.

"THAT MY LINE! BUNS HEAD!" he yelled back.

"SHUT UP! MY HAIR IS NOT A FORM OF A PANDA!"

He stay silence when he noticed her hair was down,her hair was brown and straight but a little bit wavy on rear end,he can't help but stare at it...when did she become so...pretty.

"Ahem,you have a problem with my hair?" she muttered,obviously noticing he was staring at her.

He mumbled,back to reality "No"

"Good."

...

Author Ann: I think you all might be confused and keep thinking...

Why does Tenten and Kiba don't like each other?

The answer is real easy...it because of Hinata.

Why? You asked?

Because Tenten and Hinata are best friend since they were little,and when they hang out together but not with Kiba,he feel left out (a/n: Most circle of friend are like that,especially with three people,we all know there will be one person who will get left out.)

So that why starting from that day,they became 'viral' enemies.

...

...

..

Author Ann: If you still don't understand and need help,you can always call 'Author Ann To The Rescue' and i will answer all the question as you wish.

* * *

><p>-After the meal-<p>

"Bye guys! Now i need to go train! " Naruto said after Kiba and Shino went to their training spot.

Tenten replied "Yea yea pretty-boy,now run along"

The blond grinned "For a moment there you sound like Tsunade-baachan"

"What did you just said?"

Hinata quickly interrupt them "U-Um Naruto-kun, T-Tenten-san din't really mean that,y-you should g-go train for now"

He smiled "Thanks for saving my butt Hina-chan!"

The Huyga blushed for a million shade of red "N-Ne?"

"Oh boy! Just kidding! Just kidding! I'll see you later,oh and by the way Hina-chan" he turn to face her.

"Y-Yes?"

"You look pretty with your hair long like that" he answered,smiling before he walk away.

...

(a/n:I got this idea while listening to Hilary Duff,'To the beat of my heart' The song now is my fave ^_^)

She felt like her world just stopped... _Did Naruto-kun just...compliment me? _

For a millisecond,thousand shades of red were all blushing all over her face. She felt like falling down on the ground,laying there and never gonna get up which she did and there a thump on the ground.

Tenten quickly pulled her up "I knew this would happen"

"S-Sorry" she muttered.

"No wonder he likes you!" Tenten grinned.

"N-Ne?" she asked,blushing.

"He perfect for you Hinata-chan! And your perfect for him! I can see it!"

She stunned,don't know what to say. Usually someone like him wouldn't suddenly compliment someone,perhaps Tenten right! He might like her,and her impossible dream might come true!

"Y-You know that i like him?" she squeaked,din't actually mean to.

Tenten rolled her eye "Of course i do! Face it Hinata! Your beautiful,gentle,caring,lovely,cute and shy but that just what made you so great! That why he likes you,he told me once you have great determination!"

"H-He did?"

"Yes he did!" Tenten nodded happily "It just hard for him to confess,i'm sure he feels the same way"

Hinata smiled,hearing that her own crush saying that she had great determination might be the happiest thing she can hear right now.

"And do you noticed he always call you _Hina-chan _?"

Hinata beamed,she just love how he always call her Hina-chan instead of Hinata,which everyone found suspicious of him.

"M-Maybe but i'm still not ready" she replied slowly.

"Maybe is not an answer,i'm a 100% sure that he seriously likes you! Come on! We can call someone to help you!" she dragged Hinata toward Ino house where the shy girl suddenly panicked.

"W-we're asking Ino for help?" she squeaked.

Tenten laughed "It will be fine! Even though she a pain sometime but she always an expert on boys problem"

They ring the doorbell and politely wait for the door to open.

...

"Ugh,what all this ruckus out here?"

At the door were a girl with blonde hair,but her hair was messy and it made a huge knot on her head. She wore a purple violet pyjamas with yellow stars and moon all over,and on her feet she wore a white fur slipper with the face of a pig. Her eye were teal blue,but she seem annoyed the fact that they bothered her when she just woke up.

"Wow,your still sleeping? It noon already sleepy-head!" Tenten said,playfully shook Ino shoulder.

The blond yawned in return "I hit the snooze button,ya got a problem with that?"

"Okay fine the point is! We need your help,well when i said _we _i meant Hinata" she pulled Hinata over to Ino,the blonde perked up in surprised. The girl haven't spoke a word ever since they got here.

"Hinata! You were here? Oh i'm so sorry,you seem so quiet i haven't notice at all!" she said,which make the shy girl blush in embarrassment.

Tenten sighed"Ino stop embarrasing her,look we _really _need your help,can you let us in?"

"Okay,calm your pretty self down and make yourself at home"

Ino open the door for them to her house,her house were plain and normal like every other house. One corner were a long red velvet couch decorated with plush white fur pillow,there were brown wooden drawer with frame picture full of Ino when she was little. There window with white curtain sheet and on the wall were a huge flat screen TV right up the front of the couch.

Hinata quietly sat down on the couch,while Tenten walk around the living room. Looking at Ino family picture which were filling up the wall for the whole entire room.

"YO INO! WHERE MY HAIRBRUSH THAT YOU BORROW? GIVE IT BACK YOU PIG!"

Tenten and Hinata suddenly perked up only to found their friend Sakura who were at the stairs with her hair messy in a knot. The brunette laugh at her friend crazy up-do hair,while Sakura glared at her.

"Yo what so funny pig?"

She stop laughing right away and fake-cough "Ahem,excuse me but my name is not a _pig _"

Sakura widened her eye and laugh "Oh i'm sorry Ten! I have no idea that you were here-OH HELLO HINATA!"

"G-Good afternoon S-Sakura-chan" the shy girl calmly replied.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked,sitting down on the couch beside Hinata and opposite from Tenten. "Did Ino invite you here?"

"Nah,actually we invited ourself in" Tenten answered when Sakura went into the kitchen to get them some snack.

Ino then came in and plopped down next to Tenten,which caused the brunette to stare at her weirdly. She give her a bright grin and grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookie that were on the table. "So what kind of help are we needing huh ladies?" she asked,chewing nosily.

"INO! GO BRUSH YOUR HAIR AND TEETH, YOU DISGUST OUR GUEST!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. Both Tenten and Hinata turned to look at each other in curiosity,then they noticed Ino had morning breath when she woke up. Ino look at the two in embarrassment and laugh to shrug it off "OKAY FOREHEAD! YOUR BEING TOO LOUD FOR OUR GUEST BY THE WAY!" she shouted back,walking toward the bathroom and slam the door.

Hinata and Tenten get used to this all the time. Those two usually call each other insult name but that just how it makes their friendship closer. Both of them likes Sasuke in the past and always get to the name 'Sasuke-kun!' in their dictionary. But then Ino felt like she no longer like Sasuke,and instead move on with another boy name Sai. Who were no different since he act just like Sasuke and his look like the same too. Even though its make Sakura excited since it means they no longer have to fight over Sasuke,she planning to make Sasuke officaly hers.

...

"So lets get back to the subject. What do you guys need help with?"

The four of them were now in the living room,sitting on the couch. Eating brownies that Sakura had baked in the kitchen (which Ino complained because it has too much sugar for her liking,earning herself a glare from the pinkette) Tenten sipped her green tea and wipe her mouth with a napkin. Clearing her throat she said "Hinata had boys problem. AKA boys alerts."

Sakura and Ino look at the shy girl,who was fidgeting with her finger "U-um ano. I just wanted to know if N-Naruto-kun like me o-or not." she said with a voice that no one could hear.

"What? Speak up louder please?" Ino asked with her ear pressing closer. Tenten immediately notice that the blonde was teasing her. "Ino,don't embarrassed her." she said.

"Yea forehead! Help the poor girl!" Sakura said,punch Ino shoulder playfully "We know that you get it."

The blonde grin "Well of course i know! I wasn't called Yamanaka Ino for no reason!"

So Hinata told Ino and Sakura about the encounter with Naruto earlier from today. Ino listen carefully as if she observing the slightest clue on a mysterious murder crime scene. For then she paced back and forth between her house,thinking of a plan to make Naruto like Hinata. He likes her of course,but they still have to make sure if he really does or not.

"You know what...ask him out on a date!" she said to Hinata. Whose eye were open widely,she shook her head and squeak "I-i can't do that!"

"Yes. Yes you can Hinata!" Ino said,assuring her. "Its going to be fine,really!"

"Pig,what are you talking about! Isn't a guy suppose to ask a girl first? Isn't it the other way around?" Sakura exclaimed at her blonde friend,who were rolling her eye "It doesn't have to be the guy. And btw when would we know when he going to ask her?"

"Ino!" Tenten hissed,afraid that Hinata might think that Ino was saying the fact that Naruto not interested in her. "Just help her!"

" Okay i am! But first we gotta find where Naruto is,so hinata can make a move on him!" Ino said,smirking in pleasure "This will be one of my latest boys project! Ladies and gentlemen! The Ino Boys Mind Problem!"

Sakura frowned " Ino Boys Mind Problem?"

"Yea it also stands for I.B.M.P"

Hinata nodded her head lightly "S-So we're looking for N-Naruto kun a-again?"

" Yes sweetheart,but first we need to give you a full makeover first so you can go 'ooh la la' on him." Ino said,shuffling through her makeup bag to look for the makeup. "Now lets get started!"

Soon the three girls were putting much lots of makeup on hinata whose seem to sit so still,she barely moved so that they can put it on her. Ino did the eye shadow part,she pick a light color to resembled hinata because shes cute and light-heart. It was a light-blue color with the mix of purple violet which Ino mixed in and call its the 'Ino Eye Shadow'. Sakura rolled her eye at the blonde "Just put it on so me and tenten can do the rest"

Few minutes later,the makeup was done. Hinata wore her pink lipstick and eyeliner which was done by Sakura and Tenten. Ino then led them to her room so that they can pick out an outfit for Hinata,who thought it was unnecessary to get too much makeup and dress-up like this. "I-Ino chan why do w-we need to get me d-dress up like t-this?"

"Because we need to get him impressed by your _look _" Ino replied,going through her closet,not looking. "Because that the main point of doing this!"

"Most guys look for girl who are difference. Not by her own look." Tenten said in Hinata defends. She mouth a 'thank you' to her who just smiled as to saying 'no worries'. Both Ino and Sakura never understood what it meant but since they know that the two were close best friend,so they din't ask. "True...but you know what? Its going to be fine! He'll be 'wow' by your look after,trust me Hinata."

"I know pig is hard to trust,but she can be total expert on boys. Since she survived through many heartbroken crush that shes having." Sakura assured them,but the blonde elbow her as to say 'you better not say anything else'. She rolled her eye "Alright lets get you to your outfit."

...

"Come on hinata! Step out so we can see how you look!"

Hinata was in the closet,wearing the outfit she suppose to wear but to her opinion. She thought it looked 'slutty' and too short for her own liking. Ino had been outside her closet,banging on the door to tell Hinata to step out so they can see it but the girl refused and instead,trying to make it longer. The blonde quickly getting impatient so she unlock the door with her keys. She open it and Hinata then come out the closet and squeaked,hiding herself. Tenten stepped closer to her best friend and calm her down. "Don't worry,we're your friends you shouldn't worried that much." Sakura nodded "That rights! Hinata-sama."

She sat up from Ino bed and show them her outfit. The three gasped in delight. She was wearing a white tank-top with a baby-blue skirt which was...very _short _. For her shoes she wore high-heel which she seems to be a bit stumble since she never wore high-heel before. Ino eye bugged out and for a moment she seems a bit jealous of the girl look "Girl i am sooo jealous! I wish i could be you!" she cooed,making the huyga blushed in thousands of different shades of red that were on her face,but she do seem flatter by the blonde comment. "T-thank you Ino chan."

Tenten smiled at her best friend "Although the skirt seems short,you look amazing Hinata chan!" she said while Sakura nodded to agree with her. "So what should we do with your hair?". Before Hinata could answer,Ino cut her in instead "Her hair is fine with her outfit,i think we're done so lets get going and find that blond idiot! WOO!"

"First of all,pig i know you only wanted to start this already and second. Don't insult the baka in front of Hinata!"

Ino sneer at her "You do know you're still insulting the blond idiot right?"

"Of course not Ino pig."

"Huge forehead."

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG! SHANAROO!"

"FOREHEAD! BLEH!"

"OH COME ON! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Sakura grunt "You yelled at us again Tenten?". The brunette blinked and shook her head "No but i was about to." Ino frowned at them and glanced toward Hinata direction. "You?" The huyga shook her head,sakura rolled her eye at the blonde. "Pig you know well that she don't yell."

"Then who did it then?"

The room went in silence...Who did? It was an awkward silence while they sat there and think. Possibly couldn't be Hinata since she don't yell,tenten haven't get to shout yet so...

Until...

...

* * *

><p>"MUAHAAAA! ITS ME!"<p>

The four of them yelped,startled by the sudden shout. They craned their neck to see a girl with black hair that are down toward her back,it was curly hair but a bit wavy on edge. She wear a pink gown dress that reach mid-length near her thigh,her makeup was on and her eyeshadow were been colored light-pink,she wore red lipstick and on her hair she wear a pink and white dotted bow clipped on edge near her hair,for her shoe she wore white vintage boots. Ino awed at her fashion and suddenly squealing,jumping up and down asking 'WHERE DID YOU GET IT? WHERE DID YOU GET IT!"

Tenten rolled her eyes "Author _Ann _you already arrive here in this chapter awhile ago to eat ramen,your not supposed to appear _twice _."

"Right exactly,that the rules." Sakura said,crossing her arm. _Althought meeting your own author who is the boss of the story seems pretty cool. _

The author walk back and forth,sneering. "True but i don't follow the rules." She walked over to Hinata who was fidgeting with her finger,embarrassed to see the boss. "A-Ano,we din't mean to be d-disrespect Author Ann-san."

"Author Ann is fine,no need for a syllable."

The shy girl nodded "H-Hai" she sputtered.

* * *

><p>-On the Konoha Street-<p>

"Gotta look for a boy idiot with blond hair"

Right now walking through the busy Konoha street were filled with ninjas. Genin,chunin and even jonin! Rushing through the street to get to their mission,while other normal villager do their normal everyday activities. Going to their jobs,women stay home and take care of children plus also cleaning. Workshop and other business places were now packed with customers. Everybody get right to that part of the day.

"He must be at Ichiraku at this part of the day." Sakura said to all of them "He likes to take a rest during noon."

Tenten pumped her fist through thin-air "Yosh! Now lets go to Ichiraku! I'm hungry already!". Ino laughed "We're there to set him up with Hinata,not eating ramen." Author Ann sneered "Although you are hungry ne?". The blonde shook her head "No of course not!".

Then came a loud grumble from Ino stomach and they all burst into laughter. Sakura rolling on the floor, giggling while Tenten laugh her head off with the author. Even Hinata whose trying hard not to laugh,burst into giggle. Ino rolled her eye at all of them and grinned "True true why yes i am,guess it doesn't hurt a bit of weight for a bowl of pork ramen ne?"

"Right"

* * *

><p><strong>~Tuesday~ <strong>

-Ichiraku Ramen- (Again)

"How many bowls have you already eaten dobe?" Sasuke asked his teammate,as the blond eaten down nearly half a bowl of ramen,for his 17 bowls on the record. He wiped his mouth and burped,causing Sasuke,Neji and Kiba to look at him in disgust. Naruto had invited them to have guys time with him,instead of thinking drinking beer at a club. He had invited them to eat ramen with him,for the drink part. He considered the ramen soup as their 'drink'. Obviously this guy is not like any other 'normal' teenage boy.

"Why yes thank you for asking teme. But i am about to get on with my 18 bowls of ramen record for right now-ONE MORE PLEASE TEUCHI-SAN!" The owner smiled,beaming at him "Extra bucks?". The blond grinned,giving the owner another bucks "Of course". Teuchi went back tot he kitchen to handle the rest of his order. They went back to talking but suddenly stopped when they saw a girl approaching the shop,probably looking for somebody.

The girl was wearing a white tank top with a baby blue skirt,which was...short. She had black straight hair but with a highlight of dark purple color tinted over her hair,she had worn high heel but looked like could stumble any minute. Maybe she doesn't get used to it. They din't realize that behind the bushes of the shop were the girls and the author,hiding behind whispering 'good luck! Good luck!'. She walked closer toward the shop,her eyes were fixed on the blond behind his back,who were not looking. But the rest of them were,all of them were having strange thought.

_What the hell? How come the idiot have a girl looking at him and i don't? _thought Kiba.

Sasuke blinked _Did i just saw a girl checking Naruto out? Oh great,now the image is gonna stuck in my head. _

_Dattebayo? Why is everyone looking at me? Do i eat like a pig or something? Oh how embarrassing..._ Naruto thought,finishing his last bowl of ramen before reaching for a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Hey guys whats the matter-" he asked,got cut off when he heard a thump on the ground behind his back. All of them widened their eye,the girl accidentally fall on the ground because of her high heel. Kiba came over to help her up,while Neji frowned,he obviously known that the girl seems familiar,just when he was about to ask her 'who she is' and 'what does she need-

"OI HINATA! What happen to you?"

Sasuke,Neji and Naruto whirled their head around to find Hinata there,trying to cover herself with her short skirt which can exposed her perfect skinny figure of her leg. Mens who were at the ramen place,were hollering 'WOO HOT BABES!' which they earned a murderous glare from the Huyga. He frowned,disappointed in her "Hinata-sama your not supposed to wear short skirt like that. Go home and change right now."

"N-Neji nii-san,c-can i talk to N-Naruto kun?"

Naruto perked up and went over to where she is. "Whats wrong Hina-chan?"

She smiled "I-I just wanted to know if w-we could h-hang out together?"

He scratched his head,no training right now and he's done with his afternoon meal. Guess there's nothing else to do "Sure,so where do you want to go?". She beamed happily "W-Well maybe w-we could take a walk around the park. O-Or it could depend on you?". He shrugged, "Yea its seem fine,lets go." Just as they were about to walk away from the group,Neji stopped them in their track "Din't i just tell you should go home and change?"

* * *

><p>-Behind the bushes with the girls-<p>

"Shoot! It was going well until that stupid Neji stopped them!" Ino growled,peeking through the hole bushes. Tenten frowned,did not like her crush name to get insulted "Why what do you mean?". Ino crossed her arm and complained to the rest of them "It was going _so _well,they're about to walk to a park until that-Jerk stopped them. Seriously tenten,why do you like him so much? He's cold,mean,obnoxious and a no-life jerk!"

The brunette eye wide open "No i agree with you! Why would i like him?" scoffing,she continued "He's just a know-it-all jerk who believes in nothing but destiny! Destiny!DESTINY! Really doesn't he get tired of that? And he's also a really hot-"

Author Ann perked up "Did you were just about to say that he's hot?" she grinned in a stupid way,nudging the brunette in the elbow. "NE?NE?". The brunette froze up and hide herself in a ball hollering 'I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!'. Ino giggled,took her out of the ball "No silly! You are not! Cause after we set up Hinata with Naruto,you and Mr. Huyga will be next!" she shouted,jumping up and down "It will be even cooler!".

Tenten scoffed "Yea right,i only say he's hot- B-Because he's a...um...uh...wait,erm...a-a hot-mess! YEA HE'S A HOT MESS! YEA!". Ino blinked and rolled her eye "Hot and a hot mess are the _same _thing."

Sakura,who were not saying anything all this time,perked up and argued back "Pig,actually hot-mess and hot is not really the same thing,well it is but its not." Tenten smiled at her "Y-yea! Sakura right"

While the three argued,the author went to watch the rest of the scene,only to turn her back toward the three girls and mouthed them an 'uh oh' . Tenten frowned and went toward the bush to peek in the hole "So what happen while we were fighting?" . The author sighed "Naruto were arguing with Neji about giving Hinata some 'freedom. And then Neji lose control and now they were cussing at each other while Hinata,Kiba and Sasuke tried to stopped them"

Tenten shook her head "Aw man this is bad,i gotta go in there and stopped the fight!" she stood up and went out of the bushes. The author eye widened "WOAH! TENTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AARGHH! THIS IS WHY YOUR SO STUBBORN!" she grumbled when she went after Tenten. Ino and Sakura,who were fighting about the definition of 'hot' and 'hot-mess' stopped dead in their track when they tried to peeked on whats going on out there "Aargh! Forehead all because of you now i don't know whats going on!" she groaned,squishing in between Sakura to get a better view,while Sakura squished back "YOUR'RE THE ON WHO STARTED IT PIG!"

"OH YEA? WELL YOU AND YOUR BIG FOREHEAD DIN'T NEED TO BUTT IN THE CONVERSATION THAT TIME!"

Sakura fumed "What did you just say? HUH PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"UGHHHHH!" Both of them exclaimed.

* * *

><p>-Ichiraku-<p>

"N-Neji nii san,N-Naruto kun s-stopped it please." Hinata pleaded to them,standing in the middle. "T-this is all my fault,so please stopped fighting!"

Neji din't care that she was here,he just kept on arguing with Naruto "I'm her cousin and i know whats right for her. What are you? A friend? A _close _friend? Even if you are,it still doesn't mean you know her better than me got it?". Naruto growled and yelled back "Well all i'm saying is that you need to give her a break! Stop being so overprotective!". Neji sneered "I'm doing something that Hiashi would want me to. Not because i felt like it." Naruto fumed,Hinata shuddered and she could could almost see the furious look on his face "A-Ano Naruto kun i-i could-"

"Well maybe you should give her a little space in life ya got that? First time you already told me a bunch of destiny stuff and how she's could not change! You should thank me because i SETTLE the fight between you two because if i never did,she wouldn't ever be happy the same way again BECAUSE OF HOW YOU TREATED HER BACK THEN!" he argued back,raising his voice.

Sasuke,Kiba and Hinata eye bulged out after what he's just say. For that statement is one statement that Neji would never forgive him for saying it. He did know that he was mean to her back then but he din't know the truth,ever since he did know however. He intend to treated her with respect,helping her get stronger,train with her and protect her... He din't like it when people tell him how to treated his own cousin.

_Woah Hinata will have a hard time settling this _Kiba whistled.

Sasuke blinked _Wow,first time i ever seen the dobe gets mad like this. But he doesn't know how the Huyga will handle him. Hn. _

_T-This is all my fault,if i ever told Ino i shouldn't be wearing this. H-He wouldn't have seen me in this skirt a-and things wouldn't have happened,all because of me...they're fighting _Hinata thought sadly.

The least they could expect from the Huyga was that he's gonna fully screamed his head out at Naruto or something. But instead,he stood there so still. Like paralyzed,no blinking...no talking...no screaming...is he dead?. No i thought so. Then his face suddenly went back to its usual 'Huyga-smirk' as Tenten likes to call it.

He went closer to Naruto,who frowned at him. "For your information" he spat,edging closer to him. "I did give her a life,i din't banned her from seeing her friends,i din't banned her from having crushes on guys,i din't banned her not to have water nor food,i din't banned her from having a happy life,i din't banned her from seeing _you _"

Naruto frowned, froze in his spot "But does that mean that you-"

He din't get to finish until Neji send a punch toward his head. Hinata yelped at the sight and ran over to her cousin,begging him to stopped. At that moment,Tenten appeared in the scene. Her eye widened and took a glance toward Neji who were standing there with Hinata yelling at him. Kiba and Sasuke rushed to help Naruto up,she immediately went over to Naruto whose nose was bleeding,also near his head. "Aw man,that guy really lose it." Kiba muttered "I'll call Tsunade-sama and the hospital team right away,even though its a struck near his head but you don't actually know what happen." he ran off toward the Hokage office,while Tenten and Sasuke trying to stopped the blood that were pouring toward the street. People were now surrounding the scene,some people flash pictures of it,other were gasping at the sight of blood.

...

"Neji nii san! Why did you punch him! Din't you realizes that will only leave Hiashi to disappointed in you! The Huyga houseclan,reputation! Everything! The publicity,and you know that i like him!" she cried "At least he's still the hero of the village! And the guy i deeply cared for! Why can't you understand?"

He frowned "Is that why you wear the skirt? TO IMPRESSED HIM!" he yelled at her,raising his voice causing her tears to welt up before they splash in a huge waterfall of tears. He sighed and shook his head at her "I can't believed that you can be this irresponsible." she din't get to reply before he stormed off towards where Tenten and Sasuke were trying to cure the blood from coming out on the street. He was so mad,he haven't realized that Tenten were there...with the Uchiha...

"Fate really hate me today."

...

He walked to where Naruto was wounded and there he saw Tenten...his teammate...with an angry look on her face,coming toward his direction. He knew that she was mad at him,she's and the Uchiha saw him coming their way. Her head turn toward another direction,not wanting to see him. He looked at the Uchiha only to earn a glare at each other whenever Tenten here...as usual...

"When were you here?" he asked,feeling a pang of jealousy when the Uchiha were looking at her,and she was looking at him _back _. "I came here right exactly when you punch him." she replied,getting annoyed by the camera flashes that were flashing through their way "Did he bothered you that much?". He looked at her in puzzled "What-"

SLAP!

She slapped him right before he reply,he looked at her in stunned and touch the mark where she slapped. It pinch against his cheek and it felt sore,but yet it made him realized how much of an idiot he been that time. Both of them were standing with Sasuke looking at them. Even though he's taller than her,she was so furious that it made her look like she's taller than him. Towering over his head,he looked at her and saw that her brown eye were showing full anger on _him _.

Author Ann: CUT!

"ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone in the scene to look at Author Ann,whose looked furious "THAT NOT HOW IT SUPPOSE TO BE! I DIN'T TYPE ANYTHING WITH NEJI PUNCHING NARUTO,OR BLOOD POURING OUT ON THE STREET,IT SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING MORE...SIMPLE!" yelled the angry author,who looked like were about to punch somebody.

Camera Man: Uh...we don't know Author Ann. But we're just doing something that we're supposed to be doing,telling by a special request from somebody.

Author Ann: Well WHO ARE THEY? TELL ME NOW! *shook the poor camera man who look like were about to explode*

Camera Man: S-Sorry but i'm not supposed to expose the secrets-

Author Ann: You want to lose your jobs huh? Yea. UR FIRE!

The camera man gasp,ran away in shock and pain,not knowing where else to go next. Tenten sighed, "Well whaddaya know,he'll have another job in no time". Sasuke and Neji only reply to her with the usual 'Hn.' Author Ann stomped up to them, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? DID SOMEONE HACK ME!" she hollered in their ear.

"YES WHAT ELSE SHOULD IT BE?" tenten shouted back. She fumed,"No one gets in my laptop without my permission,i'm being hacked for real now." she walked back and forth,humming on what should she do to fixed the problem. "So what should we do now?" tenten asked the author,nudging her elbow "Is there anyway that you can fixed it-"

"Well i guess we gotta continued cause it just mean that this chapter would be longer with that scene in." The author said,sighing.

Tenten blinked "THEN WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THAT?"

"Naw it just mean that i would have to write more,plus my hand hurt from writing" she answered,pouting.

"Oh god..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Wednesday~ <strong>

-Konoha Hospital-

"Aaarghhhh..." Naruto moaned from his hospital bed.

Kiba was sitting there quietly with his arm folded,apologizing for the blond a 'million' time because of telling the hospital late and having to let him wait there with blood pouring out on the street. Getting humiliated in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry for being too late" he muttered,Naruto held his finger up. "Yes and that was...90,000". The boy twitched,"How is it possible? I been here for 20 minutes so it shouldn't reach that much." The blond yawned " Yea i speed it up so it wouldn't get so boring afterward." he glanced over to the clock "What time is it?"

Kiba held up his watch "9:00 a.m,you been here overnight." Naruto sighed "Obviously the Huyga had to really got me off guard through a struck in the head. Now he's going to make my brain progress more slower,my knowledge will decreased." he wailed. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder comfortably, "No worries,your brain never been deactivated and never been in your head."

The blond twitched and glared at him "Whaddaya mean never been activated huh?". Kiba shrugged "What i meant was-"

"YOOHOO! Beautiful Ino is hereeeeee!"

The two boys turned their head toward the direction of the door,there they saw Ino in a nurse outfit. She was holding a notepad and a pen in her hand,and behind her were an annoyed looking Sakura "Pig i told you not to be loud!". Ino stuck her tongue out back at her, "Well our patient had already woken up and were now feeling better than ever now!".

She and Sakura went over to Naruto bed,Ino was writing notes down on her notepad about Naruto surgery when she suddenly noticed that Kiba was looking at her. She blushed,and felt a queasy feelings inside her stomach. _Why the hell am i blushing? It's just the dog boy! _"Hey kiba."she said,smiling at him with one of her flirty smile. "Were you here overnight yesterday?"

He shrugged "No not really,i just came here like an hour ago." She nodded back "Oh...you were there yesterday right? You know. The fight." He sighed,"Yea me and Sasuke were freaking out. Well no actually,its only me. But i can't believe they would fight over a small thing..._Hinata skirt. _" he grinned "Its like one of those Korean Drama where they would fight over every small thing." Ino giggled,"Well you sure do have humor,Mr. Inuzuka."

Naruto sweat dropped "Ahem...please excuse me BUT I'M STILL HERE!". Both of them burst out laughing at the blond expression. Practically,in their opinion messing with Naruto is the funnest thing to do when your bored. Sakura,who were quietly treating Naruto wounds. Seem suspicious about Ino and Kiba and friendly act,if Ino had a crush on someone. Then she might need another matchmaker for herself,of course Sakura wouldn't miss that chance. "Ahem...so Kiba do you think its time for you to go somewhere? Apparently you couldn't stay here forever,wouldn't you?"

"Oh right! Um...Hana might be needing me at home so i better go. See you guys later."

He went out the door,left Ino in disappointment. She din't actually got thrilled about him leaving "Forehead whats wrong with you? If he want to stay then he could. No one forcing him." The pinkette smirked at her friend expression "I don't think someone not happy with the dog boy leaving huh?". The blonde looked away in embarrassed "YEA RIGHT! PFFT!" she scoffed "Aren't we supposed to check Naruto wounds anyway?"

"I think your becoming more like Tenten."

So the two sat down on their chair beside Naruto bed and began asking him question. "So how are you feeling now?". He nodded "I'm still fine if you guys let me have ramen,Ichiraku selling one of miso ramen right now. I promised Teuchi that i'll be his first customer." Sakura rolled her eye "You been in the hospital and now your asking for _unhealthy ramen _?"

"Hey ramen not unhealthy! It made also with fresh vegetable! Like mushroom,sprout and even tomatoes! The ramen soup was also good for you so that's why i always finish drinking all of it from the bowl!" he protested. Ino stared at him weirdly before writing down notes on her pad. "What an interesting ramen theory" she joked.

"Well why did you get so mad?" Sakura asked him. Ino looked at her in surprised, "Yea why did you get so mad?"

That caught the boy off guard,"Uh...um well...because" he paused for a bit before answering again "I just wanted Hinata to have a little bit of freedom from her cousin,you know how he can be-"

"Does that means that you like her?"

He blushed,not knowing whats to say next. For a moment both Ino and Sakura thought this might be the time when he reveal his secret crush,something that Hinata always wanted to hear. "Well of course she's my dear friend! But even though she's a nice girl,there this other girl i been trying to make her recognize me..." he said "Even though we're close friend,but it doesn't seem that she's likes me."

* * *

><p>While he's talking,they din't know that poor Hinata were standing behind the door with her ear pressed close against it,eavesdropping their conversation. She know that whats he going to say next will hurt her a lot,but she still wanted to find out the girl that made his heart beating so fast. She tried not to tremble,but she notice what he said earlier caught her to gulp in nervousness. But still,she wanted to find out.<p>

Ino and Sakura shook their head in disappointment _So it wasn't Hinata..._ "So who is this girl your talking about then?"

Hinata edge closer than ever now,holding in her breath _Don't cry,don't cry _she told herself.

"She's right there in front of my eye...Sakura i love you"

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura sat there in shocked,froze in their spot actually. We all know that Naruto like Sakura as his crush...but love? For once no one had ever seen him saying he love someone beside Iruka. He never confessed to a girl that easily,he had a crush of course. But none of them ever like him back,and he never actually did confessed to any of them.<p>

While Hinata,who were behind the door,then burst into tears. The moment he said that line,she felt herself choking while trying not to sniffed so loud so that they couldn't hear her. She sly down the door and hid her hand in her face,trying not to cried. But the tears trickled down her cheek,the warm water dropped on her lap. And soon it becomes like a waterfall,she din't know she could be crying that easily no wonder Neji thought she's too nice to be a shinobi.

The biggest fear in her life is to be rejected by someone. Now the fear had come and she din't know what else to do. Wait until its over? It will be hard to do so. She stood up and wipe her tears away,sniffing a bit. From the beginning she knew that he developed feelings for Sakura but she had never saw him confessing to her before,but why now? Right exactly when he made a show with her own cousin.

She stood in front of the door,breathing in and out trying to wipe her tears away,it goes on for about 5 minutes before she finally calm down. There no need to show that she's likes him anymore,she could just walk in and ask how is he now. Surely he wouldn't notice.

Now she felt regret of what she just did.

She knock on the door,it opened to reveal Naruto in his hospital bed with Ino and Sakura raging and yelling at him. They suddenly stopped and saw her in the doorway,all three of them gaped in surprised when they saw her there,tried to put on a smile for all of them. She looked over to Sakura who had hurt look in her eye,wonder what just happen...

"H-How are you Naruto?"

* * *

><p>-Flashback (What just happen in the room)<p>

Ino felt herself raging when she just heard that the blond like Sakura instead of Hinata,still. Why can't he just give her a chance? Yesterday they spend all their time putting makeup on her,making her wear the short skirt and the high heel,which she almost fall in. All of that and now he still had Sakura in his mind,wait until Tenten hear this. She would be mad even more than Ino.

"Naruto What's wrong with you!"

Ino turn her head toward Sakura,she found her friend glaring at the blond. Hatred were in her eye "HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE IT RIGHT THERE?" she shouted "Din't you just notice!"

Naruto was in shock "Sakura chan i knew you din't like me,but i still wanted to tell you that i-"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DENSE NARUTO? THERE SOMEONE WHO LOVE YOU MORE THAN ME! How could you be so blind?"

Ino mouth gaped open in surprised. Naruto found his tongue twisted,not knowing how to respond. "Well who is it?" curiously,he asked.

She sighed _Hinata might not like what i was about to say,but i still wanted to let him know anyway _"Hinata". Ino huffed at the boy and scoffed "How could you not know like really?". She edge closer to his bed and frowned "Maybe your too dense."

Naruto went in shocked "Hinata? You mean,she's likes me? When she said my name?"

"Like Naruto Kun YEAH?"

He sat up from his bed,facing both of them "Woah wait,this is not right. So she dress up yesterday so that she could-"

"Impressed you. Yes. "

He went in silence afterward,trying to hold it all in. But its hard if you just confessed to your crush and now finding out that one of your dear friend had a crush on you. Its confusing but that's what he thinking right now.

Its not longer in five minutes,before the door opened and out stepped in the person they were talking about. Hinata had stood there with her usual outfit from yesterday,smiling at them.

"How are you Naruto?"

* * *

><p>(Done flashback)<p>

-Hospital-

Ino gaped in surprise,_Wow this was the first time i ever heard her no sputtering,and no kun at the end for Naruto,did she listen to our conversation awhile ago? _"Hey Hinata!What are you doing here?..." Ino asked her uncomfortably. Sakura just shot her a look saying 'You better not tell Hinata what just happen'. She rolled her eye in reply,while Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his bed,looking up at Hinata.

"I just wanted to ask how he's feeling now,Neji nii-san must have put a hard time on him." she replied,smiling at Naruto. Or at least in this case,she _tried _to.

Naruto frowned,noticing her voice had changed. It was no longer soft nor small,but yet loud and confident. She din't sputter,no kun for him. To him she was acting strange "Hinata i-"

"No i hope you feel better soon Naruto. I gotta go,bye."

And before that she flashes out of the room,leaving the three in awkward silence but yet tense. You could feel Sakura inner self just a mile away. Ino sighed, _That solve the case then,our sweet Hinata just heard the whole conversation and were now mad at us _she thought. "Hey Sakura,why don't we leave Naruto in his room so he can have a _timeout? _"

The boy blinked "Timeout? Wait why do i need a timeout-"

Sakura picked him up by his shirt collar and spit out warning to him "Listen,you stay here unless Tsunade told you to go home got that? And no Ichiraku later,it affecting your health and affecting _somebody _got it?"

"Got it" he muttered. The two girls walked out the room,leaving Naruto in his hospital bed,deep in thought or so you think.

He lay down on his bed,thinking what just happen and how Sakura got mad at him. At least now he know how Hinata felt when she got rejected by him,you can obviously see.

Because he knew that its hurt a lot,more than a wounded in your body.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thursday~ <strong>

Tenten and Neji were training in their usual spot,next to them were Sakura and Sasuke. Right around the corner were Rock Lee,who were practicing his intense Taijutsu latest. Kiba,Shino,Chouji,Shikamaru and Ino were also there. All of them call this place their 'Rookies 9 + senior=12' (a/n: I know its a weird name but don't mind it)

"So Naruto still not here today?" asked Chouji,munching on his chips. Shikamaru glanced at his clock "Yea" he answered lazily to all of them. Ino huffed,crossing her arm "There no need to worry about that baka anyway,he deserved what he get!". Sakura sighed,she knew Ino was upset after what happen,pig seem to be in a bad mood. Tenten,who were nearby Sakura noticed this too so she nudge the pinkette in the elbow "Hey what happen to blondie? Why is she so upset?"

"She's only upset because-" Sakura was about to reply to her but suddenly stopped,knowing that Tenten would even be angrier and would probably hate Naruto for life,i mean it not actually the blond fault. I mean he din't really known and it not his fault that he's dense...kinda. "Never mind"

Tenten frowned and sighed,leaving Sakura there as she get back to Neji "Let just train for a couples minutes left". He looked at her and nodded,Sasuke who was also standing next to Sakura noticed them and frowned to himself,_dang look like they were pretty close _"Sakura,we need to train-"

"Hey where is Hinata?" Kiba said "She told me and Shino that she'll be here for our team training,do any of you know where she is?"

Ino gulped, "Uh..." Shikamaru turned to look at his teammate "Uh what?". The rest had stopped what they're doing and turn to face the blonde. She laughed nervously "No what are you all looking at? She going to be here soon". Neji stared weirdly at her and Tenten glanced in suspicious,Sakura groaned at her while Sasuke just stood there,not caring of whats going on. Kiba frowned,Shino catch a bug,Chouji ate his chips,Lee still training.

The pinkette rush over to her friend "You know that's she mad from the last time! Why are you spitting it out for?"

"Look Sakura, she not weak,even though everyone thinks she is. But she's strong,i'm sure she could handle well in this! Her life is not ruined okay? Maybe we should let her have a chance to prove she's not babyish and doesn't need help-"

She stopped talking when Hinata had walked to the training field,everyone saw her and they went in silence. Hinata was wearing tank top with jeans,and the same high heel she wore these day,it seem she getting used to it. She smiled "Sorry i'm late,Kiba and Shino" she went over to her teammate. Kiba and Shino looked at her in shocked, "Hinata your okay?" Shino asked her. Kiba knew she upset from the fight with her cousin and her crush but he din't know what changed her so much.

Neji and Tenten who were training,stopped and went over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata" Tenten said. Hinata smiled at her friend and turn to face her cousin "You were right Neji,that skirt was too short,and that boy was not right for me." Neji frowned "Hinata sama,i knew you were angry at me but that boy? Don't you mean Naruto?".

"Yeah...him"

Tenten frowned "Hinata what happened?". She must have meant when Hinata had found a tear strolled down on her cheek,she quickly wipe it away. Soon since she no longer can hold it in,she told Tenten and the other,except Sakura and Ino. About what happened,they felt bad and wanted to comfort her but she said it was fine until another person stepped in.

"Hinata i need to talk with you"

Naruto went in the training ground. Everybody eye were bulging,"NARUTO YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL-"

"I don't think you should be here." Neji said,stepping in the middle between Hinata and Naruto "It doesn't look like she need to see you-"

Hinata sighed "Don't worry Neji,i could tell him on my own." Naruto edge closer to her "Look,this is really important. I heard that i hurt you but i need to clear this up between us,you have to let me Hinata." She looked at him,but deeply in his eye it showed...something that she should have learn all this time. "Fine you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Yea somewhere else."

The two walked away from the group,they went away somewhere near the training ground. Everyone looked after them,then suddenly get back in what they're doing,the only person whose still had a problem was Tenten.

"Hey Hinata still haven't told me what happen!" she wailed. "Whats going on here?"

Ino and Sakura comforted their friend "Tennie-chan,let just wait till they got back so that we can find out what happen."

* * *

><p>-Hinata and Naruto-<p>

"What do you want to talk about Naruto?"

They were walking around a lake,where they found was the most relaxing spot to talked. "Your not stuttering." he said,grinning. "And your voice isn't small"

She rolled her eye "You call me out here to talk about my voice?"

He laughed "No what i wanted to say was much more important." They sat down on a bench,near the lake water where the waves were rushing through the wind. "About Neji,me,you and...our friendship."he finished.

She stayed silent and let him talk. "Our friendship?"

"How you had feelings for me."

She froze in shocked "H-How did you know?" He grinned "There you stuttered again."

"Its not funny."

"To me it is."

He edge closer to her "Look i know that you had overheard our conversation yesterday. And i know that it hurt you a lot..."

Her tears bursted out "It does." He let his hand trickled down on her cheek and wipe her tears away. "And i know that how i rejected you hurt more than the pain that your cousin gave me."

She silently cried "I guessed."

He looked in her eye,knowing its the same eye as Neji but yet hers is more...beautiful,gentle something that you would wanted to look all day. "But even though after all of this i just needed you to know that i..."

She looked at him "Yes?..." wiping her tears away. _If he happy with another girl,then i'm happy too. _

"I wanted us to stay as friends"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

**THE END (For this chapter)**

**Author Ann: Yup so that was the ending.**

**The_Silent_Huyga45:...**

**Panda_Girl1010: Whats wrong Hinata?**

**The_Silent_Huyga45: I don't like the ending...**

**Drama_Queen34: YEA YOU EVIL AUTHOR!**

**MsUchiha777: Pig is that you?**

**Author Ann: I'm thinking its a yes.**

**Dog_Expert12: YO PEOPLE! WE HAVE OUR OWN ACCOUNT WOO!**

**Respect_The_Bug: Kiba don't be so loud.**

**Panda_Girl1010: Author why do we have a loudmouth and a weird dude in our chat?**

**MsUchiha777: You made it sounds like Sasuke and Naruto XD**

**Drama_Queen34: Lol**

**The_Silent_Huyga45: Guys i'm gonna logoff now.**

**_**The_Silent_Huyga45 is offline. **_**

**Drama_Queen34: AW YOU MADE HER SAD! AUTHOR!**

**Author Ann: BUT I DIN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING-**

**Panda_Girl1010: Lets just shut this thing down.**

* * *

><p>Most of her friend envy her because her birthday is on the 24th and it was also Christmas Eve,most people say it a good thing but sometime she wonder why it is.<p>

She smiled,winter were supposed to be the coldest of the year,but yet it made her feel so warm...it gives her a warm feeling,just like..her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'M EXCITED!<strong>

Kay working on the next one...


	8. Chapter 6: Cold Freezing Korea

Shippuden Life

Episode 3- Shippuden Life Christmas Special: A Trip To Korea! (P1)

Chapter 6- Cold Freezing Korea

Summary: WE WISH YOU A JOLLY CHRISTMAS! It the jolly holiday so the Konoha gang decided to go to Korea for a holiday trip! Guided through the fifth hokage Tsunade,copy ninja Hatake Kakashi,Maito Gai and a bunch of others too! Join the holiday fun through a mistletoe-kiss,fun in the snow and presents!

Notes: Hey since it the month of December and i feel jolly,i felt like doing a Christmas special episode where they could take a break from mission and go on holiday trip,tell me what you think of this idea,i really hope you like it!

Thank you for my news reader who have followed my stories:

-petlover2000

-sammie308

You guys made my day so much...with one reviews...thanks.

And also,one character birthday is up for this month you'll be finding out now!

Disclaimer: It been December...almost Christmas and i still haven't own Naruto *sigh* If Santa comes around,tell him all i want for Christmas is to own Naruto!

* * *

><p>The_Jolly_Author: FALALALA LALALA!<p>

The_6th_Hokage: Um guys? Why do we have a stranger in our chat?

The_Silent_Huyga45: W-What do you mean? Naruto-kun?

The_6th_Hokage:Whose the jolly author? A new character?

Brocoli_RockLee18: Um...Naruto-kun? It actually-

MsUchiha777: NARUTO YOU BAKA! It Author Ann!

The_Jolly_Author: My name is not Ann,it jolly short for jelly.

Panda_Girl1010: Jolly Jelly?

The_Jolly_Author: *nod like an idiot* now you all gonna call me Jolly Author got it? *glare*

Dog_Expert12: Wow...seriously?

Drama_Queen34: Hey Author A- I mean 'Jolly Author' can we have a christmas party?

The_Jolly_Author: Hmm...maybe...

Drama_Queen34: Pretty please? *puppy eye*

The_Jolly_Author: Those puppy eye might work on Akamaru or Kiba but it doesn't work on me *burst out laughing* AHA! You get it?

Dog_Expert12:...

The_6th_Hokage: It not even funny...

The_Jolly_Author: WHatver! Be quiet! I'm tired of talking-LET JUST START THIS THING PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>It was a cold frosty morning in Konoha and it was actually the first day of December and yet it feels so jolly, Tenten was in her room admiring the snow frost outside from her window, her favorite month is December because it the month of her favorite holiday Christmas and also the month of her birthday December 24.<p>

Most of her friend envy her because her birthday is on the 24th and it was also Christmas Eve,most people say it a good thing but sometime she wonder why it is.

She smiled,winter were supposed to be the coldest of the year,but yet it made her feel so warm...it gives her a warm feeling,just like..her mother.

Her mother passed away,as everyone knows were because of the assassination of Sasuke mother,Shizuka Uchiha and ever since that day her clan and the Uchiha became viral enemies to each other,but somehow deep inside Tenten felt as if Sasuke mother just innocent...they said she too soft to become a ninja she not like a fighter like Tenten mother,she might have been jealous but she wouldn't kill her best friend.

Up until now the assassinate remained a mystery...no one knows what really happen.

Tenten herself was mad at Sasuke and his clan that time,because her mother got killed but still up to now,she thought the people of her clan were not right because they don't actually have proof that Shizuka Uchiha killed Tayumi,instead they killed Shizuka just for revenge and that when bombs hit for the Uchiha and war broke out,and a fight eventually broke in between Sasuke and Tenten,blaming on each other for their own mother death.

She sighed,she wasn't going to let a sad thought get cross like this for her morning,she shook the thought off.

"Remembering about it only make you even more sad"

She slumped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and quickly wash her face,after it was done she went to her closet to look for warm clothe to wear since it was freezing cold outside,it was still cold even if she turn off the air conditioner in her room!

After deciding for awhile she finally pick a red sweater with white snowflake on the front,she wear comfortable pants that were suitable for winter and added a long sleeve white jacket,for her hair she decided to braid it and wear a red winter hat while on her neck she randomly picked a white scarf and also wear white mittens and white boots.

The time right now it 8:00 a.m,she usually snooze right now but ought to wake up early for today.

She flung the door open and stepped outside her house,even though at morning the atmosphere was cold and damp,the cold air was frosty and crystal snowflake were flying everywhere throughout the village,children were playing in the snow while all the elder insist on being inside their house and drink hot chocolate,teenage girl daydream on kissing their crush under the mistletoe which she thought was too girly for a ninja to do since there more important stuff than that.

She close her eye and feel the atmosphere, seriously December is like the best month of the year.

"Good morning youthful Tenten!" Lee yelled from a far distance.

She turn around and suddenly noticed that she was standing near their team training spot,there she found Lee practicing his kicks. She smiled to herself,even in the morning and at 8:00 a.m where the atmosphere were so cold,it still something that Lee doesn't mind and that what she really like about him.

"Wow Lee,your still training under this weather?" she asked,noticing her cold breath when she speak.

"Weather don't matter that much,you can train almost anywhere,even in the rain!" He replied,grinning.

She smiled back "Okay,but only if you don't get sick"

He laughed and she soon laugh along too,she almost never saw him smile or laugh like this for a long time.

"Erm...am i interrupting?" a voice call in between them.

She turn around and suddenly stopped laughing when she saw Kiba there with the usual boring expression on his face, he frowned at both of them but continued on what he going to say.

"No not at all...Kiba" she muttered,for some reason she can't ever look at him straight in the eye. She wonder why though,if you have an enemies your supposed to look at them in the eye until they get annoyed.

"Yea Tsunade-sama call us in to the office by the way" he spoke awkwardly, he doesn't get used to being around with Tenten.

Lee grinned "Sound like a new mission,let go!"

Both of them were glad that Lee broke the tension in between them,it just weird being around each other in their opinion. Even other can see that,they would try to make up an argument so that they don't stay in awkward silence.

On the way to Tsunade office,Lee would rant on things he and Gai-sensei do for christmas at least that what would save Tenten and Kiba argument in other word,the two would fight everywhere they go.

* * *

><p>-At Tsunade Office-<p>

The three walked in only to found papers flying everywhere,Tsunade shrieking and Shizune panicking squeaky voice.

"Ahem...Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked,stepping toward up at the front.

The Hokage din't seem to hear so she yelled in her ear "WHAT?"

"What do you need! You send us here for a reason!" she shouted back.

"Huh-OH YEAH! SHIZUNE! COME EXPLAIN TO THEM!"Tsunade boomed.

The black haired lady nodded "Hai! Tsunade-sama!"

Kiba and Lee stared at the three,while Shizune rambling on something that nobody would understand,specifically.

"Ugh! You know what! My point is your all taking a break!"

The three looked at one another "Huh?"

"That right!" Tsunade said,standing up from her chair "We're all gonna go on vacation for the winter!"

Tenten was completely in shock "Are you serious?"

"EXACTLY!"

Kiba grinned "And where exactly are we going?"

"To Korea,which heard was very cold for the winter you can almost feel your own cold breath and another GAMBLING! WOOO!"

She twitched "And who else was going on this trip beside the three of us?"

"Hmm...the rest of your little friend Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata and blah blah blah the rest you know! Oh Gai and Kakashi are coming too"

Lee beamed "YES! WITH GAI-SENSEI ON THE TRIP IT WOULD BE MUCH FUNNER!"

Kiba twitched, a vacation with two weirdos? How long will that take? "And how long is this vacation exactly?"

The hokage laugh "SON!WHEN YOUR ON A VACATION! YOU DON'T WORRRYYY ABOUT THE DATE! CHILLAX GRAMPA!"

Is she drunk or what?

"You all should go home and pack up right now,we'll be meeting each other in the airport tomorrow" Shizune informed them.

"YEA THAT RIGHTTTT! SEE YOU ALLL TOMORROWWWW"

The three smiled and nodded "Yes Tsunade-sama,thank you by the way" they bowed before they go.

...

"I can't believe it! A full vacation trip with Gai-sensei seem like a youthful miracle!" Lee hollered in excitement,jumping up and down. "THIS IS GONNA ROCKS!"

Tenten smiled at her teammate "It sure is!" she seem to be hyper now because of Lee enthusiasm,the boy always get you into a happy mood,having to go on this trip with him would be fun!

Kiba twitched at the two "Don't you find it odd that she suddenly announced that we're on vacation? What if she going to tell us to do something when we get back?"

"I wouldn't care if i were you,i'll be willing to do anything! As long as this trip is funnnn! Am i right? Ne?" she said,playfully shook his shoulder. He look at her weirdly,for a second he din't know that they were actually enemy,he was about to complained but shrug it off instead "I guessed." He grinned.

"Bye guys! My house is around the corner here,gotta get home and packed see you tomorrow!" Lee called out to them before going through his house neighborhood.

"Bye Lee!"

He quickly turned toward the street and disappeared out of sight. While Tenten and Kiba continuing walking.

"Oh so where do you live?" Kiba asked her,now he felt uneasy again.

She perked up,din't realized he was talking to her "Oh! Um yea,i lived in Avenue Street 851, you?"

"I lived around the corner too,so we can still walk home together if you want?"

"S-Sure" she replied,stammering. Oh god,why is she stammering?

So the two continued walking in total silence,one would start a talk here and there,but only about mission. Nothing else though,since it too awkward.

After awhile, they finally reach her street and she quickly strode toward her house,but stopped and turn around to find Kiba behind with his hand in his pocket,but instead he looked down at the ground uneasily.

"So i guess i see you tomorrow i guess?"

He nodded "Yea...gotta get home now"

"Bye,thanks for walking with me" she said,smiling.

He felt awkward,she once said that he her biggest enemy in her life, but there she is...smiling at him,kinda creepy huh?

"Sure" he smiled back and about to walk away until she-

"Your not that much of my enemy,you know that? You can be nice sometime"

He stayed there and froze,was about to reply _this might be some kind of trick _"Are you sure? Cause basically-"

"B-Bye! See you tomorrow!" she squeaked.

She slam the door shut and left him standing there,dumbfounded. He walked out of the entrance of her house,walking up back and forth between the street. Guessing she wasn't that bad.

"Since when did she becomes so nice though?"

* * *

><p>-Tenten house-<p>

"Ugh,stupid me!"

She groaned to herself after she closed the door behind her. Kiba was her enemies but yet she acted as if he's her crush which he is NOT. I repeat. NOT.

"And now he thought that i am weird." she muttered. She walked around her house,she had decorated her house with Christmas decoration. The walls were red with pictures of snowman on them,one side of the room were a fireplace with several stockings that she filled last night. The atmosphere were warm and she felt at home. She also bought a small Christmas trees on one side,hung with decorations and ornaments and at the top were a crystal angel with the word Noel in sparkles letters. The sight was beautiful and breathtaking for.

_Ding donggggggg_

She grinned "Coming!" she flung the door opened only to find a squealing Ino and a shy timid Hinata. "HEY TENNIE! HOW ARE YOU?"

"Good Ino and Hinata" she replied,smiling at the shy girl,Hinata shot a smiled back to her and the three stand in her living room. Ino went around her house "Wow not bad,even if you live alone you still have good taste in decoration girl." Tenten beamed "Of course! Why wouldn't i? Its the month of Christmas and also-"

"Your birthday,yes we know" Ino squeal "We can have the Christmas party also for your birthday!"

Hinata nodded "S-so do we need to celebrate it at your house?". Tenten grinned _This is the best part for them _"No we don't have to,cause tonight..." she stated,both of them got suspicious so they listened closely. "We're going to the airport to get to Korea for the Christmas week!". The room went in silence as a bird fly over their head before screaming started to fill up the house and explode.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU SURE YOU DIN'T JUST TRICK ME?" Ino yelled,running around the house like a little girl when she meeting Taylor Swift "IS THIS A JOKE? No seriously!"

The brunette smiled "Total true" she replied.

Ino grinned and headed for the door "Kay bye guys i gotta go pack!" she pumped her fist through thin-air and disappeared out the door. Hinata smiled,"So whose coming?" she asked,standing at the door,ready to leave. "Hmmm,well all of us. The rookies nine and us senior!" she grinned, "Its going to be fun,inform Neji when you get home and also everybody else."

"Well i don't think i need to though,we have Ino,the gossiper." Hinata said "Well i gotta go tell Neji." She was about to stepped out the door when she's and Tenten saw Ino outside their window,yelling and screaming 'WE'RE GOING TO KOREA SO GO HOME AND PACK!' Both of them grinned,Hinata said a quick good-bye and she left. Tenten went to her room and looked at her bed with a big white suitcase filled with her clothes,games,journal,towels,toothbrush,toothpaste,under shirt and lastly her sticky note,which it said 'DON'T FORGET STICKY NOTES' on it. She sighed heavily at the sight "I'll have hard time zipping it up."

* * *

><p>-Konoha Airport- (At night on Christmas Eve)<p>

Today the day,when they are officially on the trip. At the airport stood all of the rookies nine and also three seniors,twelve in total. Plus the sensei, Kakashi,Gai,Kurenai and Asuma even the Hokage,herself.

Neji stood there with his hand in his pocket and looked at the watch,waiting for the time. Tenten stood next to him and also waiting herself. Sasuke and Sakura plus Naruto were looking at some treats and snack they sell in some bakery airport. Team Ten were sitting on the bench with Team Eight,while all the adult were talking about what they're going to do when they get there,causing the kids to looked at them in disgust. Oh and also our crazy Rock Lee were kicking his Taijutsu training in the airport,making the people around to looked at him weirdly. Tenten felt embarrassed about her teammate so she pull the boy over to her and Neji. "Stay there and don't move."

For awhile after waiting for many hours,the flight attendant finally announce that the flight to South Korea will be here soon and that passenger are now finally can attend on the plane for now. They yelled in excitement and rushing through to the airplane leaving all the adult to walk behind them. Tsunade grinned "They better have my gambles and wine ready for the Hokage yet." she announced,walking up ahead.

Kakashi was walking while reading his books,his best guy friend Gai suddenly came up and put his book away and grinned "Kakashi my rivals,we're on a vacation so you shouldn't focus more on the books and instead you should picture WHAT YOUTHFUL TIME WE CAN HAVE ONCE WE GET THERE!". Kakashi sighed "Yup i knew it,but the new release is going to be this weeks so i'll have plenty more time to read."

Asuma smirked "Geez you are a troublesome man."

"Well its looked like a sensei is acting like his own student." Kurenai retorted "Wait until you see both of them play chess,Kakashi that will be one of the blackmail you could use on him." Kakashi chuckled "No worries,i already filmed a video of it." Asuma who was smoking with his cigarette,frowned 'What do you mean you already have a video of it-"

"KAKASHI! KURENAI! ASUMA! THE PLANE IS HERE,ALL THE KIDS AND THE HOKAGE ON IT SO WE MUST HURRY OR ELSE WE'LL LOSE THE FLIGHT!" Gai boomed his voice from a mile away. The three sensei blinked,looking at each other before they dashed for the plane like lightning strike above the sky.

This vacation trip will definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p>-On the plane-<p>

"For now all passenger must be arriving on the plane and were now ready for flight attendant,we do not accept on whoever comes late,thank you."

The speaker put down her microphone and went to the front of the plane so that she could make sure that the pilot were ready to take off. All of them were sitting there,taking out their stuff to do while waiting for the plane to take off. Tenten sat with Neji on her right and Lee on her left. Behind their seat were Team Seven,Sakura in the middle with Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left. Team Ten and Team Eight were on the opposite side with the exact position. While all the adult were in the back,being loud and noisy unlike the kids. Especially the Hokage who demand more beers for herself on the plane,causing some of the ladies who were working on the plane rolled their eye at her. 'We don't put drinks that have gas on the plane or else it going to explode old lady'.

"Aah this is going to be great! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed,kicking Neji seat which caused the Huyga to glared at him in return. Sakura quickly scowled Naruto and told him to be quiet while Sasuke put on his headphone and listen to rock music,unaware of whats going on. Naruto slumped back on his seat and began crawling through his bag,looking for something. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at him suspiciously before asking 'what is he searching for?'. The answer revealed when he pull out a bunch of instant ramen cup,'HOT AND DELICIOUS' it said. Sakura rolled her eye" This is the airplane you baka,they can't cook this."

Naruto hand rose up and a lady quickly came over "Yes?" she said.

"Do you have a stove here on the plane?"

They quickly hear Kiba laughing from the opposite side. "Naruto you baka they don't have stove." Naruto ignored him and Sakura laughing and instead handed the lady his cup ramen instead "Can i cook it here?"

The lady smiled "Sure our kitchen is around the corner."

Sakura and Kiba stopped laughing and frowned "How is it even possible!" they joked. The lady calmly take Naruto ramen and went into the kitchen instead,not answering their question. Naruto sneered at them "I told you guys it would work." Ino and Shikamaru who were behind Kiba,quickly turn to looked and they saw that the lady was gone. "Who could have known that this was actually an interesting plane?" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade laughed "Son we call this Konoha Airplane,where we have many other invention that other village don't have."

Both of them nodded and went back to what they're doing. Awhile later,the same lady went to Naruto seat and handed him his order. He grinned and thanked her,quickly eat his ramen hungrily. Tenten,Sakura,Kiba,Ino and Shikamaru looked at him eating and suddenly found their own stomach grumbled. The lady laughed "Looks like someone a little hungry,i'm thinking you all should have a decent meal right now"

So they all wrote their order down on the menu.

...

**~ZUIZUI PLANE RESTAURANT~**

**_Orders:_**

**_-Pork Ramen (Extras beef) (Naruto)_**

**_-Dumplings (Tenten)_**

**_-Green Tea (Neji)_**

**_-Brownies (Hinata)_**

**_-Mochi Ice Cream (Sakura)_**

**_-Rice Porridge (Sasuke)_**

**_-Hot Dog (Kiba) + Dog food (Akamaru)_**

**_-Dango (Ino)_**

**_-Noodles (Shikamaru)_**

**_-Sushi (Shino)_**

**_-Chips,Dango,Barbecue Pork,Hamburger (Chouji)_**

**_-Cookies,Brocoli,Soup,Carrot,Green Tea (Anything with green) (Lee) _**

And all the adult order beers and shrimp cocktail. They all ate their meal after that,went to sleep during the plane ride.

* * *

><p>-Two days later,Arriving Destination-<p>

It took two days for them to arrive at Korea. They were all tired during at the airplane,one person complained about the other person snoring during sleeping,the other throw up,one have to clean up while two got disgusted by it. But worst of all...dealing Tsunade in her drunk mode,if we put a drunk Rock Lee in there also. The airplane would have explode right then,good thing is...it never really happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,our arriving destination is finally here and we welcome you here at Korea,in a few minutes the captain will announce that you'll officially be dismissed and you can get where you need to be,thank you."

After the announcement was made,they all hollering and shouting and dancing in the middle of the airplane,except for Shino,Neji and Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba was the loudest but yet,their enthusiasm is what makes this trip even more funner though!

Few minutes later,the captain finally announced that they are dismissed. Everyone rushed to get their suitcase and stuffs,Naruto and Kiba were the first one to get out. They decided to race each other out "I'LL GO FIRST! I'LL GO FIRST!". And...

BOOM! They were at it!

...

Coach Gai: THIS IS IT! THE TWO YOUTHFUL RUNNER IS DASHING FOR THE GOAL! BUT WHO WILL WIN? THE EPIC IS RUSHING SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! ONLY DOWN TO TWO! WHICH ONE WILL BE FASTER!

* Hinata and Ino dressed as a cheerleader,coming out cheering for the boys!*

Ino: WHOSE THE WILD DOG? WHOSE NAME START WITH A K? K-I-B-A! YES THAT SPELLED KIBA! YEST IT DOES!

*Backflip*

Ino: Beat that!

*Hinata stepped out*

Hinata: *Hinata OOC* Who likes ramen? Who the hero of the village? Who is willing to help anybody? Who is strong-willed in himself? Who is the future Hokage? Give me an N! Give me an A,R,U,T,O! THE FUTURE HOKAGE AND HERO OF THIS VILLAGE EVERYBODY!

*Crowds cheering as they watched the race*

Author Ann: We are now tied in with the speed between the two? Who made it? WELL DON'T ASK THE AUTHOR AND KEEP READING!

*Hours and hours and hours plus another hours,two more hours and three more hours,more hours and plus six hours of watching the result finally came!*(XDD)

*Kiba came and almost reach the finish with Naruto behind him but-*

BAM!

Shirtless Sasuke pushed them out of the way and got to the finish!

Fangirls: AAAHH! SASUKE-KUN!

*He then turn into a werewolf,taking the trophy "SO LONG SUCKAS!"

Author Ann: So no one win...yea you all go home now.

*Crowds complaining "WHAT KIND OF A RACE WAS THAT?"*

Sakura: One that makes no sense at all.

* * *

><p>"HELLO EVERYONE! WE ARE NOW FINALLY AT OUR DESTINATION! SOUTH KOREA!" yelled the tour guide.<p>

Everyone cheering,Naruto jumping up and down,Kiba hollering louder than a parakeet,Hinata shiver because of the cold weather-

OH! I forgot to tell you the cold weather right now so let me describe it. Ahem!

The weather were cold (well duh) but snows and snowflakes were fluttering above the sky,the atmosphere was shivering something that cold as ice. Its rains a bit which caused your mittens wet if your wearing under this weather. Actual snows were on the ground,Kiba was throwing snowball all over the place,Sakura and Ino tried to shield themselves. Tenten helping kiba,Lee tried to help also. Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,and Shino just don't care. Chouji ate a popsicles and froze his tongue. (What did you expect? The fact it gonna melt? No it only happen in summer dear)

...

(After chaos)

They rent a hotel near the city biggest building so they all got into a huge van and drove to the hotel. While in the car,the girls (except Tenten) telling each other how they're going to see hot Korean guys,planning Tenten birthday,party every night and lastly a kiss under a mistletoe. The boys were rolling their eye at girls stuff,Shikamaru shook his head "Why don't you guys do something more important?"

Ino grinned "And what is that i ask?"

"I don't know,sleep or something"

They all laughed at him,he's probably the best sleeper genius in the village for sure! Counting 1-3 and he's found asleep already.

* * *

><p>-Front entrance hotels-<p>

"IS THIS THE ONLY BIGGEST HOTEL THEY HAVE?" Tsunade hollered.

Asuma snickered "I wouldn't think they do,Tsunade-sama."

Then one of the hotel manager came out to greeted them and calm down the Hokage "Greetings Konoha citizen,we're glad you came to one of the finest city in South Korea to stay at our hotel. We provided foods and room services for you. If you have any question,please call me-Oh and by the way. My name is Akihiro." he shook the Hokage hand, she nodded "So how many rooms in total are all of us are sharing?"

"Well since we have Asuma and Kurenai who are married,then they shared room. Gai and Kakashi,one room for the Hokage." he replied "Take this in here will ya?" he called one of his helper to bring in their stuff while all of them still standing there in the cold weather,where it rain more now. Tenten frowned "What about us kids?"

"Oh! we'll see how its goes."

They all nodded,the Sensei walked in wit the Hokage demanding more beers. While the boys trying not to laugh,walking in behind the adult. Tenten and the girls also walked in behind. Ino popped up behind Tenten "By the way Tennie,your birthday already passed but we're still going to-"

Sakura squeal panicky "Pig! It was supposed to be a surprised! Gah! This is what i don't like your mouth-ITS NOTHING TENNIE! WE BETTER GO!" she pulled Ino in,while the blonde groaned. Tenten looked weirdly at them "Okay,this is just the start. I'm sure once we stay here,it will be better!" she convinced herself.

Hinata giggled "Yea."

So they opened the door and walked in.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THE END (For This Chapter)**

**The Jolly Author: It might not be great at first-BUT ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

**The_6th_Hokage: YESH! WE'RE FINALLY ON A REAL AND DECENT VACATION!**

**Cloud_Watcher999: Hn.**

**Byakugan_User20: Hn.**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: Hn.**

**PandaGirl_1010: And as usual we have our three famous lazy-boring-genius-who-always-say-hn.**

**MsUchiha777: I agreed Tennie,they have soooo much in common.**

**Dog_Watcher12: Yet i don't get why girls like them...**

**The_6th_Hokage: I AGREED WITH KIBA! TEME!**

**Drama_Queen34: AWWWW! Who wouldn't likes Kiba? ;-)**

**Dog_Watcher12: *blush***

**PandaGirl_1010: I see someone blushing in our chat!**

**The Jolly Author: You guys are supposed to be talking about the vacation...not these...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Short chapter,i know. But its the beginning and it will get better in the future...promise.<strong>

**By the way if your're reading,please reviews. Not for anything i want you to tell me what do you think of these chapters. I got someone PM me saying they read my story and thought it was funny. I'm glad its funny but i din't see the reviews,so did they just read it and close it right away? And someone favorite it without reviews. I'm glad they fave it but did they actually reviews?**

**I squeal even if its one reviews,so it doesn't matter. Just need your thought on how i should write these chapters. I don't know how i should handle flames though hmmm...i got one flames but it actually helping me so thank you so much! XD lol.**

**~Preview Next Chapter~**

* * *

><p>"TENTEN! HURRY UP!" Ino shouted from up the stair.<p>

I groaned "Fine! Just wait piggy! i yelled back,pushing the suitcase faster.

Ino rolled her eye at me "Stop acting like Sakura! Come on!". I pushed it further up the stair and faster,not knowing when to dropped dead because of the humongous suitcase. It took me 15 minutes to do so,and when i did. I fainted right in front of the door. Ino sighed and open the door,i was on the floor. She suddenly screamed the moment she's inside,causing me to panicked "What happened?" i asked. She din't reply,instead pulling me up off the floor and face me toward the room only to found myself fainting again.

You wouldn't believed what i just saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Working on the next one,even though its late Christmas but i still gotta do so.<strong>

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY LATE HOLIDAY XDD!**


	9. Chapter 7: Meeting Super Junior Chaos

Shippuden Life

Episode 3- Shippuden Life Christmas Special: A Trip To Korea! (P2)

Chapter 7- Meeting Super Junior

Summary: Touring Korea starts now! Drama are rolling in,romance and drama. Also guest stars SUPER JUNIOR!.

Guest Starring- Super Junior from K-POP.

Notes: First chapter for the vacation is mostly about what the girls did,so there more to come.

Disclaimer: Even Santa don't own Naruto,so does me. And i don't own Super Junior and K-POP,i wish i did *sigh*.

* * *

><p>The Jolly Author: YAY! SUPER JUNIOR HERE!<p>

MsUchiha777: Yes! I get to meet Donghae! OMG!

Panda_Girl1010: As long as you don't call dibs on my Siwon then i'm fine with it ^_^

The Jolly Author: NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING THEM! CAUSE THEY'RE MY PRINCE! MUAHAAA!

Drama_Queen34: Your're all acting fan girlish here.

MsUchiha777: What about you pig? I know you like all of them,you follow their music. So who is ur fave?

Drama_Queen34: KYUHYUN! :3

Panda_Girl1010: Lol the one with evil laugh,what bout you Hinata?

The_Silent_Huyga45: U-Um...S-Sungmin.

Panda_Girl1010: OHHH! His voice is good!

The Jolly Author: I hate being a fangirl but i felt like one whenever i see them! Yup i'm an elf,we Suju fan.

* * *

><p>"Woah..."<p>

Inside the hotel were decorated with Christmas theme,green and red lights were hung around the wall. The wall were wooden brown and so is the floor but yet it makes it more appealing to the theme. At the door stand a Santa Claus who were singing Christmas song and greetings everybody,a large and greenish Christmas tree were decorated with ornaments and stars strung all over the tree. The hotel lobby were packed with people,so the girls went to the front desk to sign themselves in.

Akihiro was at the front desk,he sign the stacks of paper and turned toward the girls "Oh! Right here your room. It include four Queen Sized Beds,two bathroom,three closet and one kitchen with a small refrigerator. Enjoy your stay." he handed them their keys,Ino took them and smiled "Thanks,we'll be going now."

The four went to the elevator.

* * *

><p>-With the boys-<p>

"Aw shoot! It won't open!" Naruto groaned,pushing in the keys.

Sasuke rolled his eye "Just let me do it you dobe." he insisted,but the blond shook his head "NO! I NEED TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!". He pushed the key in further but yet it won't open. Shikamaru and Neji were watching the two trying to open the door,standing there crossing their arm,getting annoyed. Its been 20 minutes and Naruto just keep trying to open it without help. "I SWEAR TO MY WAY OF NINJA I WILL OPEN THIS!" he said.

"Man your're troublesome is even worse than my mom." Shikamaru muttered "Just let Sasuke do it." Naruto stopped,frowning "Fine then" he replied. Sasuke went to the door and put the key in,it clicked a bit before it flung open, he smirked at the blond "See?"

"WOW! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" yelled someone at a certain distance.

They blinked at each other before seeing Ino and the girls at their own room. "We came late and yet you guys haven't been in the room yet!" Sakura laughed. Tenten sneered "I told you we girls are better right girls?" the three nodded at the brunette before they went into the room and closed the door. The boys could hear their giggling inside. Sasuke rolled his eye "Great..."

"Yea they make fun of us boys!" Naruto wailed. Neji patted his back "Feel free to blame it on yourself."

Shikamaru sighed "You all are so troublesome lets just go in."

* * *

><p>-Back to the girls-<p>

"I can't believe they were slower than us." Ino snorted,pulling her suitcase toward the closet "And yet they're like...boys!"

Sakura laughed "One of them don't even know how to unlock a door." She's and Ino continued to speak in a mean girl tone,gossiping about what just happen,exactly like their enemies. Karin and Ami.

"Girls now your starting to sound more like those slut!" Tenten said,as to meant Ami and Karin "We should totally plan a blackmail on them after this trip!"she suggested,the three nodded in reply. "Like totally!" Hinata said,mocking Ami which caused the other three girls to burst into laughter. The funnest time the four ever have is when they're mocking people.

There were silence in the room as the they all sighed in unison. After a couple of hours on the plane,they are finally at a place they always dreamed to go. Korea culture is what inspired people like their music,food,tradition but best of all is Korean Drama. Like seriously,the moment you watched,its like you are immediately addicted to it so you started to watch it nonstop like 24/7. Another thing is their music,like K-POP for example have many artist and bands sung songs that are-well easy to listen to even if don't understand the language. Third thing is their fashion,Korean girls and guys have many hairstyles and outfit. Men wore vest but yet they followed fashion really well,most know how to dress and soon Korean style of fashion spread wide across the world.

...

"S-So w-what should we do next?" Hinata asked,breaking the silence.

Ino grinned "Well since this is the first day,we gotta start exploring the country,learning about their culture. You know stuff like that! Korea have many places to take a view at!"

"For once,pig is right. The winter season is where Korea started to get very cold,but yet we gotta enjoyed the holiday season-Hinata want to go shopping with me?" Sakura asked,looking at the shy girl "I saw some downtown sale down there,we should shop a bit and get some meal after that-Want to come?". The shy girl nodded and smile "W-What about you? Tennie-chan ,Ino-chan?"

Ino grinned in mischief "Me and Tenten have this little _business _we have to do,don't we Ten? We won't be able to attend,sorry ladies"

Tenten frowned but agreed anyway,she din't know what Ino meant so she's just following along "Yea sure" _At least it might be better than shopping _she thought,she hates shopping for all her life. The other two girls nodded,"Well okay we're gonna leave now,informed the guys and the rest that we're going kay ?" Ino nodded and pushed the two girl out the door playfully,Sakura rolled her eye "Don't let people in our room"

"Got it"

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura walked out the room. Ino closed the door behind them once they were gone and grinned "Tennie,i need help with the suitcase. Can you take it to the room? Once you get downstairs,you'll see it right away." Tenten frowned and glanced suspiciously at the blonde "We been carrying suitcases awhile ago,and you still had some left?"<p>

"Yup now go on"

The brunette rolled her eye as she went downstairs and into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Once she was gone,Ino smirked and went over to the hotel phone. Dialing number like a password in a security system,there was signal on the other end as she waited for the phone to get pick-up.<p>

One minute later,the phone rang and on the other line pick up. Ino squeaked silently before the person on the other line spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Hello there,is this the K-POP Sensation Celebrity?" she replied,speaking her voice like a professional business man "I'm calling from the hotel 'South Korean Seoul',also the manager of the hotel Akihiro Lee."

"Uh yes,sir is there anything you want sir? I'm the manager"

Ino grinned "I heard one of your celebrities guest are going to be arriving here,said on a magazine right?"

"Well yes they're going to be back from their tour from Taiwan" .She smiled and tried not to squeaked "Well i think that they could use a _stay at our hotel _don't you think?"

"How much is it for? I gotta plan about that"

She sneered "As much as you want for the prices"

* * *

><p>-Hotel Lobby-<p>

"Shoot,curse that stupid Ino for making me do this." she muttered as she's looked at the humongous suitcase in front of her "And why in the world did i agreed? I could have went shopping with Sakura and Hinata,EVEN THOUGH I HATE SHOPPING!" she grumbled as she pulled the suitcase toward the stairs,avoiding people who were walking upstairs.

It wasn't fine until she bumped into someone ahead of her.

"Sorry mister i wasn't looking-"

She felt herself falling backward until a strong arm caught her from behind,she blushed and turn around to see her rescuer. But she wasn't expecting anyone except-

"Neji!" she squeaked.

The Huyga raised his brow at her "Hn." he replied.

"Miss,your're okay?" the person she bumped to from earlier asked. "I din't see you there for a second."

She caught her attention back to the stranger but only to see a guy about her age. He's tall and looked right about fourteen,his hair is brown and so is his eye,he's wearing a white t-shirt with a gray jacket and black jeans,he wore Adidas shoes and he is heck darn one handsome man! She caught herself staring at him,that's it until Neji broke the stare.

"Don't you have anything to say to her?"

She turned her attention back to her teammate "Neji! Don't be rude!"she growled

"I'm not the one being rude here,he literally saw you falling from behind and he din't do anything" he replied,smirking with his usual self. The guy flushed in embarrassment at Neji "Your boyfriend right,i'm sorry miss." he said,bowing to her as an apologies.

She nearly felt her eye bulging out "BOYFRIEND?" she squeaked

Neji nearly spitting out his own laugh,he was trying his best to hold it in like a gentlemen but seeing Tenten priceless reaction nearly got him bursting out laughing. She glared at the Huyga, "I'm sorry mister,there a misunderstanding here,we're not dating and not _even close to friend_ " she spit out the last part like venom_. _

Neji shot her his famous Huyga smirk again,she's just rolled her eye and got her attention back to the guy. "Sorry for not introducing myself,i'm Tenten and this is...my-"

"Neji" he finished. She frowned at him and he grinned, "Who am i? Your girlfriend?" she mocked.

"Future girlfriend,why yes i think we are."

She growled "_Not even close to friends" ._ The guy smiled,hold his hand out to her " The name Min-Jong" he said as they shook hand. She smiled at him "So your Korean? " He nodded back and flash a grin "Hey maybe sometime we could-".

Neji interrupted him "Aren't we all supposed to be somewhere?"

"Oh that's right! I'm supposed to be at my work-shift right now, completely forgot-See you later Ten!" he yelled out as he run toward the hotel door in a flash.

"WAIT!WHAT ABOUT-"

But he couldn't listen to her and had already left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believed you! JERK!" she grunt as she push the gigantic suitcase up the stair with Neji walking next to it. The Huyga just rolled his eye "What am i supposed to do? The guy was supposed to be at work and he got distracted,you were supposed to be bringing this suitcase and you got distracted too,aren't i nice if i come to the rescue for both of you?"<p>

She stopped and glare at him "No...your just obnoxious" she stomped away leaving the suitcase there and a smirking Huyga. "Your overreacting" he shouted.

She stopped and turn around "Yes i do,every girls does. But yet Min-Jong seem nice and i kinda-"

"Kinda what?" he spat coldly at her.

She glared at him through her clench teeth "Well it isn't your problem so why should i tell you?"

"You like him don't you?" he said coldly,din't even have the courage to look at her.

She stopped in her track and shot him her death glare "Gosh what is with you!"

"Just saying,your not like your usual self,that's all." he pulled the slump heavy suitcase behind him and went upstairs.

She stopped him from behind "Neji what's wrong with you? You have a problem you want to say?"

"Hn"

She sighed _There goes that stupid word again! _

He continued to walk up ahead and ignored her. She raised her brow at him and walked from behind instead. _Geez what's wrong with the dude today,first he appeared out of nowhere and caught me from behind,then he interrupted a conversation with a guy i like from just now,and now he said i sound like a bratty girly girl when i say a guy is cute,what the hell? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?. _she thought with a frown.

But she din't know he had the same thought in his mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me today? First i caught my teammate/best friend from behind after she bumped into some random dude. Then they meet each other and i feel mad for some reason. Then i separated them and told her she's annoying when she's talking about that dude,but my question is WHY THE HELL DO I CARE IF SHE CARE FOR THAT DUDE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY? _he weirdly thought.

"Dude are you sure your fine?" she asked him again,irritated.

He glared at her annoyingly but nodded "take this,i gotta go" . He lent the suitcase to her and stormed back downstair without looking,she frowned and raised her brow 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM TODAY!' she thought,nearly screaming in her own head as she furiously knocked the suitcase over on the ground.

_And yet people say he's a gentlemen-HE IS DEFINITELY NOT IF YOU GET TO KNOW HIM! _she grunt as the Huyga face popped into her mind,pushing the suitcase further up,wondering why the guy in a foul mood.

Weird...

/SHIPPUDEN LIFE/

He din't want to admit it but he felt pure jealous everytime Tenten talk to a guy. He just do,maybe a force of habit..

They did not like her for her look,they like her for her _traits _and _personailty _. She's like a tomboy who never wore dresses and makeup,oddly. She told Neji she wished to be a boy for some reason. He raised his brow and stare weirdly at her,imagining her as a boy. _Not pleasant thought _he frowned,some people would mistaken her as a boy if she put her hair up and dressed in guy clothes. She did it once,but Neji din't want her to do that again.

She din't notice that he was not in a foul mood,he was just jealous.

Weird...

* * *

><p>"That's really sound like a nice comfortable hotel,we'll be paying a visit there. Thank you"<p>

After explaining to the man about the wonder of the hotel 'Seoul'. The man agreed to Ino offered and had told her that their celebrities member will take a stay there for a week. Ino barely had hold her excitement squeal in,wait till her friends hear this.

The blonde smirked "Nice business of doing this with you sir." Ino put down the phone and grinned "Those celebrities will definitely come"

* * *

><p>-Back To The Exhausted Tenten-<p>

(Tenten POV)

"Stupid Neji,can't believe he leave me easily like this" i grumbled,almost reaching toward our room "Likewise WHAT KIND OF A GENTLEMEN IS HE?"

It seems like forever until i saw a blonde headed-girl standing at our room door,immediately knew it was Ino.

"Thank god she's here,whew...i was about to dropped" i thought,pushing it further. Ino suddenly saw me and squealed then went near the stair.

"TENTEN! HURRY UP!" she shouted from up the stair.

I groaned "Fine! Just wait piggy! i yelled back,pushing the suitcase faster.

Ino rolled her eye at me "Stop acting like Sakura! Come on!". I pushed it further up the stair and faster,not knowing when to dropped dead because of the humongous suitcase. It took me 15 minutes to do so,and when i did. I fainted right in front of the door. Ino sighed and open the door,i was on the floor. She suddenly screamed the moment she's inside,causing me to panicked "What happened?" i asked. She din't reply,instead pulling me up off the floor and face me toward the room only to found myself fainting again.

You wouldn't believed what i just saw...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

(With Sakura and Hinata)

"Hinata look!" Sakura called her friend over "You would love this outfit!"

They were shopping at some Korea clothing store in the cold snow street,both the girls had been taking the bus and stopped at everywhere near the city,they were admiring at the country fashion and had now nearly dropped dead from exhaustion from their shopping. Sakura was standing near the window display,admiring a purple lavender blue Korea traditional dress. She knew Hinata would love these dress.

"I-It looked amazing" Hinata awed at the dress as Sakura grinned at her.

"Are you gonna buy it?" Sakura asked her when she's found the shy girl take out her wallet,counting her money. "Y-Yea i'll thought about buying it."

They open the automatic door and stepped inside the store. The store named is 'Rowky' and in there they sell Korea traditional dress,they sell both for male and female. A lady came toward toward the two girls,greeting her customer."Hello ladies,you need any help?"

Both shook their head and the lady bowed at them before she greet more customer as two more girls came in. Hinata awed in amazement as she went through the rack of clothing in all kinds of different dress,she's and Sakura picked some dress and went to the changing room to tried it on. They tried on lots of different one but in the end,Sakura chose one that were red and decorated with pink cherry blossom while Hinata picked out the one she's saw earlier in the display. They went to the cash register to pay for their clothes,it took a few minutes before the lady piled up all their clothes in a white 'Rowky Shopping Bag' both pay their money and picked up their bag,walk out the door.

"Thank you for shopping,have a nice day" the lady called to them.

"You too" they both reply.

/SHIPPUDEN LIFE/

After walking around the cold frosty street,Sakura decided she was officially hungry so she ask Hinata if they could grab some meal,Hinata smiled and nodded like she always do. They went around to looked for some restaurant before they saw one down the street. The restaurant name is 'Seoul Garden Restaurant'. The inside were decorated with pure white walls and brown wooden floor. One waiter came up to the girls and motioned for them to sit near a table where it had two chairs and a seafood tank for whenever they cooked lobster or crabs.

The two girls sat down and take a look at their menu which was neatly place on their table. The waiter came by and wrote down their order,both of them decided to order 2 dish of lobster,one plate of fried rice and two californian rolls and a small plate of salmon sushi. The waiter also brought them two glass of water,also a pot of tea and two teacup. He asked if they need anything else,they shook their head and he took back the menu. Awhile later,all their food came out on the table 20 minutes later. The fried rice was set in the middle,gold and crispy. Lobsters and sushi were setting around while the califorinan rolls were set on edge near the table. Sakura took a sip drink of her water before she's and Hinata grabbed their chopstick and enjoy their meal.

"Enjoy your meal" the waiter said.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

/SHIPPUDEN LIFE/

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVED YOUR REALLY HERE!" Ino shrieked at whats in front of her. She couldn't believed her eye! Standing in front of her was the K-POP Teen Sensation SUPER JUNIOR M! Siwon,who is the new leader of the group saw her and smiled "Hey blondie would you mind showing us where we supposed to stay?" She froze and fainted down with an 'EEP!' on the floor. He raised his brow "Hey did we enter the wrong room?"

"What else do you think dude? Why would someone be here? And she probably one of our fan too" Kyuhyun said,rolling his eyes "I just hope this girl wouldn't stalk us while she's know we're here".

Sungmin laugh at him "Come on lighten up,Kyuhyun. We're back to Korea and tomorrow we had to fim another music video,your frowning wouldn't help our 'Happiness'." he playfully punch the guy shoulder. Kyuhyun just slumped down on their couch,grabbing for the remote as he switches through channels and channels.

Donghae noticed his bro behavior "Bro this is not our room"

He din't pay any attention "I know" he replied as the other looked at him weirdly. They all suddenly heard thump and a growl outside the door,then a bang and an 'OW!' and the key lock suddenly 'clicked' . Someone burst in the door "Ino why did you left me-WHAT THE HELL?"

Tenten blinked,nearly in total shocked "DUDE! ARE YOU SUPER JUNIOR?"

All the band member looked at one another nervously,Siwon flashed her a fake smile and hesitated"Yeah we are,its seem we're in the wrong room so if you'll excuse us-"

"Wait a minute... why are you all here?"

All of them looked at one another for explanation. Ryewook,who was also one of the band member,broke the silence up "A fews hours ago,your manager just asked if we could stay here for a couple of day after our tour from Taiwan,we agreed so that's why we're here." She frowned "Then why are you in our room?"

"That whats we just told you,we went in the _wrong _room,we din't know."

There were awkward moment in the room until Ino woke up again with her loudmouth. "AAAH! SUJU! I LUVVV U! DON'T LEAVE!"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes again "Hey can you take your friends out,they're bothering us." Siwon,who is a gentlemen and opposite of Kyuhyun,punched the guy shoulder lightly _Come on,don't be mean _he said.

"Yea sorry,i know she is. Yea well you guys can leave now,sorry."

She was about to open the door for them to leave until Ino stopped her track, "NO ONE GOINGS ANYWHERE!" the blond warned murderously as a ray of lightning flashes behind her.

Author Ann: Arrgh-COME ON INO YOUR KILLING ME HERE! I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE LONGGGG WE HAVE TO MOVE ON!

*Ino: Okay okay fine! Gee i'm stopping, Gah!*

* * *

><p>SHIPPUDEN LIFE/

"I can't believed you Tennie!" Ino said,raising her hand up in midair "You just let one of the most famous K-POP stars out for goodness sake!" she cried dramatically.

Tenten sighed "Yes i know Ino,i'm a big fan of them too. They're amazing,i can't let this opportunity passed by once we know they are here"

The two din't know what else to do,they just sat there dreamily daydreaming about you-know-what. It was for awhile until both sat up with their thinking hat. The _famous _thinking hat.

"Hey...they did say they're staying here for a couple of days right?" Ino questioned with curiosity "And i'm thinking..."

Tenten nodded slowly as if to understood.

Then the place explode with Ino excited scream suddenly"You know what we should do Tennie? We should be their personal assistant Tennie!" she yelled excitedly. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!-"

"Who's personal assistant?"

Tenten and Ino whirled their head around but only to found Sakura and Hinata back from their shopping. The two girls nearly had eight bags in each both of their hand and a tired look on their face,well and a grumpy one from Sakura.

Ino laughed nervously "Hey ladies! Why are you back soooo quickly from your exhausting shopping huh?" she tweeted sweetly as she placed their shopping bags off in one corner. Then all four of them sat on the couch,Tenten grabbed the remote and scanning off to different channels on the news while the three girls chat.

"We bought lots of stuff!"Sakura replied,grinning "Too bad you and Tennie are not even there to enjoy the fun-and ooh! We took pictures!"

She handed Ino the camera which show pictures of she and Hinata,shopping and eating in all different kind of stores and restaurant. The blonde awed and nodded at the picture,scanning through them "Wow these are really nice pictures-BUT MY NEWS IS BETTERRRR THAN THISSSS!". Sakura raised her brow at the blonde "Uh okay...is there something you want to tell us?"

"E-Earlier you said something about p-personal a-assistant what did y-you mean w-when you said t-that?" Hinata asked quietly.

Ino face lit up "You guys wouldn't believed who had come here!"

"Who? Is it someone famous?" Sakura demanded "Spill it!"

"Well yeah,but its also one of your favorite band" Tenten said. Ino bobbed her head up and down as to agreed "Yup,your favorite." The pinkette thought about it for awhile until an idea rung off her head "OH! Don't tell me Super Junior is staying here!". Tenten frowned at her "Wait why? How did you guys know?"

"B-Because when we passed by the lobby,we saw screaming fangirls a-and the manager. Me and S-Sakura also spotted the members,t-they looked really cool and i thought i w-was about to faint"

Ino squealed "All of us have to be their personal assistant no matter what! So here the plan-"

* * *

><p>"So what should we do now?"<p>

The guys Naruto,Shikamaru and Sasuke were in their room. Except for Neji. "Any ideas?" Naruto asked them.

Sasuke shrugged "Don't know...so where Neji?"

"i don't know either" Shikamaru replied in a bored tone "Hey want to go check on the girls?"

"Sure"

All three went outside the room.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH! SUJU I LOVE YOU! PLEASEEEE HUGGG MEEEEE!"<p>

The band member were nearly suffocating with these fan girls squealing and screaming,yelling in their ear. Its not like this is the first time or anything,it was practically like almost every single days. Like concert,wold tour,TV shows appearance,dance practice-etc.

Especially Kyuhyun. He had a super-annoyed looking face. "Someone tell these girls to have a life or something" he mumbled.

Donghae smirked "Well somebody not-happy."

"Yup,after the encounter with those girls in the room" Siwon stated "Surely,they're not gonna stalk us or anything." Ryewook nodded "Guys,but we have to get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Henry sighed "Another dance practice."

It took them awhile but they found their correct room that they were supposed to stay in. Sungmin unlock the door and led all of them inside. The hotel were royal and looked expensive,since its Super Junior. There were 4 king-size beds on one side,2 on the other. Two large bathrooms,4 closets and 6 drawers also a flat screen TV hung from the wall. This room were super huge!

They lay their stuffs down and relaxed for a bit. They been working all day and it seems like they never got any rest. Like a typical celebrity life,paparazzi followed them so its hard to do private stuffs. Even in your own house. Yea i know it sucks.

"DINNER!"

One of the maid appeared in the room,pushing a vendor cart filled with foods. Turkeys,roast chicken fingers and potato chips were all served. A plate of sushi,noodles and even Kongguksu!

She had blonde hair that were straight and wavy. Her eye were blue like the ocean and she had looked as if she has too much make-up on! There were another maid who had brown hair and she wore glasses that were way too big for her. The two girls secretly squealed under their breath when they saw one of the coolest K-POP band that has ever been in Korea "We hope you enjoyed your stay! Here some foods that you can help yourself to!"

Sungmin stomach growled from looking at the delicious foods that were in front of him "Aw man i have been hungry all day so don't mind if i grabbed some couple of chickens!"

The rest helped themselves to the food,after a few minutes. Nearly half of the food were gone,even celebrity eat like this all the times. "So do we have to pay any extras tips for this meal or something?" Siwon questioned.

The blonde maid giggle "I think you should ask our boss instead"

"But he would rather have autographs and signature,album CD,concert tickets from you guys" the other maid said.

Siwon chuckled "We sure could give him that"

They gave the maid some tips and said thank-you. The maids squealed in return and went out of the room in a flash. Once they were outside,they took off their disguised-

* * *

><p>"YO! YOU STUPID BARTENDER! I DEMAND MOREEEEE BEEEERRRRR"<p>

The bartender,who was a young man got startled by the hokage yells "C-Coming Hokage sama!" he replied

He went to the mixture table and mixed in some fruit-looking liquid,sugars and fruit punch. He blended it all in a blender,took it out and pour it out in a cup. Slicing some cocktail fruit as for finishing touches of the work,he handed it to her. She grabbed the cup from him and gulped down the whole drink,hiccuping along the way.

She slammed the cup down,grabbing her hand to wipe away the liquid that were smearing off her lip. "Oh heaven..." she moaned from the taste of pleasure.

Shizune,who were beside frowned and said "Tsunade sama,you shouldn't be trying too much of these drinks,they're way too dangerous for your health. Who would take care of you if you got yourself sick?"

Tsunade laughed "As if something like that would happen!"

She gulped down more of her drink as she trying to enjoy the last liquid of the cup "Oh man,we gotta buy these good wines. Bring them back in Konoha will ya?"

"My lady,we're not allowed to bring wine and drink on the plane."

She groaned "Just do it"

Shizune sighed,knowing her boss its stubborn when it comes to beer and wine. "Yes yes,but you better watch out for those stuffs."

Shizune stayed silent as Tsunade drink more,hiccuping while gulping down nearly half a bottle of wine. Then suddenly,out of nowhere. Tsunade grabbed Shizune closer as she made lips contact with the black haired lady. Shizune squeaked into the kiss and widened her eye _MY OWN BOSS IS KISSING ME! WHAT THE HELL? _

She pushes Tsunade backward and trying to regain her own breath and balance. Aw man she in big trouble...she couldn't believe what her own boss just did to her!

"Tsunade sama! YOUR TOO DRUNK NOW!" she yelled

Tsunade groaned after Shizune pushes her away,she slumped out of the seat and steal one of the sake bottle. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Now if you'll excuse me,gotta go finish this." she gurgle. She staggered away from the bar. The feeling of the kiss feels weird,Shizune could taste one of the sake juice off from the Hokage lip. And it also mixed in with the breath of Tobacco. Yet the strongest kind.

She shook her head. No this is not right. Who knows what will happen to her? These kind of wine can cause any person to have cancer.

* * *

><p>"So what did they say?" Sakura asked the two girls once they were back in the room.<p>

Tenten and Ino took off their disguise and squealed "They said that they were hungry! And they ate so much of the food!"

"You think we should introduced our self? And then we might,possible,maybe,probably become one of their assistant!" Sakura said. "I got a plan that will make us look almost as like professional people"

"I-I agreed" Hinata stated.

...

_Knock Knock _

"Ne? Someone at the door?" Ino asked.

Tenten went to open the door. It was the guys. Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru. They were standing there with bored expression.

"Heh! Sasuke kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned,scanning the Uchiha from head to toe. He looked at her "We're just wondering what you guys are doing" he said in annoyed.

"We're bored!" Naruto wailed.

Shikamaru twitched "I even ask these dang troublesome people if they want to go watch the clouds on top of the building. They din't agreed. Tch". Ino rolled her eyes at him "No offense but that sounds b-o-r-i-n-g"

"Yea but we girls have a project to do!" Tenten announced "We're gonna find some way to become Super Junior assistant!". Naruto grinned "That's awesome,can we joinnnnn?"

Sakura twitched "No way your just gonna mess it all up"

"Just let Naruto comes. Surely he's not going to get in trouble" Hinata stated. "I'll watch over him."

The blond flash her a goofy grin "Aw thanks Hinata!"

"Sure no problem"

Tenten faced the other two guys. "What about you two? Want to join us?"

"Troublesome. But i'll take it"

"Hn."

"Well then that's settle. Its a yes."

* * *

><p>"So then why did you take me out here?"<p>

Kiba and Neji were at some coffe shop. Drinking lots of caffeine,although it is not a good idea for Kiba. Sooner or later,the dude would set silly wild with sugar. Same thing with Naruto. Neji sipped a bit of his coco chocolate before wiping his mouth with the napkin,set the cup down and sighed "It just,i been having a hard time with Tenten." Kiba drink his too before nodding as if to say 'continue.'

"Everywhere we go. Some guy would randomly popped up and sweep her feet away as if she a 'princess."

Kiba smirked "So you admit your feelings for the brunette huh?"

"I'm not afraid to admit that."

_Wow lots of courage to admit that _Kiba thought. "We all know anyway,it was too obvious."

"Hn"

Kiba chuckled at his companion "There goes that Hn again."

"Do you know anyone named Min-Jong?" the pale-eye guy said "Woo Min-Jong?"

Kiba nodded "yea i know him. He probably one of Super Junior best assistant"

"Super Junior?"

"Yea a really famous K-POP band,why?"

"Wait,they're coming to Korea?"

"Yea"

_So then the band must be at our hotel,probably that guy too _Neji thought.

"Did you have an encounter with him or something?" Kiba questioned.

He shrugged "No me and Tenten just met him at the hotel lobby...and..."

"And?"

"She already like him for his looks" he muttered.

Kiba laughed "Looks like you got competition! Is that the reason why we're here? So that you can drink your sad heart out?"

"Well apparently yes,i thought about wine but is not good for you. So i guess,coffe better."

_What a good boy _Kiba thought "Dude your acting as if your in a Korean Drama. Drinking wine until your satisfied. Din't even tried to take a sniff of the good old wine huh?"

"Hn"

Kiba took a glance at his watch "Well nice conversation i have with ya but apparently. Gotta go." He rose up from his seat and dashed away from the coffe shop "AND REMEMBER! JUST CONFESS TO TENTEN! SHE WON'T DENY YA!" he shouted,before disappeared completely.

Neji nodded and continued to drink his coffe. _Yea sure,i'll definitely do that_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

**THE END (For this chapter)**

**Author Ann: Its been a long time since i update. Gah. Hate school.**

**Panda_Girl1010: So what are we gonna go for next chapter?**

**Author Ann: More crazy,unexpected stuffs XDD. And a tiny bit of romance.**

**Drama_Queen34: Yay!**

**MsUchiha777: I know the reason why you don't update fast!**

**Author Ann: Why? :/**

**The_6th_Hokage: You been working on another story and you completely forgot to update for this one!**

**Author Ann: Well yeah.**

**Drama_Queen34: GASP! How could you?**

**The_Silent_Huyga45: D-Dont say that guys. She been under stressed with school and sometimes she needed rest. I-Its new year,we shouldn't fight.**

**Author Ann: Thanks Hinata-OH MY GOSH SO I COMPLETELY DIN'T UPDATE FOR A YEAR!**

**SUJU_ELF: Yes**

**Drama_Queen34: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SUPER JUNIOR!**

**SUJU_ELF: Hey guys**

**The_6th_Hokage: Woah, how do know if its them or not?**

**Dog_Expert12: It is them. Baka**

**The_6th_Hokage: DOGBOY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?**

**SUJU_ELF: Well gotta go. We have to film for another music video.**

**Panda_Girl1010: Aw i want to see it!**

**Author Ann: You'll see it. But now gotta close up this thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Happy new year. HIDE! WE'RE IN 2012!<strong>

**Nah XD jk. That wouldn't happen. Even if its the end of the world,i would totally miss writing stories for 2 years.**

**Yea so its official. I been on Fanfiction for 2 years straight-HURRAY!**

**By the end of 2013. I would have lots and lots of stories. But that doesn't mean that this one end kay?**

**And its true. I have been planning on lots of new stories,you know i want to write a serious romance stories. Not like this one,this nejiten story seems more like comedy with all those randomness XDD lol.**

**Okay full preview-next chappy.  
><strong>~~~

* * *

><p>"So are we hired?" Tenten asked.<p>

All of them thought back for awhile. They knew these girls were desperate. I mean who would want to go to jail? Psycho?

Ryewook sighed "We don't know. I mean what you guys did were serious crimes."

_We're in deep trouble _Sakura thought. "We din't mean to do it!" she begged.

"W-We want you to know w-we're innocent."

Siwon frowned "I'm sorry but the only way to handle this was to put it out to court and see the result."

"But what happen to our friends?" Ino asked "They had nothing to do with this!".

"Sorry but if they were part of your plan,then they're part of the bargain too." Kyuhyun said "We had no choice."

Sakura gulped. She knew how mad the guys would be if they found out what happen.

Especially Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>The answer would be in the next chappy.<strong>

**I'm tired...XDDDDDD  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Jail! Help Us Out!

Shippuden Life

Episode 3- Christmas Special: A Trip To Korea! (P3)

Chapter 8- Jail! Help Us Out!

Summary- The girls got put in jail! So what do they do now? Living their life in the jail cell for the rest of the trip? NO WAY! They need someone to bail them out! And of course our heroine-NEJI!. Wait-WHAT! He got in too? Oh great,think of something! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO CONFESS TO TENTEN!

Notes- LOTS romance and LOTS jealousy. So enjoy.

Disclaimer- You already know what i'm going to say. -.-

* * *

><p>Author Ann: I'm no longer jolly :

Panda_Girl1010: Yea but your eating jelly!

Author Ann: Lol yeah XD

MsUchiha777: I can't believe what would happen to us in this chapter! :O

Drama_Queen34: Now the SUJU hate us :(

Prince_Siwon: No we don't.

Panda_Girl1010: EEP!

Author Ann: Oh hey Siwon. What happen to the rest?

Prince_Siwon: Well,we're in the dance studio right now. I just took a break and went in to chat with you guys.

Revenge_Is_Sweet: What are you guys filming?

Prince_Siwon: Music Video.

Cloud_Watcher999: A new song?

Donghae_The_Elf: No not really.

MsUchiha777: EEP!

Prince_Siwon: Bro what are you doing here?

Donghae_The_Elf: Taking a break. Man the director harsh.

Author Ann: Sorry guys. Breaks over. Gotta wrap up this chat.

* * *

><p>Neji got up from his seat and walked out of the shop after finishing his last cup and pay the bills. While walking,he trying to think of a way to confess to Tenten. He got tired of seeing Tenten not seeing him. He needed to share his feelings with her,and whatever she say. He would accept it,cause it just meant the best for her. Whether Sasuke like it or not. But it never been so hard for him. Huyga Neji never confess to a girl and never been falling in love so he doesn't know what to do. He knew if he keep hiding his feelings,sooner or later. Someone else would come for her. What if she say no to him after he confess? Then their friendship would turn out awkward and they might not possibly be friends if that happen.<p>

He shook his head. He knew Tenten wouldn't do that to him. She's always been nice to him and would never try to hurt his feelings. Well she would if the two were in the middle of a fight. This just confuse him. The moment she stepped in the Hokage office with her hair down. That's when he knew he would fall for her anytime soon. Trying to deny it but he knew its hard to do so.

He was deep in thought until someone familiar ran up to him and tackled him to a bear hug. The LEE bear hug.

"OH YOUTHFUL NEJI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR AWHILE! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" his teammate shouted "HAVE YOU BEEN EXPLORING THE WONDER OF THIS YOUTHFUL FASCINATED COUNTRY?"

"No Lee i haven't" he answered.

Lee grinned "Well you should my youthful rival! Guess what i been doing for the trip so far!"

"What?"

"I been youthfully running around in laps around the city! Under the cold frosty snow weather! There so much wonders out here!"

Neji nodded "So where Gai sensei?" he asked. Even though he doesn't want to know the answer. (XDDD)

"Gai sensei is with his rival Kakashi sensei!" the boy answered. "Ah! Sorry to break the talk but i still gotta continued this warm up exercise! SEE YA LATER MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

He ran toward the street building at the right while Neji went to his left,reaching the hotel.

* * *

><p>" Shino? Don't you think we should rest and take a break? Maybe eat at some restaurant?" Chouji asked his companion,eating his bag of chips. Shino was about to reply but he saw something that made his eyes bulged out. "Hey whats wrong?"Chouji questioned. Shino froze,he just saw a sight that he couldn't believe he had just seen! Tsunade had <em>KISSED <em>Shizune!

"I just saw the Hokage kissing her own assistant"

Chouji had nearly spit out his chips "WHAT!"

"The sight was total inappropriate. Tsunade would get a bad image if this gets out of hand."

Chouji blinked "Let me see"

He went to Shino spot,now he saw Shizune yelling at Tsunade. The Hokage got up from her seat and staggered away from the bar. Leaving a shocking Shizune and her wide-open mouth.

"It might be best if we leave them alone..."

* * *

><p>"Guys! So what are we suppose to do?"Naruto asked them.<p>

All of them were at the 'S. M Entertainment Production'. Also the place where the SUJU were having their dance practice, all members were there. Siwon,Donghae,Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Ryewook,Eunhkuk,ShinDong and even Henry. Ino was squealing at the band as the group all hid behind a trashcan "They look so cute!"

"Pig! Be quiet! We're thinking of a plan to get in there and we don't need your loudmouth" Sakura scowled at her friend.

"Who are you calling a loudmouth? Huh forehead?"

"Guys stop fighting my head hurt." Tenten mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Kay so here the plan."<p>

Shikamaru started to explain to them "We pass by the security- I think one of us have to stay back behind and make some conversation with the guard-which would be me since i don't have enough troublesome time to go in there.

Ino scoffed "Then why are you here?"

He glared at her "Troublesome."

"Well then i think i know why"

* * *

><p>"Good luck buddy! And whatever you do-DON'T GET CAUGHT!" yelled Naruto.<p>

Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Sasuke,Sakura and Ino were about to go in after all of them knocked out the security guard. He was standing there,holding a stick and humming a song until they come up to him. He frowned and went over to them "What are you all doing here?"

Ino flashes her mascara eyelashes at him. "Haven't we told you how much we _love _Super Junior?"

He scoffed "Huh,nice try but i know what your all up to."

"You do?"

"Of course i do. I'm the guard."

They looked at him. This has gotta be hard.

"Sir we're not up to anything!" Naruto said "We just wanted you to know your doing a great job guarding this place...Sir..."

He nodded his head slowly "And? What else?"

"Well if you are kind enough. Would you please let us in?" Tenten pleaded "Pleaseeeeeeeeee-"

"No"

Naruto wailed and stomped his feet. Shikamaru sighed and scratch his head "How about if we-"

"No"

"What about-"

"I repeat. No"

He grunt,as to say he give up. _Dang it this guy troublesome _he thought.

* * *

><p>"So plan A a failure" Tenten told them "Now lets move on to plan B"<p>

_Plan A- Begging the guard to let them in. FAIL._

~Plan B- Using Naruto to distract him~

* * *

><p>"Ooooooooooooh i saw a hunk!" Naruko tweeted.<p>

Naruko have blonde hair,blue eyes and she's a ramen lover. She dream of becoming the future Hokage wife and dream of becoming the first Hokage Lady. She has one sexiness that causes men to nose-bleed and drool over her sight. Her jutsu is the 'Sexiness' Jutsu where she became completely nude as she uses her charm. This was her main attack in every battle.

The guard was eating a banana until he saw a girl that has blonde hair and blue eye. Oh how she was so sexy. "Excuse me,but i think your lost."

She flutter her eyelashes "Oh i came to this place to tell you how i _admire _you as i watch stood guard in your sexiness and your charm. It must haven been _tiring _" she cooed.

He grinned toothily "Oh where have you been for my whole life..."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" shrieked Tsunade.<p>

She's and Shizune had gone back to the hotel after the event. They had trouble going to their room since they found many paparazzi taking pictures,flashing their camera at the two grouchy lady. It was so chaos that they had to called Kakashi back from his 'Icha Icha Paradise' movie premiere to help them out. At first Tsunade was confused until Shizune told her the whole story,it even went on 'Seoul South News'.

Kakashi chuckled "I never thought this day would come,even though i expect it."

Shizune glared at him "What do you mean?"

"Well face it,your the only personal assistant she ever have. Plus you already knew how drunk she could be. You went every where with her so you should understand"

Tsunade sighed "He is right. But you two know how much trouble i'll be in once the Fire Country discovered about this." Shizune held up the article and scanned through it. Through the whole sections, all had been printed was 'IS THIS THE END OF THE KONOHA LEAF 5TH HOKAGE? WILL SHE LOSE HER JOB?'. And it also went on Korea Top Ten News.

"But who could have wrote this?" she questioned "Did someone spy on us?"

Kakashi shrugged "I don't know. We have to wait to see what will happen."

"Well i don't know about you two but i need to fix this. Can't let this happen to me. You two will accompany me."

Tsunade went through her closet. "I need to fix this-you two will help me. NO DECLINE."

She throw at them,two pieces of clothing. Both were a black-tights that also have pocket on both sides. The mattress were soft and tight,but it could be hard to rip off based on how it was sew. She smirked

"We're having our Ninjas Spy"

* * *

><p>"Hihiiihiiiii Go on."<p>

Naruko was doing her job,flirting with the guard. All they been talking about was how beautiful she is and how handsome he is. Its been going on for 20 minutes. "And you know what else i do? I show off my charm-with the ladies" he said as he flashes her a wink. She pretend to giggle _Gosh i feel so gay right now._

"Um Shika? What are we suppose to do? We been standing here for 20 minutes and all they ever done was having a conversation that i-don't-even-want-to-know!" Ino complained.

Shikamaru twitched "You all know I'm not the only one doing this right...Sasuke. Think of something."

"Hn,well maybe lets just sneak in right now. They're busy anyway."

They all agreed and went in. Before Shikamaru stepped in however,the guard rose up and pulled him back from walking. Shikamaru gulped,he knew what it meant.

"RUN!" The other shouted.

The girls and Sasuke dashed to the studio. Naruko was about to follow them too but the guard held him back also. He held both of the boys shirt collar.

"Nice try,i'm not that much womanizer anyway."

They both tried to wriggle free but fail to do so."Ah! You'll pay for this!"

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile-<p>

"Runnnnnnnnnnn!"

After running around the whole room,they slowed down to a stop. All of them were nearly out of breath,but then Tenten accidentally bumped into someone when she slowed down to a stop. And the person was not who she expected cause-

"Oh sorry mister!-"

She took a good look at the guy. Brown hair,brown eyes.

"Min Jong is that you?"

* * *

><p>"Thank god we're finally here!" Shizune exclaimed "I thought we're going to die that time!"<p>

"I know"

They all slipped through the big gate and into the huge building. Standing from the door were a business man in his business suit,jotting down notes on his notepad. The other person were a black haired woman who wore big glasses,she was also jotting down notes. Kakashi watched the two stranger carefully,he could tell they were both writer from the company that printed out the articles,but how would he know if its the correct one or not?. The one who wrote Tsunade article.

"So how do we get through there? Kakashi?" Tsunade asked him,he remain silent. Still observing the man and the women,he realizes something.

"They are the publish writer from the article right?"

* * *

><p>"TEME! LET GO OF US!"<p>

Both the boys were trying to struggle free from the brace of the guard. He had a tight grip on them,he was even about to send a punch toward them until Shikamaru got staggered backward,he fell down the floor with a thud,then all of his game card came piling out in one spot.

The guard raised his brow,curious. He bent down and picked up a few. "You play cards?" he asked. Shikamaru shrugged as he and Naruto pick up all the cards. "I played them almost everyday" he response, "Its just my hobby."

"Interesting"

Just as both the boys thought that the guard would guard them again. The guard just nodded slowly and begin to ask more question to Shikamaru about these game cards that he collected.

_Troublesome,he making me like taking a test or something,but i wished the dobe would realizes that this is the plan that would lured this troublesome man in so that he wouldn't realizes that you just escape _Shikamaru thought.

Luckily. Naruto thought the same thing.

_Ah so now that the guard were busy making a conversation with Shikamaru,this meant he telling me to go on now since this guard would not notice,Brilliant plan Shikamaru! _

Naruto slowly tip toes away from them. He gave Shikamaru a thumbs up as Shikamaru and the man walk away from the spot and on to their cards conversation.

"Now i better catch up to teme and the girls!"

* * *

><p>"Tenten you knew him?"<p>

Sasuke looked at the guy. He was about their age,brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe this is the guy Neji was talking about.

"Tenten we meet again! What a coincidence!" he chirped,then turn his full look at her friends "Hey is this your friends?"

She grinned sheepishly "Well yes this is Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Sasuke...And guys,this is Min Jong. We met at the hotel."

Ino eyes were wide open "Tennie! You din't tell us you met a boy!"

"At the hotel!" Sakura chimed in.

Min Jong laughed "Oh we just met. But what are you guys doing here?"

They looked at one another. "we're just a really big fan of Super Junior and we wanted them to meet us,is there any chance for us to meet them?" Ino asked.

"Well you guys cant just barge in suddenly"

Tenten sweat dropped. Now security are gonna come and kick them out. Then they'll have no chance of meeting their one and only idol,who were just _right in front of them! _

"Min Jong! Who are they?"

The same man who were wearing a business suit from earlier came toward them with a questioning look. He looked from his boss to the group of strangers who appeared to be looking at him weirdly. Min Jong smirked "They're my friends" he replied.

"So i see."

Hinata remain silent as the two man just exchanging looks at each other as they were whispering something. She just had a bad feeling about these people,although the other haven't recognized it. They just stood there as everyone exchanging greetings to each other.

"If you guys want to that bad" Min Jong said "We'll let you"

"FOR SERIOUS?"

He smirked "Why not?"

* * *

><p>*Pink Panther Theme*<p>

Tsunade sneakily went and crept up to the office like a squeaky mouse as Shizune and Kakashi followed her from behind. They hid behind a bookshelf as they eavesdrop the conversation. Turns out these people are the writer that wrote the article about Tsunade.

"Writing about the hokage is our only options!" one person said.

Another protest "We'll get framed if we made up stuffs about the Konoha boss!"

Tsunade twitched "They better know _my _consequences" she mumbled. Shizune calmed her down while Kakashi still observes them. Then the man from earlier return "I had a better topic" he announced. Immediately,Tsunade knew they no longer gonna bother her with anymore writing. She smirked "Alright we're done,lets go Shizune,Kakashi."

But apparently,Kakashi were still interested. "You guys can go first,i'll stay behind."

The two ladies silently crept back. While Kakashi were still watching the whole scene with an amused look on his face. He knew something was suspicious about that guy.

"Maybe the next target would be that popular band again"

* * *

><p>"A-Ano guys. D-Don't you feel something weird about those people?" Hinata questioned as they all settled in a room. Min Jong told them Super Junior might have time to made some interviews with their fans so the band agreed,interview at three. "I-I mean M-Min Jong look like one of those type who would t-take some sort o-of bargain o-or something"<p>

Ino giggled at the girl. She just had to worry so much. "Loosen up Hina chan. Sooner or later,we get to become the-center of Hollywood!"

"We get to be famous!" Sakura squealed

"Yea oh thank god now i don't have to walk to school anymore-I could just drive a limo there!" Tenten agreed.

Hinata sighed,knowing they're too excited to think about those stuffs. Maybe she could just let her friends enjoy the moment right now,even though her stomach still felt queasy from the thought,she hope they could all be alright.

An alarm went off when someone tried to burst in the room then. The door got broke-down by the force until the victim revealed their identities to the group.

"Guys! Lets get out of here! That guard might come back and hunt down all of us-And then we all might go to jail and never ever get to see our family again! You know how horrible it would be? What about the rest of our friends? WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM AS A HOKAGE?"

"Naruto calm down. They let us in here to meet our idol!" Sakura scowled at him. "We got permission so SHUT UP!" She shook him by the shoulder without realizing he was going to pass out from her tight grip. Ino went to calm her down.

"You guys should stop before Super Junior came in here and THOUGHT that we-"

_Creakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk _

Everything dropped when they realizes who went in the room.

"Hey isn't that the girl we saw at the hotel?"

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

_Click _

"Fabulous! Now flipped it sideways so we can see the words better"

The manager flashes more photos when her assistant flipped the words sideways to the picture so they could see it clearer. "We don't want to ruin our chance". They took more pictures then stopped when they heard the bell as for break,then a phone ring. The manager took out her phone after its ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soo Kim,hows the photography going?"

The woman smirked as she lightly chuckled. "Oh you mean for our sweet little K-POP band?"

"Well of course. Who else could it be?"

She beamed "Well it came out such a perfection. I arranged their looks and their articles to be ready by then. This would surely ruin their business. As a payback."

"Why i love having you as my assistant"

"Your welcome Min Jong."

She hung up the phone and looked around as to make sure no one heard their private conversation. Of course,she din't notice a certain white-grayish hair jonin were watching her from behind. He kept silent and wait if she's going to say something else.

"Oooh look a muffin!"

She then grabbed a blueberry muffin and skipped out of the place. On cue,Kakashi got out from his shell and went over to the table that were filled with blackmail pictures and article. He grabbed a few and began to study them. Right now he should have enjoyed this long-lasting moment of this vacation but he felt as something weird would happen to his students with this manager named Min Jong or something. Surely,one bad guy could mess up businesses if he or she wants to.

So he kept looking.

* * *

><p>"I-I can't b-believe it-THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"<p>

Kyuhyun raised his brows "Hey why are you here? Again."

"WOAH SO THIS IS THE BAND YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT?-DUDE! YOUR MUSIC ROCKS! AND SO IS YOUR DANCING,PLEASE TO MEET YOU BUT MY NAME IS UZUMAKI-"

"Uh forget him"

Tenten pushes Naruto out of the way since hes nearly in the front. Not giving them any chance to see the celebrity.

_Not bad though. I do secretly like to watch their dancing. _thought Sasuke. _Maybe if i- _

"HI DONGHAE!"

Sakura went up behind the guy as she flashes him a giggle. "I am a really big fan of you! I watch you whenever i watch the music video! I EVEN HEARD YOUR ONE OF THE BEST DANCER THEY HAVE! I LOVE YOUR VOICE TOO-OH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOO EXCITED TO MEET YOU CAUSE-"

He laughed "I like you,nice once in awhile to see fans complimenting me like this"

The girl just squeal in return,jumping up and down. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her. Girls can really be annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>"And they call me the Korean Handsome guy-"<p>

Kanging started to blab on his story. "But then this girl name Anya. She call me 'Korean Number One Raccoon' so I practically call her a crocodile with her hair and all." Heechul laughed "Yea and i said that her hair is like a poodle,since its curly and i thought it looked cute. But then she got mad and thought i call her a DOG"

"THAT'S WHAT I CALLED SAKURA LAST YEAR AFTER SHE CURLED HER HAIR-SHE GOT MAD TOO SO SHE SLAPPED ME! SHE THOUGHT I CALL HER A DOG TOO!"

Sakura sneak a glare at the blond. "Shut up! I ask you if i looked fine! You said i look CURLY"

Naruto whined in response "But I meant your hair!"

"Join the club bud." Heechul muttered.

* * *

><p>"You guys probably know a lot about us so why don't each of you introduced yourself?" The leader,Leeteuk asks.<p>

Ino participate and went first. "Hey guys,so my name is Ino Yamanaka. I came from Japan,'practically' and my hometown is Konoha. Also where ninjas lives.". Naruto nodded"YEA! AND MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! ALSO ONE OF THE GREATEST KONOHA NINJAS!"

_Ino? Naruto? Are these two siblings or something? _thought Kyuhyun.

"My turn!" Sakura announced "Okay,well my name is Sakura Haruno. I also came from Konoha and i am an apprentices of Tsunade sama! The leader of the village!"

_Aw i remember that, Tsunade din't accept me! _Tenten pouted.

Donghae smiled "Really? So you guys are ninjas?" . "YUP WE ARE!" Naruto yelled. "WE'RE STRONG NINJAS AND PLEASE TO ANNOUNCE ME AS THE FUTURE HOKAGE!".

Tenten fake-cough. "Okay my turn."

She stood at the front and smiled big "My name is Tenten Wong! The village call me as the weapon mistress since-I LOVE WEAPONS! And i also want to reach a dream of becoming like Tsunade sama! Since-SHE THE COOLEST PERSON INT HE WORLD! SECOND COOLEST-SINCE YOU GUYS ARE THE FIRST!"

Siwon and the rest of the members smiled. _Well shes a big fan. _

"Next up is-HINATA!"

Tenten pulled Hinata to the front of the room and tell Hinta to introduced herself. "Come on Hinata!"

"T-Tennie chan,i-i can't. I d-don't like t-to attract a-attention" she mumbled.

The brunette pouted "Awww come on Hinata! You don't have to tell lots! I mean-a couple sentence only!"

"A-Alright i'll tried."

"YAY!"

Hinata stood out at the front,a little bit nervous to see Super Junior paying attention to her. She never like getting attention,unlike Ino.

"Well my name is Hinata Huyga. One of the strongest clan in Konoha,uh...i-i like to sing and listening to music in spare time. And uh..i kinda wanted to be a songwriter."

"You like singing?" Sungmin asked.

The shy girl nodded "Y-yea."

"What kind of music you listened to?" Heechul questioned.

"Erm..y-you guys."

Henry chuckled. "Elfs."

...

...

...

Our last but not least,Uchiha Sasuke...

"Hn"

Like everybody else. He went to the front. "Name is Uchiha Sasuke. Toughest clan in the village,i took an interest for dancing. Ever since i went to Korea,i started to grown to like dancing. But i hated popular fame. Like fan girls. And there only one thing i hate. My brother."

"Your name is Uchiha" Kyuhyun stated.

"No that's my last name." Sasuke corrected.

Donghae smirked "Mind showing us your dance moves?"

"Tch. I don't mind."

Siwon cleared his throat. "Well lets get Eunhyuk and Donghae to test you."

* * *

><p>Through the soon printed articles,the next one caught Kakashi off surprised. 'RUMOR SOURCES: SUPER JUNIOR FAIL ON BEING THE TOP K-POP CHARTS'. He don't know their music but he knew this band was one of the most popular K-POP band in Korea. Whoever wrote this would get sued for their business.<p>

"Our article must be given to the 'Seoul News'. One of the most popular Korea news flash business."

The lady from earlier had came back! But quick as a ninja. Kakashi disappeared.

...

With one bagel in her hand and a milk cup in her other. She began eating her snack, "Min Jong. But what if we could get caught by the security and laws enforcement. Its against the law to write an fake articles,this could ruin our business for good!"

"If anything happen,we'll just framed the Konoha gang for writing false rumors about Super Junior. I know they don't allow here in Korea but we'll just framed them." said the person on the other line.

"How i mean...those foolish little kids are not writers"

The person chuckled "Well they'll be excited once i told them they get to write articles for their biggest idol"

* * *

><p>The stunt begin as Sasuke shows off a few of his charms. Doing flips and hard moves as for professional,he began the shows, followed in were Donghae and Eunhyuk as backup dancers. Of course Donghae and Eunhyuk were keeping the moves,since they are best dancers in the group. The battle heated when Sasuke show off more of his stunts. So is the SUJU of course. (^_^)<p>

"Ah! I can't believe i get to see a group of hot guys-DANCING SO HEATED! WOOOO!" Ino squealed.

Sakura raised her brows "Even Sasuke kun?"

"Well you gotta admit he does have styles" The blonde stated.

Sakura agreed "Yeah,i never saw him dances before"

...

...

...

"WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! EVEN YOU TEME!" Naruto hollered,running up at the front and show his moves too. Tenten pulled him back and said "Not now".

"I guess you do have moves huh?" Donghae stated.

The Uchiha smirked "What more can you ask?"

They shook hands,Kyuhyun and the others pay close attention to the Uchiha. They do admit,hes a pretty good dancer for his age.

"Now that we know each other. We gotta show you around this place and meet the rest of our members" Kanging said. "Want to come?"

* * *

><p>The Huyga went to the hotel lobby,but then he saw the familiar person. Min Jong.<p>

"Well just make sure their business will fail". Seems like hes on the phone with someone. "Alright,let me know if your done printing it."

He hung up and headed toward the door,but Neji blocked him in his way.

"Mind if i ask why are you here?" he spat out coldly. He hope Tenten not here right now,he wouldn't want his best friend to fall for a guy like _him. _

"Oh it seems we meet again. Huyga."

Neji twitched and try to hide the urge of punching this guy. His slicked,fake-nice voice is ticking the Huyga off and he knew that the guy have something to hide. Of course,since hes a genius Huyga.

"I'm thinking of paying a visit to your friend but turns out they said she's not here." Ming Jong smirked and continues. "So would you mind giving her this?"

He held out a piece of yellow note to the Huyga. Neji jerked the paper away from him and send the guy a glare. Min Jong just smirked and went on out of the building. Once he was gone,Neji glance at the paper before he nearly ripped open the tape of the note just to read it.

_Dear Tenten_

_I had fun getting to know you and found out your a big fan of Super Junior. Today interviews was really fun and i'm glad i could meet a girl like you._

_Maybe both of us could go out sometimes. You know,i wanted to get to know you better._

_From_

_Min Jong _

After reading it,his eyes were filled with lust of anger. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Why you son of a-"

* * *

><p>SUJU and the Konoha gang were having fun getting to know each other while touring the studios. The Konoha gang had learned everything about the studios,they even watched one of the SUJU dance practices. Happiness &amp; Mr. Simple!.<p>

Then suddenly,out of nowhere. A girl with black ponytail hair suddenly cling onto Donghae,causing the guy to stumbled back a little bit. But at least they din't fall.

"H-Hey who are you-"

She giggled "HI DONGHAE!"

She swung back and regained her balance,smiling widely. "Sorry to startle the story but i am-"

"Author Ann." They all replied in unison.

...

"Tell us why are you here again?" Sakura questioned. Seeing this crazy author 'eeping' over superstar Donghae,the crazy fan girl side.

"Well i can't just be outside of the story once i write something with my idol!" she squealed.

Tenten nodded "Well its been a long time since you burst in so we understand."

The author grinned "Well i din't come here for no reason. I brought Hangeng and Kibum with me."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

...

Donghae laughed "Wow thanks author,its been a long time since i see Kibum and Hangeng. Getting this SQUASHED."

The two other members nearly got squashed by the giddy Ino,fan girl Sakura,squealing Tenten and eeping Hinata.

Hinata and Tenten likes Kibum.

Ino and Sakura likes Hangeng.

The author chuckled darkly. "No problem"

...

The fun ended when they saw Min Jong. The head writer of the 'Seoul Writing Coporation'. Coming toward their way,with a fake-smile plastered on his face.

"Good new guys. How would you like to write articles?" he questioned them.

Tenten raised her brows "Articles?"

"Why yes Tenten. An articles,how would you like to be Super Junior assistant and an article writer huh?"

They squealed "FOR SERIOUS?"

He nodded and looked at the band members if they were going to accept it. The SUJU nodded and said it was okay.

The girls started screaming and jumping up and down. Their dream come true! They get to be Super Junior assistant!

"Really? Well did the headline boss told you do this?" Author Ann questioned.

Min Jong chuckled nervously and nodded "They thought how you guys have been cooperated well with our K-POP band so he asks if you want to do it."

Author Ann frowned "Well alright,i guess i better start going back and writes some more"

Now this time,the transportation is an airplane.

* * *

><p>"This is my office"<p>

He shows the girls his office. His desk were at the front with a bulletin board on the wall,there also where he take pictures for his magazine pictures and they could see million stacks of papers all piled up on the desk. That is,they din't realizes the Super Junior articles from earlier,since Min Jong had hidden it secretly so no one could see. They went around and observe stuffs.

Okay so i practically thought it would be troublesome to view in how they 'assist' Super Junior or how they 'squeal' about being articles writer since i don't want to write all of those,my hand hurt. So yeah,all i can say is that they feel really happy and they enjoyed doing this on their trip. Until the incident occur...

* * *

><p>In the office,sat Tenten. Doing her paperwork for the articles,usually she hates writing but since she get to become her idol assistant,then she would happily do it. Whatever it takes,she must do this. But though,in these past few weeks,she haven't seen Neji. Its like he suddenly disappear even though he din't. But who would care anyway? She's living her dream!<p>

Someone then knocked on the door. "Come in..."

The person stepped in and she smiled. She haven't know him for long but yet they know each other as if they were friends. Min Jong went to her desk and handed her a package of papers. "Tenten i have some of this stacks i need you to print out."

She took it from him. "Whats in it?"

He shrugged "A stack that i need you to print out before we published this."

"Can i take it out?" she questioned curiously. Seeing the initial 'SJ' at the front.

He laughed nervously "Of course not. Look Tenten,this is something about Super Junior that you wouldn't want to know,i mean. This is their privacy."

"Why not?" She frowned.

He sighed "This is only about their business,only i and the SM corporation knows about this. No one else should,if your're a good assistant,you shouldn't questioned your boss."

"I guess not" she mutter.

He smirked "Good,now just continued. I gotta go for a snack right now. I'll check you in later."

He went out and close the door with a 'bang'. She sighed and went over to the printer with the stacks near the office. Reluctantly,she put the package in the printer and click 'print' before it make some beeping noises and started printing.

* * *

><p>Heechul and the other members gather around the studios. Discussing about Min Jong and his writing business. Not exactly a good conversation so far.<p>

"Don't you think hes a little suspicious?" Kyuhyun asks the rest. "There never been a time where he would suddenly gives a group of teenagers a job to write articles about us."

Sipping on his tea,Siwon agreed. "The guy does change his mind,he never let kids or teen to get in the way of his business."

Yi Sung nodded "Is he really sixteen?"

The other went silent and thought about that too. They never saw him revealed his real age.

* * *

><p>"This has been going good so far!" Ino babbled. "I can't believe this dream would ever some true! Coming to Korea for vacation while i get to be assistant for a K-POP Band!"<p>

Ino,Shikamaru,Sakura and Sasuke were at the Korean cafe like the earlier one that Neji was at. Shikamaru was getting bored of Ino yakking on 'how great it is' so he pretend to go to sleep. Starting with a snore,it causes Ino to get annoyed of his attitude. "Wakie Wakie you sleepyhead!" she screeched.

The boy shudder a bit but then his eyes were still close so he resumed his snoring instead.

...

"Hey guys" Sakura called "Remember when Hinata got suspicious of Min Jong?"

They all response with a nod so Sakura continues. " I think i had that feeling too. Hes kinda a bit awkward to figure it out but..."

Ino nodded at her friend "Yea i had that too,so all of us should kept our guard."

So does Sasuke,in the beginning he already knew. But what he can't help but thinking is how Tenten will be the one who get picked on a lot unlike the others. Neji would be mad if he knew about this. He din't realizes his feelings for Tenten still din't go away,he thought it did. But it din't.

They all knew... Something bad going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Beepppppp <em>

The last paper had been printed out. Tenten went over to the printer to stack up all papers from the package,she put it on the table since Min Jong had told her to put it there so he could check it. Sighing,she went back to her desk and type more words. A few minutes later,Min Jong came in and saw that the papers were finished. Smirking,he took it and thanked her.

He went out the door quickly,still had a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p>-Three days later-<p>

The S. M corporation was enraged once they learned about the new source of false rumors about Super Junior. Everywhere were posters and signs and newspaper that had said that 'SUJU steps of top ten falls during Heechul year of military. The young man was reported that hes dead after being in war office for a year. Sources said that millions of his fans were welled-tear after this saddened news. We hope he could rest in peace.' This caused the SUJU fans to saddened themselves and had complained about it.

Everyone was gathering around the studios to discuss about this new. Including the boss itself.

Heechul was even there. The guy just freaked out and just wonder why who would do such a thing? He never wanted to get such a news from his fans. The rest of the members thought it was terrible.

Jongkyuk,who is the boss of the S. M Entertainment,decided to speak first. "Who wrote this article?"

The girls squirm in their seats. Shikamaru,Naruto and Sasuke had went out so they couldn't attend this. But they would be furious once they get back.

_I never wrote anything like this! _

"I given the job to my friends group. The Konoha Gang." Min Jong explained. "I told them to write articles for my company but i never thought they would did this. Sorry for messing up."

He bowed after explaining. Tenten eyes were widen and shes just plain surprised of what he just said. "That's not true at all!" she argued.

"But din't you guys were the one who's in charge of this?" Siwon questioned.

Sakura gulped. What was happening?.

...

"I ask again. Who was in the office after i left?" he continues his question.

They all looked at Min Jong and Tenten. The two sighed, "It was us."

"Well mind explaining what happen in there?".

It was silent for awhile before Min Jong speak up. "I handed her the stacks of paper you told me to do,i asks her if she could printed it since i gotta go. But then i don't know what happen next since the next time i got it. It was filled with these rumors"

The brunette nearly at the end of her line after hearing it. "But that's impossible! All i did was printing it out!"

Now their attention were back to Min Jong. He kept his cool down and continues to explain, "I led all your other friends doing it. I did nothing since all i did was asking for a new articles for my company and business so...the writer should confess soon."

_None of us wrote this! Whats wrong with this guy? But i knew it smells fishy here... _Ino thought with a frown.

They all face the boss,seeing how he will respond. But next sentence was what they been dreading for.

"Since i trusted Min Jong as my assistant along with the SUJU. Then i trusted of what hes trying to say."

* * *

><p>"But we're innocent!"<p>

All of them thought back for awhile. They knew these girls were desperate. I mean who would want to go to jail? Psycho?

Ryewook sighed "We don't know. I mean what you guys did were serious crimes."

_We're in deep trouble _Sakura thought. "We din't mean to do it!" she begged.

"W-We want you to know w-we're innocent."

Siwon frowned "I'm sorry but the only way to handle this was to put it out to court and see the result."

"But what happen to our friends?" Ino asked "They had nothing to do with this!".

"Sorry but if they were part of your plan,then they're part of the bargain too." Kyuhyun said "We had no choice."

Sakura gulped. She knew how mad the guys would be if they found out what happen.

Especially Sasuke...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that stupid-self lying-backstabber-jerk would do this to US!" Ino wailed,"My life is-OVER!". Guess what? Oh yes that stupid Min Jong blamed this on US. I can't believe i fall for a guy like him,i'm soooo mad i wish i could just ripped his little neck and stomped on his little-<p>

_Knock Knock _

Three persons stepped in. Oh yeah,our friends.

"Hey what happen here?" Shikamaru questioned in curiosity.

The three girls look at Ino. "YOU GO FIRST!"

...

"They're gonna put us in jail" Ino mumbled.

Shikamaru eyes twitched,Naruto who had been drinking soda,had spit out his cokes while Sasuke stumbled backward in his chair.

"WHY! ? !"

Tenten coughed "Because *cough* of *cough* Min Jong *cough*".

"I KNEW THAT GUY WAS DANGEROUS!" Naruto yelled. "DATTEBAYO! I'M GOING TO FINISH THAT GUY FOR SURE!"

* * *

><p>-In court-<p>

"We have a group of victim here who are reported to have false articles rumors about Super Junior. So we need our judges to see if they think the crime is 'innocent' or 'guilty'."

Immediately,all of the judges put in their answers while Tenten sank in her seat uncomfortably. She was sweating a little cause shes too anxious to see the result. Super Junior was also there and they were anxious too.

"What if we're guilty? Do they still put us in jail?" Sakura asks.

Donghae sighed "If you guys are. Then we have no choice but to follow what the court said but i'm sure it would be fine."

"Yea i mean..your're all nice peoples and..we trust you for that." Kibum smiled.

The girls tried hard not to giggles of seeing 'Kibum Killer Smiles'.

...

"Tell us your answers."

It was a breathtaking moment as they watched all the judges raising their button high as to show what they think. Tenten felt like her mind just stopped when all the judges stood up and showed the answer. It flashes her mind as she saw those words...

_Proven Guilty _

She nearly choked on her word as she cried. How could anything like this could happen? How could they have proof for this!

"Its no use..."

...

* * *

><p>They all wear prison clothes as the police locked them in,it considered like Juvi outfits. (i think) so the group had been whining and cussing. Pretty mad atmosphere in here. Everyone blaming each other.<p>

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU GIRLS-THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPEN CAUSE-"

"WELL THEN WHY DID ALL OF YOU IDIOT DORKS JOIN US THEN?"

"DON'T BLAME US! BLAME THE DOBE!"

"HEY WHY DO I GET ALL THE BLAME?"

"BECAUSE ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU IDIOT! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE JOIN THEM!"

BANG!

They heard the lock bang and the police went out,leaving them in their prison. The room gone silence as Tenten finally spoke up.

"You know...instead of fighting...we should have discussed how we're going to leave here. And planning a revenge on...Min Jong."

...

"You people want me to dialed this number?" Officer Jong said.

Tenten nodded "yeah."

The police just shrugged and began to dialed the phone number that were written on a thin-note paper. The signal went on and they waited patiently for it to pick up.

"Tenten?"

Officer Jong cleared his throat. "Hello this is officer Jong from the 'Seoul Police Department'."

"Mind if i asks you sir-but why do you have my friend phone number?"

It was a tense silence before the officer spoke up again.

"Your friend has been arrested for a crimes."

...

Less than twenty-minutes came Neji. All sweaty with a panicky look on his face,he look like a marathon runner that had just been pregnant!

"Wow Neji,we just talked to you about five minutes ago and now your here like TWO MINUTES!" Ino awed. _Probably because of Tennie chan! _

"H-Hello N-Neji nii san." Hinata mumbled.

But sadly,he did not have a smile on his face. Not at all...

...

After discussing the matter with officer Jong. In the end,Huyga have to get his butt in jail too! Ahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Neji: I'm still here *glare*

Author Ann: i don't care *glare*

.

"What will happen to us? Do you know Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked the Uchiha who was standing next to her,crossing his arm.

"Hn"

Shikamaru snickered "Got a plan. Seems like Uchiha won't tell us anything."

He began to explained to them about the plan. They all agreed and feel relief,as least now they're not going to stuck here...i hope...

"That's gotta work!" Tenten confirmed.

"YEAH! GOTTA WORK DATTEBAYO!" the blond hollered.

"Don't mind asking but how did you guys stuck here?"

The brunette blushed in embarrassment.

"W-We get framed f-for writing f-false articles"

And there it reveal for the first times. Neji psycho laughing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Kakashi...why are we here?" Kurenai questioned with curiosity as all the jonin sat at the court table after announcing that the kids will be in jail. All the sensei just sighed and tried to figure out..why?<p>

"We're in the middle of our honeymoon for your information." Asuma mumbled. _And i was about to- _

"All of our students in jail-what are we supposed to do?" Kakshi answered sarcastically.

Asuma shrugged "Leave them."

...

* * *

><p>"Master Jong...do you think those hooligans will know what we're up to?" asked his follower.<p>

The guy just smirked and put on his coat. He know that his plan will work,his plan _always _works. "Of course they know,but they wouldn't do anything"

"Sir are you sure?"

"..."

He swallowed back before answering. "Yes i'm sure."

...

* * *

><p>Author Ann: Okay so its pretty boring to go to all the tedious details so i'm skipping the script if ya don't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>-Action Time!~<p>

Kakashi grabbed a bunch of papers as he made his way toward to the judges with a knowing-smirk on his face. They had discussed this problem so this should be an easy pie. The judges frowned as they glance at the paper.

"Hatake what is this?" Fuji notified.

The man clear his throat and explained "I have the futile proof for all of whats been happening now so this is what really happen."

One judges stopped him. "We don't allow to make changes so you should go back. According to the court laws."

Gai went in "YOSH! BUT COURT ORDER ALSO SAID THAT A THEORY COULD BE GIVEN!"

He immediately shoved the stacks in the man face and went to stand beside Kakashi. Fuji decided to give it a look and widened his eyes the moment he read it. All the other judges were suspicious so they went to take a look too.

"I guess we gotta call Kim Min Jong here then."

* * *

><p>"Hey if we do something for you...will you let us out?"<p>

Officer Jong look at them before replying a declined 'No'

"Pweaseeeee why can't weeeeeee?" Ino begged.

The police laughed "Because i don't let prisoners takes charities." He flung his keys up the air before it landed on the ground. Desperate,Sasuke was about to bent down and picked it up,but decided not to do so.

He pick up his keys and smirk. "Deja vu."

"HEY WE'RE NOT PRISONERS!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke grunted. "Naruto just shut up."

The blond stuck his tongue out but stay quiet anyway. He hated being told what to do.

"A-Ano is there a-anything you c-could let us do in e-exchange?" soft Hinata asks.

Neji smirked. He knew his cousin was using her technique which is the 'adorable cute loving shy ' that she wanted the officer to accept it. The officer rubbed his temple and shrugged "I guess you could do something."

"Yeah?"

He turned to Tenten. "I want you to go out with my son"

The brunette nearly choked "I'm sorry what?"

...

"You. On a date. With my son."

She twitched and tried not to be annoyed. But fail to do so if you see her expression,she wasn't ready. She still had a crush on a certain 'someone'. But if this is the only way they could get out then maybe there no choice!

He fake-coughed "Gotta warn you though...well hes a bit of a..."

"Loser?" Ino finished.

He laughed sheepishly "Yeah."

The victim slid down the wall and hide herself in her arm,not standing for this public humiliation. She just went to jail and now been forced to go out with a loser...go to a ball and die!

"See this is him"

Without warning,the man shove his phone in front of her face,forcing her to look. Her eyes bulged out and she felt like throwing up at the sight. In the picture were a fat guy with spaghetti noodles on his face,figuring he had just done eating. Slobs were all over on his face and no girls. EVER. Dated him.

"I'MMMMMM DOOOMEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

...

Neji was pissed off,not at her but himself. He had known her since they were in diapers and now he can't believe that he would let her go out with a freaking fat GUY!Does he have a choice? Unless they escape together and never have to go to Korea again! No way. Stick with the script!

"No we're not going to accept that" he declared.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Look i know you have skeptical feelings for her but we don't have a choice here! Unless you want to do this for your friend-right Ten?"

" Wait a minute-did you just say that he has _feelings _for me?" the brunette questioned.

He flushed and glare at the pinkette who laughed as for a response. He give her a warning look 'Just shut your big forehead and don't tell her anything. ANYTHING.' The girl smirks and went on anyway. She knew this is the moment,the only moment hes going to have. Despite for these last few years.

"To be honest,he does."

* * *

><p>While that is going on,in the courtroom. As a result,the judges went on and announces that Min Jong is proven guilty after a whole bunch of paperwork and discussion. And that he will be sentenced to prison for 2 months. (I know its harsh XDD)<p>

"Having an accusation of false writing in a company is serious crimes mister Kim."

The man did nothing but squirm. He knew it his fault,but this is the only sake he thought that would save his company business. But it turn out to be a disaster instead.

"I know..."

* * *

><p>The Huyga can't help but still showing his flushed expression. This is the reason why he hated having Sakura around,as if her wide forehead would tell herself what she should said to Tenten after their last mission together. He knew he should have never admitted it. But...<p>

The room stood silence. No one knows what to say.

"Is it true?"

He din't dared to look at her in the eyes. Knowing he was afraid to do so.

"Yes"

All the girls were squealing inside while Sasuke plain...(jealous) and Naruto wide-open mouth,finally realizing that one of his best friend is crushing on his friend. Neji knew she would denied him any moment. He hated this part and just wished he was in a ball so that he could died already!

"I'm...-"

She nodded. "I know" she whispered.

He twitched again,her voice sounded so soft he wished he could grab her close for a sweet short kiss he always wanted. Why is this so hard for him? Is it this hard to confessed to a girl? Prefer even your best friend?

"I know that your're not going to accept me but.." he swallowed. "Maybe its better if we stays as friends instead."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "W-Why?"

"Because i knew its wrong to be crushing on you. Your're my close friend and i knew its wrong of me to have a sudden interest in you so i...intend to think we should stay the same like this. I din't mean to surprised you like this but..so-"

Hurting,she tried to hold in her tears and her lump throat. One minute hes confessing,the next minute he change his mind. "Sure Neji...its fine."

What saddened her the most however. He din't know that...

She felt the same way...

* * *

><p>^In the end of this troublesome chapter^-Shikamaru<p>

The court people busted in and announced that all were free from prison. Naruto led out a loud yell and dashes out the place,the rest followed by. Officer Jong still told Tenten she still need to go out with his son since she promise. Tenten,being the nice girl,have no choice but to follow what she had promised even if it meant an annoyed Huyga. And Neji rejected Tenten & him relationship with his troublesome confession. And SUJU also were relieved. Now here Min Jong and his apologies.

"I'm sorry-"

Before he get to finished. A hand came flying toward his cheeks and slapped right at that spot,stunned...he touch where it got sore and looked at Tenten who had slapped him. She was fuming with white eyes.

"That's for messing with my feelings-JERKKKKKKKK!"

She kick him and send him toward the wall with a bruised eyes. HAHA. And yeah,before they went back to their usual self. Neji handed her a note.

It was the exact same note Min Jong had given him. She smirks at it,and then finish it by ripping it up to pieces.

He chuckled "I knew you would do that"

"Of course"

"So what about your 'date' you promised to go on?"

She shrugged. "i have an idea"

...

* * *

><p>"TENTEN I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" yell the line.<p>

The brunette laughed evilly and stuffed a popcorn in her mouth. "I hope you enjoy your date,so how it is going?"

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS A HOT KOREAN GUY! AND HECK YOU EVEN TOLD ME ITS DONGHAE!"

"Oh i'm sorry did i send you the wrong information ne chan?"

The phone line screeched and went dead for a second. "OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU LIED! THIS GUY IS A LOSER!"

Beside from talking on the phone,across from Taiya at the dinner table were ShinHyuk. Gobbing down his last portion of the food,stains were stilled on his shirt. She throw-up in disgust "EWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Well bye for now!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

**^ShiplifeChat^**

**Author Ann: HAHA! NOW THAT WAS AN ENDING!**

**The_6th_Hokage: Wait Tenten did you go on your date yet?**

**Panda_Girl1010: UH DUH? THE ENDING?**

**MsUchiha777: I'm thinking he doesn't know who it is...**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: What a dobe.**

**The_6th_Hokage: THE HECK? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!**

**Byakugan_User20: Might as well don't tell him...**

**The_6th_Hokage: Oi Neji!**

**Drama_Queen34: Hey do any of you knows where SUJU is? Where did they go?**

**The_Silent_Hyuga45: I-I heard they-**

**Author Ann: TIMEOUT! I NEED TO FIND THEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**Okay so i had couple of ideas for this chapter:**

**-Victorious (The part where Trina had to go out with a loser when Tori din't keep her promise..like a prank)**

**-Hannah Montana (The part where Miley went to jail from her license)**

**-Sailor Moon (The part with Neji confession,THE MUSIC OF SEIYA FEELINGS WAS SO SAD! :( At least it got me emotional to write it...)**

**And by the way. I know you don't go to jail if you write false articles,i know you only got your company to lose their business or something XD (i'm not politics person) so i just want to add the jail part for inspiration. And the two months prison was too much? **

**And i suck at confession! Do you think i rushed the chapter? I think i did but i hope i could do better with the next one so that i can described the vacation more! LUCKS!**

**And the news with Heechul was actually a real story. Some articles writer actually wrote that he's passed away. Causing millions of fans to be saddened and cried. Whoever did,shall face to face with me! XDD **

**i reread my story and i found the couple of chapter to be missed spelling. For the first few chapter,yeah. **

**I hope this one better *sigh***

**OKAY! WELL HERE THE NEXTTTTTTTTT! **

* * *

><p>Tenten silently hummed to herself,examining her weapons on the hotel bed. Today one of that special day she wanted,her birthday of course. Even though now its late January,she wonder why for these past few weeks,she haven't stumbled upon a room that has balloons and a happy birthday sign. Maybe her friends haven't plan anything since they're on vacation. Shes not mad though,just plain disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	11. Chapter 9: Birthday & Christmas Party

Shippuden Life

Episode 3- A Trip To Korea! (P4)

Chapter 9- Birthday & Christmas Party With The Suju

Guest Starring- Super Junior

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And i'm NOT saying it again.

* * *

><p>Author Ann: Crime mystery solved!<p>

Panda_Girl1010: I can't believe i like someone like him...

Byakugan_User20: Hn. Like i thought.

Panda_Girl1010: Ano Neji! Were you jealous?

Byakugan_User20: No why would i. You denied me.

MsUchiha777: Doesn't look like you were over with OUR tennie.

Byakugan_User20: No i AM.

Revenge_Is_Sweet: Are you SURE?

Panda_Girl1010: He right N-e-j-i kun.

Byakugan_User20: And again. I AM.

Revenge_Is_Sweet: Hn.

Byakugan_User20: What do you want? U-c-h-i-ha.

Revenge_Is_Sweet: Nothing. My job here is to annoy you.

Panda_Girl1010: You two REALLY need a break.

* * *

><p>"What to buy? What to buy?"Ino pondered,scanning through the selection of panda stuff. "They're all so KAWAII!". She and Sakura,plus Hinata were in the gift shop that were filled with panda stuff. Well for the gift shop window,they painted big letters. ~PaNdA 101~<p>

"How about a backpack?" Sakura suggested,pulling out a panda backpack that has the chibi face of a panda. With it cute little nose (even the author describe stuffs XD).

"You buy her that. I'm not the type to buy such a thing."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde "Geez,Shikamaru rights when it come to your hard-headed mind"

Then the three girl then continues picking the perfect present.

* * *

><p>"Naruto for the last ten times...where the heck is the party panda!"<p>

Here is Neji,walking up back and forth talking on the phone with the idiot with an annoyed expression on his face. "I told you to favor him a million times-WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THE MOMENT I PAID HIM,HE SKIPPED OUT THE FRONT DOOR WITH THE MONEY! HE NEVER CAME BACK! I NEVER SAW HIM!"

Neji grunted. _You can never trust people these days._ "Well just come back here,bring the costume. There only one option left."

He hung up the phone and glance around. Shikamaru were fixing up the birthday camera,while he strung red,green,pink and white balloons around the wall. Sasuke were decorating the stage,setting up the microphones and make sure the lighting works. Chouji and Kiba were setting up the deserts and foods. Chicken finger,mash potatoes,brocoli,noodles,dango and chocolate sundae. They also planned to bake the cake.

"Man you are a foul mood when it comes to planning. Its too stressed for you,maybe should took a break." Shikamaru stated,seeing how his friend look so annoyed. "Troublesome." Neji sighed "I can't" he went to the stage "Maybe this will made up after what happen"

Sasuke smirked. "You did it din't you? And she denied it."

He avoided Sasuke question. "How was the lights?"

"Your denying."

Neji growled in annoyance "How is that related to you?"

"Considering that this is the chance that shows that she had _feelings _for me."

Neji twitched in return. "I doubt that" he response.

"I practically doubt that she would like you back if she felt that the two of you should stayed as friends."

He tried to be as calm as possible,but specifically. Fail. "You better stop before i ripped you to pieces"

"You make me"

That its. He can't hold it in anymore. His hand aimed directly for Sasuke face,but the Uchiha quick movement increased. His hand hold to doge the punch,he got startled at first but he quickly regained his balance. Both of them gave each other one of the greatest death glares they ever gave to anyone.

Shikamaru twitched uncomfortably. He knew if he not doing anything. A great fight could be caused soon. Well his prayers answered when someone burst in with his enthusiastic usual.

"I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK OI NEJI! IMMA TELL ON TENTEN IF YOU DARED TOUCH ME! EVEN A TINY SMALL TINY LITTLE PINCH COULD CAUSE YOU TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL! SHE ALMOST AS SCARY AS SAKURA! SHE SEND ME TO THE HOSPITAL ONCE WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED HER WEAPON SCROLLS SO YOU BETTER NOT MESSED WITH ME OR ELSE-"

He got cut off when he received death death DOUBLE death glares from both of the geniuses. Shikamaru walked over to the blond.

"I suggest you don't talk now"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for shopping!" the cashier said after she put all their stuffs in the bag "Would you like a gift card from 'Weapons are great'?"<p>

Sakura raised her brows "weapons are great?"

"Ne,isn't it Tennie chan fave things? Beside from panda?" Ino questioned.

Hinata smiled "She loves weapons,possibly more than panda."

Sakura shrugged "Maybe we should head there and see."

They thanked the lady before they took the gift card,heading their way toward the shop.

* * *

><p>"HIYA TOOTS!" a loud voice yelled.<p>

Then the entrance ring with melody music _! LETS GREET THE CUSTOMER! . _An came in were the three girls,each with a weird look on their face.

"How is this a weapon shop?"

"OH THE CHIBI KUNAI ARE SO KAWAIIIII!"

"I-I'm not sure i-if this shop is r-right or n-not."

They went by the counter with a surprised guest.

"EH? ANKO SENSEI?"

The woman chuckled "Well surprised to see you here-now hurry up. I don't have time to wait."

She stack boxes and boxes and boxes and boxes-until it reach to fifty. All in front of their faces,Ino peered in to look and saw that there were small silver sharp kunai in each small boxes. Other were atomic bombs,paper bombs,knife,sword and even a _gold _sword. Its a heaven for every weapon master.

Before any of them get to chose anything,Anko held the gold sword right out and grinned "No need to wait and picked the right one. Trust me. This was the most valuable swords for all ninjas like us. No opponent could stand this after a whip of blood against their skin. Guaranteed this would be perfect for Tenten."

She wrap the sword in and put it in a bag,handed it to Sakura.

"Now go hurry up"

The three nodded and headed out. All thinking the same thing.

_Not actually a bad choice _they thought.

* * *

><p>"THIS FRUIT PUNCH NEED MORE SUGARS!" yelled Kiba,tasting the red color liquid. "ITS TOO LIGHT"<p>

Chouji rolled his eyes "Hai hai" he muttered.

Kiba,Chouji,Lee,Shino were in the kitchen. Planning the food and beverages. So far they have fruit punch,soda,chips,chicken finger,mash potatoes,cupcakes,cookies,broccoli and pasta! All cooked by our chef,Akimini Chouji and his excellent cook taste!

They were all preparing for the big party when two person stormed in,nearly breaking the door down.

"I told you Uchiha,I'm not jealous. I accept the fact she wanted us to stays as friends i get it! But being a a best friend,i don't allow you to date her."

"She denied you Huyga. It means you two are friends. Tch. I wish you would have known she has others on her mind. I'm just doing what i thought Uchiha should do."

"I won't allow you to mess with her feelings"

"I'm not messing with anyone feelings. And i won't do that to Tenten at all."

"I mean everything i said. Uchiha. Drop it."

"Huyga. I'm not that shallow"

Neji stopped abruptly after he felt that Sasuke stopped on him. Sasuke gave him the slightest angriest glare anyone had ever given him. Sasuke black orbs eyes were now filled with furious,and Neji knew he said something wrong. He couldn't help saying it the fact that he losing to Tenten to _that guy. _

"Oi Neji. Sasuke. Stopped fighting,we need to do this." Kiba told both of them calmly.

They din't listen of course. But Neji just gave the Uchiha one last glare before he storms out

"Because of her. I'll dropped it this time." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Tenten silently hummed to herself,examining her weapons on the hotel bed. Today one of that special day she wanted,her birthday of course. Even though now its late January,she wonder why for these past few weeks,she haven't stumbled upon a room that has balloons and a happy birthday sign. Maybe her friends haven't plan anything since they're on vacation. Shes not mad though,just plain disappointed.<p>

A maid came in with the pot of tea she had requested. She lay the tea down and asks the brunette if she wanted anything else. The girl shrugged and said no. Maid came out of the room.

_TEXT SEE THE TEXT! _

She bent down and picked her phone up. Reading the message.

_Come to the studios. We need to show you something. _

Frowning,she raised her brow. Then got up from the bed and went to the wardrobe for an outfit. Shuffling through the suitcases,she finally pick a white strapless tank top with skinny jeans. She brush her hair and put on some lip gloss before going out the door with her purse. Who knew what her friends are planning?

* * *

><p>"GUYS! SHE'S GOING TO BE HERE SOON!" Sakura hollered.<p>

Everyone in the room got into their position. All holding their breath as they waited for the birthday girl to come in. It doesn't take that long before someone burst in. "Hello! Hey why did you all call me here-"

As followed,Naruto went out and sprayed pink strips of birthday string all over the brunette. "SURPRISED!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lightings went on like crazy as little snowman and Santa Claus popped in and started dancing while singing Merry Christmas!

_We wish you a merry Christmas _

We wish you a merry Christmas!

And a HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!

There,now we got a toothy grin Brunette.

I can tell she's happy

...

After the ceremony,everybody started giving the birthday girl presents and gifts while they enjoyed lots of activities and games. There Karaoke,dance competition,games,etc. LOTS OF THINGS TO DO HERE!

Okay so here what all of them gives her.

-Naruto gave her a KungFu Panda DVD

-Neji gave her cards and stuffed panda (awww)

-Sasuke gave her a bracelets with the weapons & panda charms as for lucks

-Sakura gave her the gold sword and the panda backpack

-Shikamaru gave her a music box (so that's she can hear relaxing music while looking at the cloud)

-Ino gave her a panda jackets and a panda makeup box

-Hinata gave her a set of brand new kunai and set of panda coloring books

-Kiba gave her a 'How to calm yourself down' book and a picture frame with a panda & puppy!

-Shino gave her a 'Don't kill bugs' pledge and a bug sprays

-Lee gave her a 'How to be youthful its a DVD for you' and a picture of a panda eating brocoli

-Chouji gave her a 'Set of healthy eating' manuals and a McDonald Panda foods toys.

But best of all:

SUJU GAVE HER THEIR CDS,AUTOGRAPHS,POSTER,MV MAKER AND THEIR PERFOMANCE! :D

* * *

><p>"Since we don't have the party panda,we need a special volunteers for us." Tsunade announced.<p>

Smiling,Tenten said "You guys have a party panda?"

"Of course we do Tennie! But _Somebody _din't get it." Ino squealed,then shot a glare at the blond. He pouted again

"HEY ITS NOT MY FAULT! THE PANDA LEFT! NOT ME!"

"Well you could have run after him!"

Depressed,he went into a corner and muttering cussing at the panda for not being at the party and pump up the party.

"As followed to the script" said Tsunade "Uchiha Sasuke will be the panda"

Hearing that,Sasuke tipped toe away from the crowd and was about to escape until Sakura glomped him!

"MOOOOOOEEEEE SASUKE KUN! YOU HAVE TO BE THE PANDA! WE CAN LET NARUTO BE BARBIE IF YOU BE THE PANDA!"

The blond shook his head "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURA CHAN!"

He scoffed in response "I'm not going to be a stinkin panda for a party! Forget it i'm going home!"

Ino smirks "But if your going to be a panda,Tennie gets to hug you"

The pinkette twitched and got off the Uchiha right away. Ino knew there an aura she felt coming toward her way but she din't care.

Its fun to see Sakura jealous.

...

Deal!

...

DON'T FORGET ROCK LEE STILL HERE!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM FLOWER!"

He handed her flowers. She smiled and sniffed it,thanking him. "Thanks Lee"

"Oh my gosh! SASUKE KUN IS SOOOOOOOO KAWAIIII!"

Weird. I din't know Sasuke has fans in Korea.

"OMG I LUV YOUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"I WANT TO CUDDLED YOU SOOOOOO BADDDDDD!"

"AAAAHHH MARRY ME ALREADYYYYYYYYY"

The panda was annoyed by all the commotion,all he wanted is to see Tenten so that they could get this over with!

"Woah Sasuke you look exactly like a panda!" she smiled.

He smirks _Heh she likes me _

Before anything,she glomped on him and give him a huge bear hug. He got startled,almost losing his balance. But then regained back. He could feel her arms hung on his shoulders as her hair strands were shown on her face. He flushed but felt so warm when she touches him. No girls has ever hug him before (except Sakura) but when she did this. He felt the urge of holding her waist closer,even if they had an audience watching them.

_Wait what am i thinking? I can't do this now! _

Of course you can! Your Uchiha Sasuke!

_But what ifs- _

You know how awesome this would be? Having the Huyga jealous while holding the girl you love the most?

_But Sakura- _

No 'but's here. Just show the Huyga this girl yours!

The bad side win,before anything. He hold her closer,causing peoples to GROWL,EEP,SQUEAL.

* * *

><p>Tenten gasped from the sudden urge,all she have to do is to give the panda a hug! Not letting the panda strangled her!. They were unaware of the two pair of eyes that are watching. Neji felt like fuming and exploded the entire place-not to mention. HIM!.<p>

Sakura felt like taking the gold sword back she gave Tennie and sliced her across the face! GAH SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>Then they have cakes later on. The pinkette and the Huyga not enjoying the party so far.<p>

Now let me described how the cake look like:

Ahem!

The chocolate cream colored cake were filled with pink and white frosting. The vanilla icing were specially made with the finest French Voila Cream filled with cream ice cream cake! The cake was decorated in the form of a panda. With it ears,head,eyes,nose and the pocket! In the pocket were cream colored kunai! With kawaii faces AWWWW!

Naruto stomach nearly growl from looking at the cake,he felt like eating the whole cake. but they only cut a half piece for him. The childrens drink sodas and juice while the adult toasted on the wine. Just like a typical party!

At the end,SUJU did their thing.

...

The stage were set! All the band members came out and started performing Happiness,Mr Simple,Sorry Sorry,Bonamana,U,Is You,Destiny,Love Is Sweet,Love You More-ALMOST ALL! WISHING TENNIE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The concert lasted about an hour before all the members thanked their elfs.

"Thank you very much!" said Siwon.

There were so much screaming,you can barely hear what Siwon had said.

All were at backstage,resting. A fun,but busy day for them.

And yeah,the birthday girl got a hug with all the members at the end when they're taking pictures. She thanked them,SUJU happy to meet the Konoha Gang too. Hoping they could hang out again.

"Are you guys still staying at Korea?" Kyuhyun said,facing Ino. She tried not to squeal,even if she been here for 2 months.

"We're still going to be here Kyuhyun Oppa!" the blond replied,flushed after she said Oppa. But all Kyuhyun could do is smirks.

Donghae chuckled "Want to hang out again?"

Tenten smiled at them. "Definitely."

She felt that this is one of the best birthday ever.

And Christmas...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

**^ShipLife Chat^**

**Author Ann: YAY! 2 CHAPTERS FOR ONE DAY!**

**Panda_Girl1010: Congrats! **

**Author Ann: ^_^**

**MsUchiha777: Awww i'm sad now!**

**The_Silent_Hyuga45: W-Why Sakura san?**

**MsUchiha777: We're not seeing SUJU again!**

**Drama_Queen34: WAHHHHH! I ONLY SAW THEM FOR 2 MONTHS!**

**Author Ann: Two months is a long time...**

**Dog_Expert12: Not really...**

**The_6th_Hokage: EH! Did we save any cake?**

**Revenge_Is_Sweet: You just ate half of it dobe.**

**The_6th_Hokage: I'M HUNGRYYYYY! THERE NO RAMEN HERE!**

**Author Ann: Sasuke,take him out for noodles or something so i can clear this up. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Now i can't write more of any SUJU :( but i'm hoping this next one would be better :)**

**THE NEXTTTTTTTTTTTT **

* * *

><p>After the huge slumber party,the girls hotel room were nearly trashed with sodas,chips and even pillows. One of the maid came in the room before her eyes nearly bulged out at whats in front of her. Then she gently walked past the sleeping bag,carefully not to stepped in and ruin the guest sleeps. It was going well for a few minutes before she accidentally steps in Naruto instant ramen cups that were lying around on the floor,but the inside have a dead cockroach! And she could even feels the mushy stuffs inside the cockroach along with the tiny droplet blood. That's when it was her limit before she screams her head off,waking up all the grouchy teens.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	12. SHIPPUDEN LIFE TRIVIA

_Shippuden Life Quiz_

ULTIMATE QUESTIONS:

1. What is their first missions?

A. Tracking down Tenji

B. Getting more information about Daisuke

C. Getting rid of the workers at the Mountain Of Death

D. Figuring out Tenten last name

2. IsTenten sister older than her?

A. No

B. Yes

3. What's Tenten older brother name?

A. Toruke

B. Itachi

C. Kenji

D. Tenji

4. Tayumi is Sasuke sister.

A. True

B. False

5. Tenji jutsu is _?

A. Fire kentai

B. Flames Ball

C. Death Soul Dragon

D. Goku no Fire

6. Who did Hinata confess to?

A. Kiba

B. Shino

C. Shikamaru

D. Naruto

7. Who did Naruto loves in the end of chapter 6?

A. Sakura

B. Hinata

C. None

8. Where are they going for Christmas break's?

A. Italy

B. London

C. Korea

D. New York

9. Who's birthday is on December,24?

A. Ino

B. Tenten

C. Sakura

D. Neji

10. What is the hotel manager name's?

A. Min Jong

B. Jin Hun

C. Kiwoo

D. Akihiro

11. Where are they staying?

A. Songdo

B. Daegu

C. Seoul

D. Ulsan

12. Which K-POP celebrities did they meet?

A. Super Junior

B. Wonder Girls

C. Shinee

D. DBSK

13. Where did Tenten and Min Jong met?

A. Ice skating park

B. Hotel

C. Coffee shop

D. Dance Studios

14. Who wrote the false articles?

A. The Konoha gang

B. Kakashi

C. Min Jong

15. Where did the birthday party took place?

A. In the concert studios

B. Ice skating park

C. The hotel

D. Super Junior house

* * *

><p>END OF QUIZ!<p>

HERE THE RESULT!

* * *

><p><strong>1. (A: Since the main focus was on Tenji)<strong>

**2. (B: Yes-which is Taiya)**

**3. (D: Tenji-again the first mission focus)**

**4. (B: Since Tayumi were actually TENTEN mother)**

**5. (C: Dead Soul Dragon-when using it on Sasuke and Tenten chakras)**

**6. (D: Naruto-in chap 6)**

**7. (A: Sakura-yeah i know...)**

**8. (C: Korea-in chap 7)**

**9. (B: Tenten-in chap 7 beginning)**

**10. (D: Akihiro Lee-the manager)**

**11. (C: Seoul-the capital)**

**12. (A: Super Junior-^_^)**

**13. (B: Hotel-right at the scene where Ino told Tenten to bring the suitcase up)**

**14. (C: Min Jong-who blamed it on the Konoha Gang)**

**15. (A: Dance Studios-celebrating Tenten birthday)**

* * *

><p><strong>STOP HERE: THIS IS THE END OF THE QUIZ!<br>**


End file.
